Knights, Vikings, and Samurai among Devils
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: Many people are driven by many different things, for Dominic Blackstone, it was to prove that he was not the same as his ancestors were. But he hasn't been given many chances to do so. So when the offer to protect a territory along with two others comes along. The only problem is that some devils might make him change his goal. (OC X Harem)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**This is a trial chapter of a crossover of For Honor and High School DxD.**_

 _ **I'm getting some help from Slim A Lou Prime so props to him for helping out. I'm going to be updating this sparingly as I focus on other stories. This might be more of a summer story rather than a school year story so expect more updates in like June and so on until school starts up again.**_

 _ **Moving back to the story, this will be somewhat similar to Slim's story of Son of Fire, as in Factions. The Iron Legion will not be working directly for the church as I'm pretty sure they have Olympic sized swimming pools of blood on their hands' thanks to the War of Wolves. If some of you are curious, I might do some harems. That is a pretty big might.**_

 ** _Despite this taking place in Japan, I'll be focusing more on the Knights rather than the Samurai (or as most people like to call them, weebs. But I am not some of those people, so I object to calling them that.), though I will include characters from the other factions. And be on the lookout for some easter eggs and little references here and here._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own For Honor or High School DxD._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Centuries ago, the world used to be a more violent place. Where only strength and numbers determined who would survive and who would fall into dust. Three factions knew this better than most and understood the hardships and consequences of war better than any.

The Knights, Vikings, and the Samurai. Three factions that once lived in relative peace, until a cataclysm brought these three to their knees. What were once marveling civilizations, were reduced to rubble, and those who survived had to fight for the scraps of their past.

The Knights of the Iron Legion were unconquerable. Leading them were the Wardens, Conquerors, Peacekeepers, Lawbringers, Centurions, and Gladiators. These heroes stood proudly among their people, battling for duty, honor, and peace. No longer. Their ways forever lost and their stories now told as nothing more than legends and fairy tails of men in shining armor, rescuing the damsel in distress atop a tower, riding a white horse into battle against dragons and monsters.

The Samurai of the Dawn Empire were disciplined and lethal. Their heroes were the Kensei, Shugoki, Orochi, Nobushi, Shinobi, and Aramushas, and they were as deadly as the day was long. The once disciplined warriors are no more, their people, despite their best efforts have been unable to recapture the warrior spirit they once possessed. Just as the Knights fell into ruin, so too did the Samurai.

And lastly were the Vikings, these ferocious warriors was the forefront of combat and battle. The fiercest among them were the Raiders, Warlords, Beserkers, Valkyries, Highlanders, and Shamans. The lands these people once held with an iron fist are no more, nothing but forests and ice covered ranges. They people they once raided go on unopposed, flourishing without threat and expand unchallenged. And so, the last of the three factions vanished from the world.

But like the stories that told of their fantastical exploits, not everything is as they seem.

"How long do plan on doing that?" asked a woman, watching a seventeen-year-old boy train with a longsword.

The young man paid little attention to her as he went through the steps of using his sword properly. Standing at around six feet in height, short raven black hair with some hints of silver, lightly tanned skin, and amber irises. He had a muscular physique, nothing overly dramatic like how some body-builders are completely ripped, but definitely muscular. He was wearing a black tank top, grey sweatpants, and grey and white tennis shoes.

In his hands was his favored sword, and a gift from his mother. A custom made five-foot longsword. It was specially made, a black and gold handle that reached about ten inches in length, with a spiked pommel topped the handle as a custom guard divided the handle from the blade.

It was specially made, the two crosses were curved away from the handle and towards the blade, painted black and fashioned in a way to resemble a dragon. Small spikes went down the backs of those dragons. The main guard was a mixture of gold patterns and black metal, at the center was a gold skull with ruby eyes that seemed to glow while a larger ruby was placed bellow, closer to the blade.

The blade of the sword itself was unique. Near the guard, the blade started out as a serrated edge, going down about ten inches before smoothing out. The majority of the blade was a dark grey, accented by several gold stripes that ran down the length of the sword. The sword was affectionately named Unwaking Nightmare. While he didn't choose the name, he got over it quickly.

It was a sword that held a great amount of emotional value to the young man, even as he swung it harshly around, sometimes swinging it with one hand and other times with both.

"Most guys would be outside, hanging out with friends, playing video games, maybe make out with their girlfriends, but here you are, training in the garden of your parents villa like your going to war," the woman joked, "You should be concerned about high school grades and getting out, not just-Dom, are you even listening to me?"

Stopping in his stance, Dominic Blackstone took a deep breath to steady his rapidly beating heart while he took hold of the blade near the guard in his left hand while he used his arm to brush away some sweat. After removing his arm, he could see the woman in question. A girl about five feet ten inches, and around his age stood about a few feet from She had chocolate brown hair, the brightest blue eyes a person ever saw, near flawless skin, and a rather appealing hourglass figure.

Her attire consisted of a sports tank top, some sports shorts, and tennis shoes. If Dom had been any other guy, he would be thinking some very imaginative things.

Behind here was a massive mansion. It was his family's and has been ever since his ancestors moved to American from Germany during the colonial days. It was a bit difficult, but knowing and serving with a few presidents during the revolutionary war tends to give a person benefits.

"I wasn't necessarily ignoring you, just wanted to keep practicing is all," replied Dominic evenly.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the girl, rolling her eyes, "Now will you tell me why is that you're here swinging a sword around like a knight when instead you could be hanging out with people your own age. You know, like normal teenagers?"

"Given our families, Jordan, we're pretty far from being considered normal," replied Dom, "besides, you're one to talk since the last time you hung out with civilians was about two years ago."

Jordan sighed, "You could expand your social horizon. Just saying."

"No, you just want me out some days so that you and your friends can have a party here, you know what happened last time mom and dad found out about your party. It's a known fact that Peacekeepers have a tendency to live life on the edge."

"It was well worth it," smirked Jordan, "but seriously, if you won't hang out with normal people, then why not other Knights or even Vikings or Samurai?"

"It's kinda hard to make friends when your family was responsible for nearly annihilating the three factions," answered Dom dejectedly.

Jordan saw the look and her expression fell. She knew what he was talking about and to be honest, she couldn't really blame him. Knowing that words wouldn't really help, she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, one which he returned with his right hand since his left still held his sword, "You can't be afraid of what other people think just because of your family. You might be my adopted brother, but you're still my brother, through and through."

"Thanks, Jordan," thanked Dominic after a moment.

"Seems you two are doing well," said a voice behind them.

Breaking away and looking towards the source, Dominic hastily willing his sword into its invisible form. Since he wasn't sure who it was, he didn't want to risk explaining to some random person why he had a sword that looked like it belonged in hell in his hand. But since he tried to hide it so fast, he accidentally cut his hand open, a deep cut but not enough to require stitches.

However, it seemed like it was someone that the family was rather familiar with.

Standing before them was a man, about a head taller than Dominic. He was wearing a dark green jacket, white undershirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair was medium length, light brown, and deep green eyes.

"Sir Connor," greeted both teens respectively as they both knelt before him.

Connor only smiled in response, "Rise Dominic and Jordan, there is no need for formalities. Besides, it that any way to greet your uncle?"

Both teens rose up, Jordan having a big smile on her face as she went over to hug her uncle while Dominic went over shake his hand. It was only then Connor noticed Dominic's injured hand, "You alright there, kid.

"It's fine, I've got it," assured the young man, realizing his injury. Resummoning Unwaking Knightmare and planting it in the ground. Focusing on one of his feats, a common ability among the Knights, Vikings, and Samurai which can range from a number of effects and enhancements, a green aura surrounded Dominic's body, the wound in his hand began to close up in mere seconds.

Once the wound was done healing, Dominic gestured for his sister and their guest to follow them into the mansion. Once inside, he leads them to a living room area where the trio took a seat. Dominic taking an armchair, Connor sitting on a couch while Jordan sat down on the arm of the couch.

"I assume this isn't a social call?" guessed Dominic as he leaned into his chair, leaning his sword against a nearby wall.

"Not entirely," replied Connor as he leaned back into the couch, "Just got some news that I think you'll be surprised with. You've been given your own territory."

That caught the teens attention as his eyes widened.

In all intensive reasons, past and current, for him to get an area of the world to defend was practically something he would have never seen coming. In fact, it was practically the last thing he expected. In the years that followed, the Knights, Vikings, and Samurai continued to exist in secret, safeguarding the world. Territories would act as checkpoints for the factions' fellow heroes and warriors, and nowadays, even refuges for other faction warriors.

Back during the dark ages, heroes from different factions would only come across each other in combat and in only extreme events actually work together to survive for only as long as it was mutually beneficial. However, while the faction war went on in secret, the creation of the United States essentially put an end to that. While the Knights did claim the U.S. as Knight Country, the country had accepted immigrants from across the entire world that it kinda became pointless. In short, the U.S. is technically Knight Country but is viewed as the first Uni-Faction Country on record.

While the Second World War did put some tensions between the Knights and Samurai in the Pacific, the affairs were put aside when the war ended and life continued. Japan actually became a Uni-Faction itself shortly after the war. However, it was not just human affairs that had the factions focus and drive to protect the world.

However, that was not Dominic's focus as he was still trying to process what he just heard. Jordan, on the other hand, was ecstatic as she lept off the arm of the couch with a cheer and rushed over to her brother to pull him up into a hug.

"Dom, you've got your own territory!" cried the Peacekeeper in training, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah," replied the Knight before finally shaking himself out of his stupor when Connor stood up before him.

"Your parents had to pull a lot of strings to get you this, they figure you deserve it, to prove that you're not _her_ blood," cautioned the massive man, "Do you accept?"

"Hell, yeah I accept," replied Dominic without hesitation.

"Good, however, there are some conditions that you should be aware of," advised Connor as he reached into his coat and pulled out an orange envelope.

Dominic narrowed his eyes at the article before reaching and taking it. Jordan hung close by to see what her brother was going to get and where he was going.

"Understandably, the other faction leaders were a bit hesitant to give you a territory," began Connor.

"Can't exactly blame them," snorted Dominic wryly as he opened the envelope.

"So, to get you your own territory, you won't own it by yourself, you'll be overseeing it, along with two others. One from each of the other factions," explained the Knight.

Pulling out the papers inside, Dominic was given a summary of the members that would be joining him. One was a girl from the Samurai faction. The picture provided displayed her facial features, barely tanned skin, flawless facial features, save for a small scar going across her left eye. Her hair was an incredibly deep purple while her eyes were a bright green.

Looking down the file a bit more, he saw more details about the woman. Standing at about five foot nine, and weighing about 110 pounds. The file said that she was an Orochi, her mother was a Nobushi, born in Japan, whereas her father was a regular civilian from England. After getting married, they moved to England where they had a daughter. Her mother wanted the father to name her so Elizabeth was her name.

It wasn't unheard of for Knights, Samurai, or Vikings to marry regular people, it just came to be difficult to explain the whole situation about the world as a whole. However, I wasn't paying much attention to those details, as my eyes wandered back to the picture of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Braddock," identified Jordan, snapping me out of my trance, "Strange name for an Orochi."

Moving to the next file, I got an idea for the Viking.

Eirik Ragnar.

Eirik was a total giant, standing at least six feet nine inches with a weight of about 251 pounds. He had messy blonde hair, a stern expression like it was carved out of stone, which could be just for the picture taken. He had pale blue eyes. From the description provided, Eirik was from Norway and looked to be about seventeen.

The file also provided the detail that he was a Warlord.

From a strategic point of view, the group of three was pretty well rounded of speed and strength. However, even with that, there was still the issue of the location where his territory would reside. Flipping to the final page, Dominic was given the name and address where he and the others would be protecting. And the place was not completely unfamiliar.

"Kuoh, Japan?" asked Dominic incredulously, looking at Connor, "Isn't that Devil territory?"

"It is, however, that is not the reason," explained the Lord as he turned his back away from Dominic and Jordan, "The days of our secrecy are coming to a close."

"What?" asked Jordan extremely surprised, "What do you mean?"

It was no secret that Knights served the Catholic church back in medieval times, however, the Iron Legion was slightly different. By slightly, the whole Legion was excommunicated from the church. While most members of the Vatican and the church as a whole have long forgotten the existence of the Iron Legion, the entire excommunication was created a sort of facade by God as a way to create a sort of elite guard for humanity. The Iron Legion would answer directly to God or Saint Michael The Arch Angel. Anyone else and any other angel would just view them as rogues.

"Recent years, the existence of the Knights or the other factions and their pantheons have been nearly discovered," Connor paused allowing the gravity of the situation to set in for Dominic, "Your mission while in that territory is to safeguard the people. In case the devils in Kuoh prove to be a danger to the mortal world. In Kuoh, you and your allies will be attending an Academy as part of your cover."

"Where will we be staying?" asked Dominic as he placed all the sheets and files back into the envelope and resealed it.

"Ms. Braddock has relatives in Kuoh. Her grandparents to be precise and before you ask why aren't they looking after Kuoh, they were, they're now retired. Which is where you come in," explained Connor before Dominic could ask, "I'd advise you to get a job while you're there, as should the others. Are you prepared to take this burden, Warden Dominic Blackstone?"

"I will, with all that I am," answered the young Warden.

"Then go pack your bags and gear. Your plane leaves tomorrow," with that Connor saluted the young Knight. Dominic reciprocating the gesture. Stepping back from each other, the experienced warrior left the two siblings.

"Guess we should have seen this day coming, huh?" chuckled Jordan as she rubbed her left arm awkwardly.

"Yeah," agreed Dominic, not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

Both being Knights of the Iron Legion, they knew that they might get separate on missions, they just didn't think it would be so soon. For what it was worth, they appreciated each other.

"I guess I better go start packing," suggested Dominic, he made to go retrieve Nightmare but didn't make it two feet before his sister suddenly grabbed his arm and spun him around to pull him into a hug.

Initially surprised, Dominic was frozen for a second before he returned the embrace.

"Try not to have too much fun without me, Dom'," teased Jordan, as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Please, if Kuoh is anything like I've read, I'll consider myself lucky I don't start a fight."

* * *

 _ **24 Hours Later and one Plane Ride**_

 ** _Kuoh, Japan_**

"So this Kuoh?"

Dominic was now standing on top of a hill. The hill itself was actually part of a large building in Kuoh where he and his two partners would be attending; Kuoh Academy. The plan was for Dominic to meet up with the Elizabeth and Eirik at the Academy where they would then go to Elizabeth's Grandparent's house. While being in Japan, languages weren't going to be an issue as Dominic was fluent in several different languages, a trait shared among the Knights of the Iron Legion, especially the Warden who were known to be excellent diplomats.

Outside the school grounds was a taxi that held all of the belongings Dom would need. A down payment of 5,539 Japanese Yen, which amounts to fifty dollars in US dollars, convinced the driver to wait in place for an hour and another tip for a few extra passengers.

The trip was rather short notice, but that didn't stop Dominic from getting cleaned up. At the moment, he was wearing a black jacket, dark blue jeans, a white shirt, black combat boots, and a pair of mirror sunglasses. The sunglasses were to cover up his eyes as the unnatural amber-orange color of his irises drew more attention than he preferred.

It was a common trait among his true family. Jordan was not his actual sister, nor was Thomas Ademar and Jacklyn Ademar his parents. He was adopted. Dominic Blackstone, the sole member of his family that still lived, as far as anyone knew anyway. However, many members of the other factions were rather distrustful and suspicious of him, and he couldn't really blame them.

It was his family, the Blackstone Legion that nearly plunged the Three Factions into annihilation, but, it was also for another reason they were wary of him. Ever since he was little, he could feel the power of his ancestry course through his blood, through his soul. He may have been an Inferno Knight, but he was also something much more.

In the palm of his hand, a small orb of mist formed. It seemingly glowed a yellowish gold while black mist evaporated. It stayed for a moment before vanishing into the air. Dominic narrowed his eyes at his hand, grimacing in discomfort as a medallion, one that bore the image of a sword plunging into the ground, the blade becoming tree roots while two castles flanked it on both sides, a star and crown were placed above the guard of the sword, pulsed lightly, suppressing the dark power.

It was there for a reason, and to be honest, while he didn't really like, he knew why it was there.

Little did the Warden know that the bell for the school rang and from the doors, swarms of students emerged. The majority of the students were girls, while a low percentage of them were boys, both wearing similar uniforms, the only difference was the boys wore pants while the girls wore skirts. Dominic ignored them for a while as took out his phone to look at the time. While he was doing this, several groups of girls noticed the Knight and were immediately lovesick from how handsome he was.

"Who is that!?"

"I don't know. Never saw him before."

"I didn't think we found someone who is hotter than Kiba."

"Do you think he came here to transfer?"

"If he does then it will be heaven."

"Please, God, don't tell me the reports about this place are true," muttered Dominic to himself as he read the file about Kuoh and prayed that it was exaggerating.

"Hey, you!" someone, a boy if Dominic could guess, shouted at him.

Glancing up from his phone, he looked to his right to see through male students glaring at him for some reason. One was bald, another had glasses, and the last had brown hair and had his blazer and button shirt open to show his red t-shirt.

"Can I help you?" asked Dominic, speaking in Japanese as he knew that they wouldn't understand him if he spoke in English.

"Yeah, you can get the hell out of here!" shouted the bald one.

"Yeah! We already have one Casanova here we don't need a second!"

"What? Why? I haven't done anything," argued Dominic, falling back to his instincts to try and settle this calmly.

"You are a thorn in our dream!" the brown hair boy shouted.

"That being?" asked the Knight.

"Our dream of getting a harem and becoming Harem Kings!" the brown hair boy shouted with much enthusiasm.

The bald one raised his fist in the air, "Seizing boobs and looking at asses is what make life worth wild!" As the girls were greatly disturbed by this, Dominic was not showing his increasing anger, and instead uttered one word.

"What?"

"So get the hell out of here!" demanded the glasses teen.

 _'Fuck, so the reports are true. The majority of the male population here are perverted assholes, with overinflated egos and delusions of grandeur, and more often than not, have their heads stuck up their asses,'_ thought Dominic and coming to the conclusion that talking isn't gonna fix this.

"For all your interest in becoming what can essentially be boiled down to as pimps, I really don't see why I should move. I'm pretty sure I would be doing the women population of Kuoh a favor if I stayed," mocked Dominic as he turned his back to them and took a few steps away from them before stopping.

"What did you say?!" demanded the students wearing glasses.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Your _dream_ as you so affectionately placed it as, will be all for naught."

"What?!"

"You'll try to become harem kings, but you'll only do it once. You might get the girls, you might get what you want, but it will be all hollow," explained the Knight as he flipped his phone in his hand, "And you won't get very far with your current actions."

"You think you know a better way?" challenged the brown haired boy.

"When my mother raised me, she gave me an important piece of advice that I took to heart. She said that it would help me find the right girl for me," continued Dominic as if he was never interrupted, "you wanna know what that was?"

The three boys looked on in confusion, "'Manners maketh man,'" Said Dominic finally before glancing over his right shoulder as he ran his fingers along the sides of his phone, feeling the stainless steel casing of his iPhone 6, "You know what that means and how it applies here?"

"Get to the point," demanded the bald boy.

"You wanna know how it works then? How about I translate it for you so you can better understand it," said Dominic ominously.

Faster than anyone could blink, the raven-haired teen spun and hurled his phone right at the center of the brown haired teen's forehead. Dominic wasn't worried about damaging his phone, mostly thanks to the stainless steel case that holds the phone. Spinning through the air like a throwing star, one of the rounded corners of the cellular device impacted with the teen's forehead and ricocheted of straight up.

The teen was instantly knocked back as he tettered and fell onto his back while the bald and glasses boy watched the friend fall back before them, nearly unconscious.

"Issei!" cried the bald teen.

Watching them with growing anger was Dominic who held his hand up and falling out of the sky was his phone that fell right into his hand. Catching it, the young adult began strolling to the two boys who turned their attention away from Issei to look at the approaching teen.

"Now that I have your attention," drawled Dominic as he put his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket and stopped about a foot away from them, "Are we going to stand here all day? Or are we gonna fight?"

"You bastard!" shouted the bald teen as fury burst inside him. He pulled his fist back, intending on aiming for Dominic's head, however, the young adult easily avoided it by leaning back and pushing it aside so that the bald boy's fist would smash into the glasses boy.

The punch collided with his jaw, and since the bald boy wasn't holding anything back, he actually knocked a tooth of his friend's mouth.

"Motohama!" cried out the bald teen.

"What the hell, Matsuda?! You're supposed to hit him, not me!" shouted the glasses.

"Not like it would do him much good," mocked Dominic.

Fury burst into the two boys as they both charged at the Knight. They both raised their fists this time, but Dominic blocked both their punches before countering with a punch to their exposed sides. Issei was just sitting up to see Dominic suddenly grab both Matsuda and Motohama by the back of their heads and proceeded to smash them into each other. Both were clearly dazed as Warden suddenly shoved them apart so they would fall to his right and left.

"Motohama! Matsuda!" shouted Issei.

"Yes, they told me their names thank you," stated Dominic, not really caring if they had a concussion or not. If anything, the concussion might actually help them.

"You bastard!"

Dominic rolled his eyes as he opened his left hand and caught Issei's fist. Twisting it around, he heard Issei cry out in pain but it didn't last as the teen landed a massive gut punch to his stomach, actually causing the boy's feet to leave ground. Issei was suspended in the air for about half a second before he landed on his face in the dirt.

"Loser," muttered Dominic as he walked back to where he was originally standing and resumed waiting for Elizabeth Braddock and Eirik Ragnar. As Issei and his friends were tasting the dirt, the nearby girls all began gossiping about what just happened between them and handsome stranger.

"Did you see that?"

"He took the Perverted Trio like they were nothing."

"Not only he handsome, he's super strong and put them in their place."

"I wonder how big his muscles are?"

"I would love to feel them wrap around me."

"You know, gossiping about someone is not a good way to get on their good side!" shouted Dominic, causing the girls to jump in surprise that he heard them.

"But it does give some insight into who a person is," said a female voice behind him. The voice spoke in English and had a British touch to it.

"But he does have a point," added another voice, this one male and gruff.

Turning around, Dominic saw his two new partners. Wearing a black motorcycle jacket with dark purple highlights that hugged her curves and did very little to hide her bust, as well as a pair of jeans and leather boots was Elizabeth Braddock. Her hair was finely brushed, but was extremely curvy, like it flowed through water constantly, but all did was add to her beauty.

Behind Elizabeth was Eirik Ragnar. He was much larger in person, powerful arms and a burly build. He wore a simple grey and light green sweatshirt, a pair of worn jeans and heavy boots. In his right hand was a large chest with wheels while slung over his left shoulder was an extremely large duffel, which Dominic could only assume contained his clothing.

"Elizabeth Braddock and Eirik Ragnar," greeted Dominic, as he stepped towards them, his right hand going up to remove his glasses while he prayed they wouldn't be too unnerved by his orange amber eyes, "Dominic Blackstone, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Elizabeth as she shook Dominic's hand, but became a little lost in his eyes, not because of their color, well, maybe a little, but not for the reason you would think. She could see so much more to them, an extremely caring person who had the unfortunate luck of being born into a greatly disliked family, "Nice eyes."

"Nice hair," complimented Dominic genuinely, he would've gotten lost in her own eyes but remembered Eirik was there and went to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You anything like your family?" asked Eirik right off the bat, catching him off guard. The Warden was silent for a moment before he answered.

"No."

As the three were speaking, the girls took notice of Eirik and were quickly stunned by his appearance.

"Oh my God! There's another!"

"I feel like I am in heaven!"

"I wonder who the girl with the purple hair is."

"Who cares? Look at the muscles on that guy. He looks so strong."

"Indeed, but who's the girl? And how did she make her hair that color?"

"Does she know either of them?"

Ignoring, or more likely, noting the comments being said, Elizabeth looked over Dominic's shoulder to see the three boys groaning on the ground, "What happened to them?"

"Oh, that, well," began Dominic as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "you know the reports that the majority of the male populous in Kuoh are a bunch of perverted assholes who may have their head stuck up their asses for the majority of the time? Well, major understatement. These three saw me as a threat to their _dream_ *throws in air quotes with his fingers* and-"

"Tried to attack you and you retaliated by kicking their asses?" finished Eirik, raising an eyebrow. Dominic nodded, still scratching his head but was pleasantly surprised when the Warlord dropped the handle on the chest and extended his hand and had a small smirk, "Something tells me we're gonna get along just fine."

Dominic returned the smirk and shook Eirik's hand.

"Shall we, boys?" asked Elizabeth, gesturing for them to leave.

"There's a cab waiting for us at the entrance. I'm sure you saw it," began Dominic as he and Eirik were about to leave with Elizabeth when a voice stopped them.

"Hold it!" shouted Issei, causing the three to turn around to see him standing back up.

"You know, standing up is not a good idea after receiving a concussion. However, in your case, it might actually help you. You know, make you see that your dream is all hollow," joked Dominic, causing Elizabeth to giggle and Eirik to chuckle.

"Shut up!" snapped Issei as he ran up to him and tried to punch the Knight, but Dominic caught the hand and proceeded to flip him around.

While he was flipping Dominic swung his left arm low at his legs, sweeping them out from underneath him. Suddenly lunging forward, he smashed his shoulder directly into the center of Issei's back, sending him flying into the fence a nearby tennis court that was on the school campus. Slamming into the fence, the boy fell down and groaned in pain as Dominic straightened himself out and adjusted his jacket as he put his sunglasses back.

""Issei!"" shouted both Motohama and Matsuda in unison as they saw their friend get pummeled.

"Thank you saving me the trouble of having to introduce all three of you," mocked Dominic, "Eirik, Elizabeth, this Motohama and Matsuda. Together with their unconscious friend Issei, they form 'The Perverted Trio!'" To add insult to injury, Dominic added a little hand wave, mocking them even more, causing the two boys to glare even more at him.

It was then an idea popped into his head, and one for Elizabeth's sake as Dominic figured that more than a few boys at the school were having perverted thoughts about her, "I've already introduced myself to our crowd. Would you like the honors of doing the same for yourselves?"

"Aren't you the gentleman?" laughed Elizabeth as she playfully shoved Dominic's shoulder while Eirik chuckled sinisterly as he dropped his duffel bag and chest.

"This is gonna be fun," chuckled Eirik as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Our business is with you, not this guy! Though, we can't really complain about getting into business with her," said Motohama, a perverted grin spreading across his face when he saw the approaching Japanese girl.

"Please, as if you could handle this much woman," taunted Elizabeth, her good mood gone as she readied herself.

"I'll take baldy," growled Eirik as he approached Matsuda.

Matsuda tried charging, and threw his fist out, punching Eirik right in the stomach, but the giant didn't even move. If anything, the bald boy was now holding his wrist in pain as he felt like he just punched a brick wall. Using this chance, Eirik grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air. Holding him there, he landed a brutal punch to his stomach.

Dropping him back to his feet, Matsuda stumbled as he tried to keep standing, but this would be for nothing as the Warlord suddenly grabbed him by his shirt yet again, this time, pulling him into his shoulder so that Eirik would flip him over his shoulder so that he held him up in the air. Holding him for a moment, Eirik proceeded to slam him back down in a way that knocked all the air out of his lungs.

"Take it like a man punk," stated the giant as he stepped over him to retrieve his belongings.

Motohama and Elizabeth were squaring off.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you, but I wouldn't mind getting my hands on you, beautiful," flirted the glasses teen.

"Trust me, you really don't want me to get my hands on you," stated the purplette as she suddenly dashed forward faster than he could blink.

Close the gap in a fraction of a second, Elizabeth was already on him. If any other girl had thrown herself at Motohama, he'd feel like he won the lottery, but in this case, all he felt was pain. And not the good kind. Flipping around, Elizabeth scissored her legs around the teen's waist, maneuvering herself so that she would grab his arm. Taking hold of the limb, she pulled with all her might, flipping Motohama onto his stomach while simultaneously throwing herself in the air.

Performing a corkscrew in the air, she flipped around before angling herself so that her heels were aimed right for the center of his back. She landed right on him, causing Motohama to cry out in pain but was quickly silenced as Elizabeth grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back while planting her left heel on the back of his neck.

"I think you've made your point, Elizabeth," called out Dominic, knowing that she could kill him if she hadn't restrained herself with that flip, "he's beaten, you don't need to break him. Besides, from the looks of the male populous, you've made it clear that you won't take shit from anyone. Besides, we need still have to meet up with your grandfather."

Letting out a sigh, Elizabeth released Motohama, not before stepping on his head and making her way towards Dominic and Eirik who had reclaimed his belongings.

"Not too shabby back there for a Warden," complimented Eirik as he walked beside Dominic to his left while Elizabeth walked to the right of said Warden.

"Not bad yourself," returned Dominic, "I'm certain John Cena would approve."

"You're not like most Warden's, you're a bit more fun," noted Elizabeth as stepped a bit closer to Dominic, "That makes you alright in my book, Dominic."

"Sometimes being different can make all the difference," replied the Warden, "and call Dom'."

"Only if you call me Betsy," shot back Elizabeth as she looped her left arm through his right. Dominic glanced over at the Orochi but seeing the content look on her face stopped him from asking her to let go.

Despite himself, Eirik could only snort in amusement. The two literally met five minutes ago and they were already acting like they knew each other for years. When he finds a girl, he's gonna try to make an effort to get to know her first.

As the trio were leaving for the waiting taxi, the female students had all begun to start texting messages to friends about what just happened. Some were even able to get a picture while one managed to snag a video of thehole thing. This was something they had to show their friends.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

inside an old building, a group of teens were standing around two people who were sitting on the couch apart from each other. One girl had long crimson hair was drinking her tea while a blond hair male, a short white hair girl, and a long black hair girl stood right behind her. On the other side, a girl with black hair and glasses was sitting while with a group of girls behind her. Each of them had a different hair color.

The redhead lowered her cup and place on the table, "So Sona, I guess the reason for your visit is about the unknown power we felt just a couple of hours ago?"

"Yes Rias, have you determine what or he it is yet?"

"No, you?"

"Unfortunately, not a lot. All we have are rumors and a picture that Momo has from one of her classmates of the three possible candidates."

"Three?" Rias raise an eyebrow.

"Momo...," requested Sona glancing back.

A white hair girl with blue-green eyes came forward and pulled out a picture of three unannounced visitors that came today.

Rias picked the photo up and narrowed her eyes, "It's one of these three?"

"Yes," Sona adjusted her glasses, "We have no information on them since they not a part of our school; however, rumors has it that the Perverted Trio fought them, but lost miserably. Witnesses overhear the names of these three. The burly one is named Eirik Ragnar, the girl is Elizabeth Braddock, and the young man wearing the sunglasses is named Dominic Blackstone."

Rias sighed as a response, "Why must the boys in this school be perverts?"

"I wish I knew, Rias."

A silent atmosphere filled the room as the blond hair boy chuckled nervously as girls just sigh. Ever since Kuoh became co-ed, perverts flock here like crazy. The boys of the first years had proven to be the worst of the worst especially three, in particular, the Perverted Trio. It's nearly been a full year and those three have been nothing but trouble.

Rias sighed before returning her attention back to the photo again, "I suppose you want our assistance in finding these three?"

"Correct. We can't allow an unknown force roam freely in our territory."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Rias. Good day," thanked Sona before she got up and headed towards the door along with the girls that were with her.

The long black hair girl notice Rias was still staring at the photo, but her attention was more focus on the teen with the sunglasses, "Ara ara, something caught your interest, Buchou?"

"No time for your jokes, Akeno. This is a serious problem. We must know if these two boys and the girl are friend or foe. Search the city and if you come across them watch them then report back to me."

"""Aye, Buchou!""" the three shouted

* * *

 ** _Outskirts of Kuoh_**

"So, your grandfather is your mother's father, and is a Kensei," recalled Dominic as he carried his luggage which consisted of a trunk that was held in his right hand, a duffel bag in left, and a large rucksack which hung from his shoulders.

"Yeah, Musashi Yamada was a general in the Japanese Army for a while, but during the Second World War, rejected the current ruler and helped the U.S. as a captain before he transferred to the 442nd Regimental Combat Team," supplied Betsy as she walked beside Dominic. She wasn't carrying anything as her belongings had already been shipped to the home, courtesy of her grandparents.

"Sounds like a leader I could get behind if I was a Samurai," commented Eirik as he continued to lug his belongings.

The group continued on their current path until they came across a large stone staircase. Looking up the way, they saw several men running away from the house, a look of fear in their eyes. The young warriors were about to drop their belongings before they saw the numerous cuts and bruises that littered their bodies. A few other men were half dragging themselves away from the house. Or rather a dojo from the look of things.

"Let this be a warning to never again cross Musashi Yamada," warned a powerful voice from the top of the stone staircase. A distinct Japanese accent accompanied his words. More thugs ran out in fear, not even bothering to try anything with the arriving teens.

"That must be mister Yamada," mused Dominic as he adjusted his grip on his bags.

"I'll go first," suggested Betsy as she took the lead. Dominic and Eirik followed behind. After a minute or so, they came across a large building. It looked similar to how a stereotypical dojo would in a movie about feudal Japan. The grass was evenly cut, the bushes were also finely trimmed. The Dojo itself was a large, three-story building with two smaller buildings that served as storage equipment housing, on the left and right. Behind the main building, towards the back garden and training area was a guest house that could easily accommodate up to five people.

The dojo had an excellent view of Kuoh, and given that its owners were members of the Samurai and had looked over this city for many years, it would make sense that they would require a view of the whole city while also remaining semi-close to it.

Standing on the front step was a tall man. He had a strong posture, even with his back turned to them. He was wearing an old jacket, a pair of dress pants, and some shoes. His hair was greying, but still had some of its original black colors. Resting on his shoulder was a long Nodachi. From what Dominic could see, it had white fabric strips wrapped around the handle, a bronze accent that was placed halfway down the handle while some sort of symbol was etched into the blade.

"I must applaud you for your bravery, but not your intelligence," said Musashi as he flipped the sword off his shoulder and held it tightly in one hand, "No matter how many thugs you bring, I will never surrender this dojo."

"Still as stubborn as mom said you were, grandad," said Betsy loudly, whilst leaning to the right and placing her hand on her hip.

Almost immediately, Musashi turned around, giving the trio a look at his face. It was aged, not surprising to say the least, but for someone to have served as a General for Japan before World War 2, one would think he would like far older. But instead, he looked to be in his seventies. A bushy gray mustache was placed on his upper lip while his steel eyes locked onto his granddaughter.

"Elizabeth!" greeted the elderly man as he lost all previous stoic behavior as a huge grin spread across his face, dismissing his Nodachi before he threw his arms up into the air like he was preparing to give her a hug as he walked down to greet his granddaughter, "You're here!"

"Just in time to see you cleaning up the place," teased the Orochi as she approached and was pulled into a near bone-crushing hug, "speaking of which, what was all that?"

"Bah, some punks called the Bloody Hounds, supposedly the most dangerous gang in all of Kuoh," explained the elderly Kensei, "thought I would be an easy target to shake down and use the Dojo as an HQ."

"Pretty sure they didn't get the memo that you're a decorated officer of two different armies."

"That would be an understatement," snorted Musashi. Noticing Dominic and Eirik standing behind the purplette, waiting patiently for her to introduce them, "who are they?"

"Oh, right," remembered Betsy as she turned around to introduce both her new partners, "grandfather, this is Dominic Blackstone and Eirik Ragnar."

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Yamada," greeted Dominic as he extended his hand.

The Kensei eyed the extended appendage with a look of suspicion, which was not unexpected. Most Samurai were rather shy around unknown people, given their secretive nature during the early years. But once you got to know them and they you, they would be extremely friendly.

"Forgive me for my hesitance," said the Kensei in a level tone, all the previous kindness to his granddaughter gone in favor for an aura of professionalism as he reached out took the hand, "I've read a good deal about you."

"I've come to acknowledge my family history," said the Warden as he let go of the Kensei's hand, knowing full well that even over several centuries, the three factions were still wary of the Blackstone Legion, "I don't blame you for being cautious. If I was anyone else, I would likely be the same. But just so you know, I am not the same as my blood family. I want to be better than them."

Silence prevailed for a moment before Musashi nodded, a small smile forming on his weathered face, "Maybe you will be."

With that, he turned to Eirik who had dropped his bags for the moment. He could still carry them, for hours in fact. He just found it unnecessary at the moment.

"You're a Warlord if I've ever met one," commented Musashi as he took the Viking's hand and gave a firm handshake.

"How could you tell?" asked the burly giant, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A good warrior can tell by how another carries him or herself," answered the veteran warrior, bestowing a bit of wisdom, but then added in humor, "Plus I read your file as well."

"Funny," snorted Eirik as he crossed his arms, "Real funny."

"So, where are we staying?" asked Betsy, knowing that they should probably settle in with their belongings.

"There's a guest house in the back that will be your home here," answered Musashi as he turned his back to the group and began to lead them around the dojo. The dojo itself had an excellent view of Kuoh while also being a good distance from the city itself, which made sense as Musashi and Naomi were the protectors of the city for many years, in secret despite the presence of devils, "your grandmother, Naomi, owns a mall nearby. Since you'll be needing a day job, she'll be able to set you up with something. You'll be attending Kuoh Academy but in a few months, waiting list and such. But will give you time to get the lay of the land and settle in."

"Thank you very much for doing this, Mr. Yamada," thanked Dominic as he carried his belongings.

"Don't thank me yet," cautioned the warrior as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at each teen in the eye, "I'm pretty certain you know about the Devil faction here?"

"First thing I noticed," commented Eirik, knowing that it was the main issue of Kuoh.

"The devils are relatively inactive, keeping to themselves. But make no mistake, don't give them a reason to get curious of you lot. Your mission will only be harder to keep an eye on them," cautioned Musashi, "there are monsters in the forests and in hiding throughout Kuoh, eliminating them will be a secondary mission while here."

After giving them his warning he directed them to the back garden when the guest house would be their new home, "Your belongings are already inside, Elizabeth. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," and with that, Musashi left the three warriors.

Now alone, Elizabeth, Dominic, and Eirik all looked at the house in minor pride. Seemed like they were real warriors now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 School Days and Devils

_**And here we are, chapter 2. Honestly, didn't think I would get such a response to the first chapter in a few hours since posting. Anyway, just as a thank you, I'm posting a chapter early just for you. Also, yes, the Orochi is a parody of the Marvel Psylocke. I plan on giving her similar abilities. It wouldn't be a huge stretch as in the For Honor game, the Samurai, Vikings, and Knights all have an effect that looks similar to plasma. For the Samurai, it is called Plasma Shock and instead of blue it is purple so Betsy will be able to create an energy katana, but I plan to give her an actual, physical katana.**_

 _ **If any of you have a suggestion on what the katana should be as in weapon sets like how I have the Unwaking Nightmare for Dominic, I'm open to suggestion. Same goes for Eirik. I might make a Wonder Woman and For Honor crossover just for kicks and giggles but if it does well also, I'll continue it.**_

 _ **Anyway, getting ahead of myself, going back to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own For Honor or High School DxD.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: School Day and Devils_**

 _*3 months later*_

A few months had passed since the warriors had arrived in Kuoh and things have been surprisingly quiet. After settling in, Dominic, Elizabeth, and Eirik all managed to get jobs, thanks to Naomi who found a position that suited each warrior in the mall. Dominic was an employee of a bookstore and cafe. His knowledge of books was invaluable and his sense of culture. On a side note, he also made some music of his own, it was actually very good and was played in the cafe or at the local club. Elizabeth gained a position as a barista at the cafe that was connected to the bookstore. If it was Naomi trying to set up her granddaughter and Dominic, it wasn't clear. What was clear is that Elizabeth was an excellent coffee maker, making coffees using different flavoring and creams and more often then naught, did it in a flashy style of using her skills as an Orochi to give the process a little flash. Eirik got a job as a security guard for the mall and easily made his way up the ranks in no time at all, giving an in-depth look on his skills as a leader and the ability to dispell situations rather quickly. He also got the reputation of carrying a baton and riot shield wherever he went.

The trio worked weekdays, for about ten hours each day. Initially, the employers of each establishment thought the teens were joking. Oh, how wrong they were. Ten hours of work was practically nothing for Knights, Vikings, or Samurai. It was basically embedded into their genes to go for long periods of time with little to no sleep. The constant fighting made that so. They all actually really enjoyed their jobs, it gave them a chance to just be normal, or about as normal as they can get.

Getting citizenships wasn't as hard as you would think, having multiple connections to basically every government in the world. However, some interesting events did happen with the Orochi and the Warlord.

Each faction has a sort of animals that goes with them and can act as partners. For the Knights, it is a dragon. Dragons are extremely intelligent and just as curious when they are born. The size of these magnificent beasts can range from the size of a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III to the size of a parrot, and extremely rare cases, the size of an Oil Tanker. Depending on the type of dragon, they can either breath fire or some other element. Their growth rate is extremely impressive, only needing a few years of growth before they reach full size.

For the Vikings, they can have multiple animal partners. Said animals can range from birds of prey to wolves, and on rare occasion, some snakes. The most common animal for the Viking is a type of mountain ram that grows to the same size as a horse. These rams are commonly used for infantry and mounted attacks as well as scaling sheer cliffs in very little time. To add some similarities to the Knights' Dragons, the animals associated with the Vikings have extremely fast growth rates.

For Eirik, he was surprised by a gift from his parents in the form of a Gyrfalcon. This bird was actually much larger than the average Gyrfalcon which was 48 to 61 cm in length, about 805 to 1350 grams, and with a wingspan of about 110 to 130 cm. Eiriks falcon was about three times that.

For Betsy, she got something a little different, a present from her grandparents. For the Samurai, they have a type of mystical fox that lives in their homes. These animals are very much different from regular foxes, possessing unique abilities. They grow up rather quickly, but not to the same rate as dragons.

Betsy was given a fox cub as a gift from her grandparents. Now a fox cub from the samurai faction is about the same size as a regular fox. Suffice to say, both Eirik and Betsy had new responsibilities to deal with other than the potential threat of devils in Kuoh.

At the moment, however, the teens were currently relaxing in the guest house which they have since upgraded when they moved in. Dominic was reading a book, Betsy was texting some friends she made in Kuoh, and Eirik was practicing his punches on a punching bag he bought online.

Suddenly, the door to the guest house opened up and Musashi entered, carrying a briefcase and a large box.

"Hello, granddad," greeted Betsy as she put her phone away while Dominic glanced up from his book and joined her. Eirik landed a few more punches to the bag before stopping to grab a towel and dried himself off of sweat before also heading over to find out what the Kensei had brought.

"Glad to see you relaxing, but at the moment, I have some important news," informed Musashi as he gestured for them to come over to the kitchen table where he set the briefcase on the table and the box next to it, "I was able to get your registration forms and your uniforms for Kuoh Academy."

"So the big surprise is that we're getting closer to the devil's lair?" asked Eirik humorously if his tone was anything to go by.

"In a way," replied the old master, a small smirk had formed, "but in all honesty, this is part of your mission."

"Wouldn't the jobs get in the way of school?" asked Dominic, bringing up a valid point. Their jobs all would have to rearranged to accommodate the change.

"Correct. But this will also test your ability to adapt to a changing environment."

"So when do we go to the Academy?" asked Betsy as she looked at the box with growing interest.

"The registration papers are in the case. Just give it to the administration once you fill them out and you will be set. Your uniforms are in the box, along with your textbooks. Your first day starts tomorrow. But going back to work, Naomi has already informed your bosses that you'll be attending school. Get some rest, you'll require it for the day ahead."

"Thank you, Mister Yamada," thanked Dominic as he shook his hand.

"Think nothing of it," replied Musashi as he left the house. Once he left, the three teens looked to one another.

"Guess we'll be getting closer to the devils, huh?" remarked Eirik as he opened the box and grabbed a uniform that was about his size and took three extra pairs that were in there.

"For me, it's kinda ironic," snorted Dominic wryly as he took a textbook and flipped through it, noting that most of the information in the book was full of things he already knew.

"I wouldn't worry too much," reassured Betsy as she bumped her hip against his, a smirk on her face, "It's not like an Inferno Knight like yourself has much to worry about."

"Who said I was worried about myself?" shot back the Knight as he gives the Orochi an amused look.

In the three months that followed, Betsy and Dominic had grown rather close. Eirik would joke that they were practically dating, but to his amusement and their dismay, they would almost always deny it at the same exact time. Relationships between warriors of different factions weren't prohibited, but they weren't extremely encouraged due to past strains. But to be honest, it wasn't that much to worry about.

"Jeez, just accept the reality already," exasperated Eirik as he walked away with his uniform and clothing, leaving both Betsy and Dominic redfaced.

"I'm not with him/her!" they said at the same time, only prompting the Warlord to let out a bark of laughter.

"Remind me to kick his ass later," muttered Betsy as she glared at the leaving form of Eirik.

"Get in line," retorted Dominic, placing a textbook on his arm.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

In a classroom within Kuoh, Rias was sitting in class with her friends Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki had long straight black hair that reached down to her knees and had heterochromia eyes, her right eye was light brown and the other was violet. She wore light blue glasses which had half rim square lenses.

The four were sitting in their classroom ready to start their third and final year at Kuoh. It wasn't anything exciting really since nothing really happen for past couple months, except the unknown power they felt. They searched everywhere for the three suspects, but couldn't find a clue. It was embarrassing for them for not being able to find three boys in their territory; however, they haven't given up yet especially Rias.

Just before they could begin the teacher came in and has an important announcement to make which caught everybody's attention.

"Attention everybody, we have three new students joining us today. Please welcome them with open arms."

Rias quickly turned to Sona with a serious expression, "Did you know about this?"

"Actually, I don't. This must have been last minute transfers otherwise I would have known about this."

Meanwhile, the other girls in the class were getting very excited.

"Who do think they will be?"

"I hope they are boys. We have enough girls in the school."

"Let just hope they're not perverts like most of the guys here."

"Agreed."

Rias simply sighed at their responses and turned to the window in boredom. It was always about boys in these conversations and she was getting tired of hearing them. Every guy she saw here was the same; weak, perverted, and disappointing. Is it that hard to have a normal guy who doesn't have a perverted mind? She wasn't the only one who felt the same way. Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki all wish the same thing and were getting tired of the male students' behavior.

A knock echoed the room forcing everybody to be quiet as the teacher smiled, "Come on in."

Entering the room through the door were two males, both wearing the school uniform if only slightly altered, while standing between the two was a female with deep purple hair. The boy on the right of the girl was taller than her, having his blazer open and swapping out the ribbon for a tie while also wearing a pair of sunglasses, masking his eyes. Hanging around his neck was a small, gold medallion. The other boy, though man would be a more accurate term, towered over the two others, had his arms crossed, the blazer was also left open, but he didn't wear the ribbon at all or a tie. Instead, he had the top open slightly. The girl in the middle had left her uniform relatively the same if only leaving one top button undone.

Every girl was ogling the sight of the two boys while the male students were busy ogling the sole girl. However, only four of the present female students were completely shocked. Three suspects, whom they have been searching for over the course of three months to no headway whatsoever just waltz into their classroom and are now part of the class.

The four were thinking the exact same thing, """" _You have got to be kidding me!?_ """"

However, this also did make it easier for them to keep an eye on and figure out which one possessed the unknown power.

"Would you three mind introducing yourselves to the class?" asked the teacher politely.

"I don't mind," replied the boy on the right, "My name is Dominic Blackstone."

"Elizabeth Braddock," said the girl nodding to the class.

"Eirik Ragnar," said the giant gruffly.

"If you have any questions about us, don't be afraid to ask," announced Dominic with a level tone. However, this first display of being a nice guy on his and Eirik's part would bring way more problems then either of them realized. The boys who had all witnessed what Betsy did to any guy who tried to hit on her kept quiet. They liked girls, but they weren't in any hurry to get their asses handed to them.

All the same, in literally four seconds, the class erupted with cheers and screams of joy that their wishes had come true. Dominic closed his eyes and took a steady breath in and out while Elizabeth rolled her and Eirik remained passive.

"Settle down, class, settle down," requested the teacher, before she turned to the three new students, "Now then, you can take your seats."

They nodded before following the teacher to the empty seats that were likely for them. All the while they were walking, they could hear all the whispers around them. Dominic snorted, guess some places really do have the stereotypical school girls, all gossiping.

Taking their seats, Betsy sat down next to Dominic while Eirik sat on his other side. However, it wasn't long until they were compelled to glance behind to find out what was causing them to. Behind Dominic was a girl with long flowing red hair and next to her was another girl with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, both staring at Dominic. Two other girls wearing glasses were glancing between Betsy and Eirik, not with interest but almost analytical.

While any other guy might be having a field day that these girls noticed him, for the three warriors, it was different. Dominic sighed as he turned back forward as the teacher began the class. Eirik snorted as he reclined in his chair while Betsy flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to focus on the lesson.

While everything seems normal, it wasn't. Their action did not go unnoticed by the class nor to the girls behind them. This was the first time they witness a guy who did not lose their composer at the sight of the four most popular girls in school. All the guys here would become lost for words when they lay sight on them. Girls were an exception to this for obvious reasons.

However, this simple action illustrates that the two new male students were not perverts, which brought even more joy to them. For Rias and the others, it was different. At first sight, Dominic, Eirik, and Elizabeth seem like normal teens, but something was different about them. They couldn't tell what it was and they couldn't describe it either in words. But one thing was certain, they had to confront them as soon as possible.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Time in the class went by rather quickly, and soon it was lunch. At first, the Knight, Viking, and Samurai agreed to have lunch in at least a semi-private area but were intercepted by a swarm of girls, or at least Dominic and Eirik were, Betsy was largely ignored not that she would object. However, she did stick close to Dominic when all the school girls began asking questions.

"Eirik, Dominic, where are you guys from?"

"How do you know each other?"

"What made you guys transfer here?"

"Elizabeth, why is your hair purple?"

"How come you wear sunglasses, Dominic?"

"Is Elizabeth your girlfriend, Dominic?"

Dominic had a baffled expression, while Eirik just facepalmed. Both of them should have seen this coming. But nonetheless, the Warden decided to humor the girls, if only to get them to leave them alone.

"Okay, okay, slow down," requested Dominic as he held his hands up to get them to stop asking so many questions, "Eirik, you want to go?"

"Right," replied the giant as he turned to the group, "My family comes from a small town in Finland, just outside of Rovaniemi."

"I'm from London England, in case you were curious," interjected Betsy, leaning into my shoulder.

"What about you, Dominic?" asked one of the many girls.

"I'm from Los Angelas, California, or at least my adopted family is," he answered looking down for a moment.

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah, never knew my real parents. I don't know where I'm originally from. I only my last name and so far, I haven't made any progress with that," Dominic said somberly but picked himself up before the girls could all get sorry and have an excuse to get closer, "As for how we know each other, our families go way back so we all know each other."

That was our official story. It was far simpler than to explain that none of us knew each other and that we all happen to join Kuoh at the exact same time, "Why we transferred here is because our parents wanted us to have the best education, and Betsy had grandparents here. Since we're close, Eirik and myself were allowed to stay with them."

"That's really nice of them," commented another girl, "but just curious, why is your hair purple, Elizabeth? It's a really nice color."

"Not the first time I've been asked that," chuckled the secret Orochi as she shifted closer as she wasn't used to being the center of attention, "My hair is naturally this girl. It's something genetic, I can't quite remember how exactly, but it's genetic."

"As for me, why I wear sunglasses, it's a sensitive topic so let's just leave it at that. It's personal," he said in a level tone, but Eirik and Betsy knew what he really meant. The unnatural color of his eyes put off a lot of people so to avoid earning a lot of attention, he wore the glasses, "And the last question, uh, no, we aren't dating."

"Doesn't mean we can't," said Betsy in a teasing tone as she looped her arm through his.

The girl's narrowed their eyes in jealousy, "Any more questions?" asked Eirik suddenly. Snapping them out of their minor tantrum before shaking their heads before parting to allow Dominic, Betsy, and Eirik to leave the room, "Have a nice lunch."

"See you around," added Dominic as he and the other two warriors left. As soon as they were gone, the school girls did exactly what they were best at gossiping. Primarily about how nice and gentlemanly Dominic and Eirik was and a few things about Betsy. Rias and her friends grew curious about Dominic and Eirik since they were different from rest of the boys here at Kuoh. Elizabeth was someone also to consider. They started thinking of a plan to be better acquainted with them and find out who they are.

* * *

"You all noticed Rias and her followers, correct?" asked Dominic as he sat down on the roof of the school to have his lunch.

"Yep/Uh-huh," replied Eirik and Betsy at the same time.

"She's much different than what I originally expected, but still, there's a chance we might be attracting her attention," continued the Warden as he held an apple in his hand.

"Three warriors with mystical powers from factions that have been around for nearly a thousand years arrive at a school that she also happens to attend, it's gonna attract her attention," deadpanned Eirik as he took a bite out of his beef jerky, "it's her territory."

"But she doesn't know we're warriors," pointed out Betsy as she brought up a valid point, "Our mission was to keep an eye on her, but also keep the factions a secret."

As Betsy said this, the wheels in Dominic's mind were turning. It was true, their mission was to oversee the devils and make sure they weren't a threat to humanity, not unlike the Catholic goal of the angels and church, but the Iron Legion catered more towards humanity than God. As for the Warborn Vikings, they had their own gods, the ones who granted them their power like how God gave the Knights unique abilities.

The Norse gods were very real, as were the nine realms. The same could be said for the Samurai and the Shinto gods and goddesses. They all had a say in the world, like God and the Devil does. The more or less steady reliance on the three factions gives them some say in the world. However, even if they do get discovered by Rias and her followers, they still won't know about the factions.

"Well, technically, we're to make sure they won't discover the factions and the other pantheons," began Dominic as an idea appeared in his head. It was a technicality, but still within the boundaries of their mission. His tone caught the attention of both Warlord and Orochi.

"Yeah, technically, we're supposed to make sure that they don't know about the factions," recalled Betsy before she realized what he was getting at, "You're not thinking-"

"No, I'm saying if we do get made, we're still technically in the clear because if we keep them in the dark about the factions, we're still following the parameters of the mission," cleared up the Warden as he stood up to explain.

"That's a technicality," deduced Eirik as he had gone over the mission parameters and he wasn't wrong, "but you're right."

"So what, we're gonna be all friendly with them now?" asked Betsy in a sarcastic tone.

"Keep your friends close; your enemies closer," answered Dominic as he took a bite out of his apple and chuckled. Betsy started nodding before a grin formed on her face.

"Let's go make friends with some devils," stated the Londoner as she started her lunch.

"Assuming the devils don't get to us first," commented Eirik dryly as he continued eating.

* * *

 _ **Hallway, Kuoh Academy**_

The warriors were walking down a hallway to get to their next class when they noticed that everybody was moving to the left and right of the hallway.

"What the hell?" muttered Dominic as he moved to find out what was going on. Betsy and Eirik trailing behind.

Their answer was their new classmates and targets to survey: Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The ones that focused their attention on Dominic. Comments flew through the air about them on how beautiful and perfect they were along with a few other things. The Warden sighed as he shook his head: was every person here really that blinded by outward appearances?

"Look! It's Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima!"

"Aren't they so beautiful!?"

"I wish I could have a perfect body like them!"

"I would do anything to date them!"

Betsy just snorted in disgust, "They can't be serious."

"Come on, we're gonna be late for our next class if we wait here," stated Eirik as he walked passed Dominic and Betsy. The two following behind and to be honest, they couldn't care less about the consequences of the action.

Students were simply shocked to see the transfer students were not standing to the side like the rest of them. While the female students were stunned by this, the male half was enraged. They couldn't believe that these guys and girl had the guts to walk in the presence of the two hottest girls in school. As they slowly approached each other, Dominic noticed Rias was staring at him.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, causing the three to turn around and see the faces of a group of boys.

"Can I help you?" asked Dominic calmly as he, Eirik, and Betsy turned to face the group of boys.

"Do you know what you three just did?!"

"No/Not really/Don't really care what it was," were the nonchalant replies of the three transfers.

"You three got a lot of nerves walking pass the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh!"

"So?" asked Dominic folding his arms as he held a strong outward aura, "I don't see the big deal about walking passed, two classmates."

"SO?!" all of the boys practically shouted, causing the attention of everyone in the hallway, including Rias and Akeno.

"YOU SHOW THEM SOME RESPECT!"

"YEAH!"

"THEY ARE PRIME BEAUTY OF THIS SCHOOL!"

"SO, GO BACK AND APOLOGIES TO THEM!"

Dominic just had about enough of this, and from what he could see in the corner of his eyes, so were Eirik and Betsy. Seems like they had to make another stand. However, while this was going on the resident devils were thinking something else.

Rias just simply sighed at the boys' comments. She was getting tired being treated like she was some sort of important figure that deserves the utmost respect. Even Akeno was getting sick of it as well. Right before she could leave, she heard something that completely shocked her.

"No."

Dead silence.

The entire hallway was dead silent at Dominic's answer.

"I'm with Dominic. The only people I respect, are those who deserve it," agreed Betsy as she shifted her weight to her right and folded her arms.

"Ditto," finalized Eirik as he clenched his fists should a fight break out.

Everyone was in a state of shock. Rias turned around to face Dominic who had a steadfast expression locked onto the boys who were widening their eyes. This was the first time something like this happen. Mouths were dropped from everyone who heard their bold statements. The boys glared at him and Eirik with great rage while the girls were curious as to why they refused.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"You heard us," stated Dominic in an authoritative tone, "Why would I just give someone my respect? It doesn't work like that. Respect has to be earned, and so far, neither of them has done anything to earn my respect or the respect of my friends."

"OF COURSE SHE DESERVES YOUR RESPECT, ARE YOU DAMN STUPID!?"

"I'm realistic," he replied without hesitation, "until proven otherwise, to me, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima are all shine and no substance."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted together in anger before getting ready to attack them.

Before they could even move, Eirik grabbed one of them by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up so he was level with the giant's eyes. The group of boys was about to go in and help their friend, but one look from Dominic stopped them in their tracks.

"You try something, then I'll have more than enough reason to turn you into paste," threatened Eirik as he held the boy tight by the shirt.

"What's going on here!?"

Everybody turned to see familiar faces which caused many of them to gulp hard.

"It's Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra of the Student Council!"

"Oh man, Sona looks extremely mad!"

"First day of school and you already started a fight, Mr. Ragnar?" asked Sona as she walked over to the warriors, who were completely unfazed by her presence, and crossed her arms.

"Begging your pardon, Sona, but to be accurate, it's actually the other way around," cut in Dominic.

Sona turned to the Warden, giving him her attention, "Defending your friend here, Mr. Blackstone?"

"Heck no," snorted Dominic, "in fact, I personally condemn what he did. However, that is not the reason. I just want to tell you what really happened and the events that lead up to where we are now. Elizabeth can confirm or deny what I say."

"Yep," nodded Betsy as she unfolded her arms.

This caught her attention as she calmed herself down a little, "…Okay, explain what has transpired here?"

"Alright, Ms. Shitori. The three of us were just heading to our next class after lunch. As we were going to class, everyone stood to the side to allow Rias and Akeno to pass," explained Dominic before he gestured to the two in question, "Since we didn't have time to waste waiting, we continued on our way to class, but we were stopped by these guys."

He then gestured to the group of boys behind them, who were all looking rather sheepish and tried to find something, anything that could be interesting. Anything to not have to look at the glare of Sona.

"They told us to stop and apologize for the answer I gave, as well as the ones Elizabeth and Eirik gave," concluded Dominic.

"What was that answer?" asked Sona, narrowing her eyes.

"I think I speak from my friends when I said 'no.' Getting upset at our response, they were about to assault us when Eirik only defended himself and us by giving them a warning through his strength and size. What happened here was just an act of self-defense, nothing more, nothing less."

"I see," said Sona finally before she returned her attention to Dominic, "May I ask why you choose to say no and why they are so upset about it?"

"Firstly, the demanded that we were to show respect to Rias and Akeno for walking past them. Nowhere in the school handbook does it say that we have to step aside and/or show them respect," he explained before Betsy interjected.

"I'm with Dom' on this. And personally, I find it kinda sad that these guys are so willing to show respect to someone just because they're pretty," said the Londoner.

"Respect is earned, Sona, not just simply given away for trivial things or outward appearances alone," picked up Dominic, shooting Betsy a glance who only shrugged, "I'm quite safe to say that you might agree."

Sona next action surprised Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki. She gave a small smirk and it wasn't any kind of smirk, it was a pleased smirk. In all the years they knew her, she never gives that kind of smirk to anyone other than them and a few other people. Dominic was the first one out of their group to receive this and made them question who they really were.

"You're quite the analyst, Mr. Blackstone," complimented Sona as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm not, just being honest," corrected Dominic keeping a professional exterior, "and I'd prefer to be called Dominic if it is alright."

"I see. You can call me Sona. I must say you have quite a detailed defense for your friend and brought out a few good points," added Sona.

"Won't need a defense if being honest," he replied with a shrug.

The hall was frozen in time. This transfer student managed to become friendly with Sona Shitori, head of the Student Council and third most popular girl in school. Boys were enraged that this guy was able to become friends with her so easily and wished he would burn in hell.

"Eirik," addressed Dominic, turning to his friend who was still holding the poor kid in his clutches, "could you put the kid down."

Glancing at the Warden then to Sona, who returned to her serious manner and was now facing him. He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted him to let go of the boy. To avoid an unnecessary trouble he forcibly let go of the boy, but gave one last glare at him and his followers, "Beat it punks, we're done here."

The boys nodded quickly in fear before backing away. Sona rubbed her temples and sighed, "Mr. Eirik Ragnar, do you have anything to say?"

"Anything I would've said was done by Dom'," answered the giant who gave his friend a nod of approval, nailing almost exactly what he would have said for himself, "respect is something I don't give away like a pair of worn shoes. That has to be earned."

"The same goes for us," agreed Dominic as he stood beside the Warlord as did Betsy, "respect isn't given, it's earned."

"And how do we do that?" The group turned to see Rias who was smiling at him.

Dominic narrowed his eyes, which were still hidden behind his glasses, preventing her from seeing it. The sudden curiosity was expected. They got their attention, now the tricky part of avoiding becoming a willess slave.

"Actions speak louder than words, so unless you do something extremely noteworthy, my stance won't change," he answered, playing along to avoid suspicion.

"That's all?" asked Rias, a little intrigued that was all he was asking for.

"For me anyway. I won't assume what it takes to earn their respect," corrected Dominic glancing at Betsy and Eirik, "but until otherwise, you're all shine and no substance."

The boys growled in rage at his comment while the girls were commenting on how bold he was. Instead of being angry, Rias was intrigued. Dominic knew he was playing a dangerous game; the intrigue in her eyes had grown and more than likely, the odds that she might make an attempt to bring him into her service.

"Well then," spoke up Rias, her smile growing wider, causing Dominic to raise an eyebrow, "I guess I will have to prove you wrong."

"Good luck and trust me, you're gonna need as luck as possible," he shot back. He was certain now; Rias Gremory was likely going to keep an eye on him and by default: Eirik and Betsy. If he was going to keep within the parameters of his mission, he needed to keep an eye on her.

"Thank you", she sarcastically said before sticking out a hand, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Rias Gremory."

"Dominic Blackstone," he replied, and despite himself and what he was trained to do when encountering a devil, he took the hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He was not entirely surprised to feel a similar strength being returned, "Nice grip."

"My father told me that a firm handshake is a good sign of trust."

"Smart man."

Akeno stepped forward in front of Eirik with her hands behind her back and smile on her face, "Nice to meet you, Eirik Ragnar. I'm Akeno Himejima."

"Since you already know my name, I won't bother saying, but nice to meet you," said Eirik coldly, however, he raised a confused eyebrow when her smile grew a little and she slowly leaned forward a bit and stood on her toes. However, this still only brought her up to just below his chin.

She started to look at him with a seductive stare which would cause any other boy to be flustered, "I might not know a lot about sports, but I can take a good guess that you lift weights and workout a lot. Still, I'm curious about just how you work out. Would you mind giving me a-"

"Look, Akeno, I get that you're interested, but right now, I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Not when I just transferred here," cut off Eirik already knowing where this was going if when she started to loop her arm around his in order to get a feel. He pulled his arm away and caught her wrist, preventing her from getting any closer. This surprised everyone, minus Dominic and Betsy, however, none were more so than Akeno. This was the first time a boy had touched her in the way Eirik did. The giant let out a sigh as he let go of the girl, "I'm not shooting you down, I'm just calling for a raincheck. Got it?"

"Ara, ara, a forceful type huh?" she replied with a pleasing grin while placing her hand on her cheek. The warriors were slightly unnerved, wondering if she was some sort of sadist.

Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki sweated a little because they recognized that smile, _'Oh no, her sadist side is acting up.'_

Betsy then noticed a girl standing behind Sona, "And what's your name?"

"Tsubaki Shinra. Please to meet you."

After introductions were made, the warning bell rang and everybody began heading to their next class, "Well, this was fun," said Betsy as she grabbed a hold of Dominic's arm and yanked him away while gripping Eirik's wrist, "but we have a class to get to."

"Right," agreed Dominic as he straightened himself out before turning to look at Rias, "Guess we'll see lot around?"

"We will. Bye, Dominic," nodded Rias. She headed to class with her friends in the opposite direction. Dominic didn't need to see her face to know that a small smirk appeared on her face, along with a lot of interest.

The heiress was now planning ways to recruit Dominic into her group. One way, or another.

* * *

 ** _Several weeks later..._**

Since the school year started, events for the Warriors have certainly changed.

In the beginning, they were just another group of transfer students, but now, they were extremely well known. They even got nicknames, rising rapidly through the social status of the school before gaining the nicknames. Each of them found their new names rather appropriate for each of them. Since they were so often seen together, they were given a group name, affectionately dubbed the Three-Rulers. The nickname originated based on where their ancestry is from.

Dominic's ancestry was German so he was named The King of Kuoh. Dominic didn't really like the name, but he didn't object to it.

Eirik was placed as Chief Ragnar: The Unbroken. His Finnish background was a little stereotypical, but for the Viking Warlord, he didn't mind at all.

And lastly was Betsy, the Twilight Empress. Betsy found it funny and ironic since the Samurai were once part of the 'Dawn' Empire. And to be honest, she rather liked the sound Empress.

Dominic earned his name as King due to his moral compass, belief in helping others, and a little bit of his ancestry. In debating club, which Dominic joined about a week after starting at the Academy, he displayed his political attention and reasoning, winning every argument and settling every difference with incredible efficiency. He was offered a place on Student Council by Sona, but he declined, saying that political things weren't really his interest. He was also extremely affluent in math, physics, chemistry, and many other subjects. Becoming on par with Sona in no time at all. He would provide tutoring to anyone who needed it, but despite this, Dominic knew that any girl who came to him was only interested in his looks. But it wasn't his debating skills and intelligence alone that won him the title King.

In gym class, Dominic displayed incredible feats of strength by lifting more than any other boy in the school, minus Eirik, and performed incredible athletic prowess. His affluence in athletics and sports easily won him invitations to multiple clubs, which greatly angered many male students. However, Dominic decided to give these games a try, but his forte wasn't in the sports. That was something Dominic was proud and ashamed of.

The kendo club was where he really shined, much to his own displeasure. The club invited him over and asked him if he knew how to do kendo. When he asked if it was similar to fencing, they said yes, which actually prompted him to try and expand his prowess with the longsword. He made a not to mention that he practice many different forms involving the longsword, which allowed the girls to explain the rules a bit better.

When the match took place, Dominic first asked if he could use the style he learned to fight with to determine the skill levels of the club members. When they allowed it, Dominic wielded the bokken in a unique stance, obviously ancient, but something seemingly familiar, but that curiosity was outweighed by how exactly skilled with a sword he truly was.

One after the other, club members would duel Dominic and each of them were defeated. He could see that they had potential for more, telling them where their flaws and strengths lay. Though he added that if they could beat him, then they should be just fine against anyone. While he may not have joined a club or any of them for that matter, he did something a little different and he would get help from Betsy and Eirik for this.

Eirik gained his notoriety by his physical strength, but also his leadership skills and unwavering attitude. While he wasn't a genius, he was still very bright. He was more than a match for Dominic when it came to debating and thus also gained the attention of Sona who made the same offer to him. Eirik agreed if only to have a wide range of things to do. When it comes to leadership, Eirik was easily on par with Sona and while he wasn't the most intelligent, he was bright and could often be seen doing whatever he could to help whoever needed it. Physical strengths were without question for Eirik, being able to bench press 250 pounds with ease.

As for Betsy, she gained her title for her uncanny ability to always somehow sneak through the shadows and escape with ease and sneak up on some people. Betsy joined the gymnastics team though, she was often seen as a solo act, but that didn't mean she didn't have friends. Despite being initially shy, Betsy became a bit more open to some people. While each warrior had their unique traits, they all pooled together to do something as a team.

One of the most notable changes to Kuoh, aside from the popularity the transfers had, they had set up a new club in Kuoh: The Medieval Club. In some senses, it could be viewed as a history club, but that would be taking away from the fact that in the club, you could also learn how to use medieval weapons. The club was run by Dominic, Eirik, and Betsy, each taking the reigns for different areas. They would help people with history and tutor them if they were falling behind, but would also act as sort of coaches and teach them to use whatever weapon they choose. While they may not be experts in other weapons, each of them had a good understanding of how they were used. Most girls who joined the club only really did so for Dominic's and Eirik's looks.

However, clubs and other students aside, their relationship with certain four devils changed. They were getting more interested in the three student transfers. The four most popular girls in school were taking chances to speak with them at every chance they could get. Rias was normally speaking with Dominic, Akeno would often chat with Eirik, while Sona and Tsubaki would often talk with Dominic or Eirik. Betsy was talked to by all four at times, but not to the extent Dominic and Eirik were, which she preferred.

However, throughout all of this, the one relationship that caught the most attention was Akeno and Eirik's. The two were pretty different and yet, they got along fine. After meeting each other, Akeno would often hang around the gym or weight room waiting for Eirik so she could talk to him, and recently she started to call him Eirik-kun, or Erry-kun. Out of all the times, Eirik would ask her to call him just Eirik, but after the tenth day, he just gave up.

But despite the seemingly friendly terms, the warriors were still incredibly cautious around them. They knew the devils were trying to get them into their service. Becoming a slave was the last thing that was on their bucket list.

"I swear, I don't know if hanging around them is worth it anymore," sighed Eirik as he leaned on his elbows on the kitchen table inside their home. Perched n his shoulder was his falcon, which he named Heimdall.

"I have to agree," said Dominic as he was typing on his computer.

There was a welcome relief of peace in the house. Being given the day off by their bosses, Betsy, Dominic, and Eirik were spending it doing nothing but relaxing in their home. Betsy was sitting on the couch, watching CSI with her fox, Luck. The fox in question was resting its chin on her lap while the orochi scratched its back.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come on, they can't be that bad," teased Betsy as she looked away from the tv and at the two. Dominic sighing as he went to answer the door while Eirik just grumbled as he laid his head on the table.

"It's not bad for you, but along with the devils, there's like a hundred other hormonal teenage girls who are undressing you with their eyes," countered the Warlord, not bothering to lift his head as he said it.

"Any other guy would think it was a dream come true," snarked Dominic as he answered the door to find a delivery boy with a box in hands and a notepad resting on top, "at least any guy in Kuoh."

Taking the notepad, he signed it and took the box before handing the notepad back.

"Thanks," said the Knight, the delivery boy nodding before leaving.

"From the family?" asked Betsy as she turned the T.V. off and joined her friend and unofficial boyfriend to see what it was that Dominic received.

"Probably," he answered as he used a knife to slice it open and opened the flaps. Among the packing pellets was a familiar figure to the Knight. The box itself was about the size of a housecat, but it was what was inside that Dominic was really caring about.

Pulling out a childhood figurine, Dominic held a custom rubber figure of a Pokemon dragon. The dragon looked similar to a theropod, a dinosaur that walked around on two legs. It was primarily white, grey under arms, sharp claws, two fins along the back that looked similar to wings, a fin that went up the back of the head of the dragon. The forearms were molded in a way to look like gauntlets while purple bands went across the wrists. On the shoulders were large jewels, that looked similar to pearls while purple bands originated from the jewels.

"Was wondering if I left this at home or it was lost in baggage," said Dominic as he placed the dragon down on the table.

However, before anyone could say anything else, an alarm started sounding. Though muffled, Dominic could easily tell it was coming from his pocket. Reaching towards it, he pulled out his phone before narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Betsy, seeing the look form on the Warden's face.

"There's a stray in the forest not far from here," answered Dominic as he put his phone away, "get your weapons. We're gonna hunting."

No one needed any more encouragement.

Betsy summoned her katana in its invisible form. Eirik also summoned his shield and gladius, as well in their invisible form. And lastly was Dominic who summoned Unwaking Nightmare, keeping it invisible until he needed or until they were in the forest. They wouldn't need their armor, strays for competent Knights, Vikings, or Samurai were fairly easy to deal with.

Before they left, the Warden grabbed his sunglasses, he still wasn't comfortable with revealing his unusual eye color to the public. As they were leaving, the dragon figure was left unattended.

Eirik was the last one out so he had the duty of shutting the door. He accidentally shut it a bit too hard which caused some objects in the house to jump. One of those objects was the figurine which teetered forward. But before it could fall, the leg suddenly shot forward and stopped it from falling.

A low rumble echoed from the dragon as it sniffed the air. The eyes of the dragon were glowing red as it looked around for its charge. It took a few steps forward before it took a sharp sniff and growled lowly as it turned its head to a window.

The dragon spread its wings and the body began to glow a pinkish purple while the jewels in its shoulders also glowed. The dragon lifted into the air and flew to the window and opened it up. A devil was keeping an eye on him and his allies, but it didn't seem to know their true allegiances.

Opening the window, the dragon leaped out and flew into the air after Dominic and his allies.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation

_**Chapter 3 of Knights, Vikings, and Samurai Among Devils.**_

 _ **Some of you been asking who exactly will be in the harem with Dominic. And to be perfectly honest, I honestly don't know myself. I'm still very new to the whole anime so forgive me for not knowing immediately who's gonna be paired with who. I can safely say that Tiamat, Rais, and Betsy will be in the harem, anyone else, I'm gonna rely on you all, my fans to suggest possible ideas. I might post a poll for who should be paired with him, based on his personality. I will include some fallen angels sooner and make them part of his group.**_

 _ **Also, in case some of you might be curious about the reference at the end of the last chapter, it is indeed, Palkia from Pokemon. I might make Palkia appear in the story as Dominic's partner, like how I have a fox for Betsy and a Falcon for Eirik. Tiamat will be like a partner/friend-with-benefits as familiars are more Devil's thing than the Knights, animals are partners to them, not servants.**_

 _ **In any case, onto the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own For Honor or Highschool DxD.**_

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

The three warriors were now inside the forest. Or, at least the deeper part of the forest. They still wore their casual clothing, but while they may look like normal attire, the materials used to make them were very much different. The threads of fabric were much stronger than normal fabrics, able to withstand point-blank gunfire, but with their natural durability, it wouldn't really matter for them. Following them was Heimdall, flying overhead keeping a close eye on everything around while Luck kept to the shadows, trotting in the forest and out of sight.

The figurine that Dominic was given by family was actually a sort of unique creature. It acted like any other animals associated with the other factions but did not require much attention. It was similar to a sentinel, guarding and overseeing its charge. In this case, Dominic who was very young at the time was given a custom-made Pokemon figurine. The figurine was flying behind the group, keeping out of same as the other animals, but also out of their sight too.

No need to make his charge's life more difficult with having to explain the fact that his childhood toy was actually a sentient guardian. However, things might be a little more difficult.

"Do you think we'll find the stray before or after Rias does?" asked Betsy as she kept her hand on the handle of her katana. Though invisible, her training habits never left and whenever she had it on her person, she would always keep a hand on that blade.

"Hard to say," admitted Dominic as he shifted his grip on Unwaking Nightmare, "but if I have to guess, there's a strong possibility that she might also be after the same stray."

"I'm more focused on what we're gonna do when we find fucking thing," said Eirik sharply as he rolled his shoulders and wrists, his gladius and shield held tightly in his hands, "the sooner we find this thing, the sooner we can go home."

"Maybe Dominic can explain why he has a sentinel for a toy," chimed Betsy, pointing behind herself and at a branch where said Sentinel was perched. The mention caused the Warden to nearly stumble and the sentinel growled lowly that it had been made.

"Yeah, I've got some explaining to do," sighed Dominic as he entered a large clearing. At the far end was a broken down shrine. Glancing behind him, the Warden whistled and the sentinel flew down to land on his shoulder, Tthe sentinel growled lowly into the Knight's ear, relaying a message. Dominic narrowed his eyes before gave a series of whistles in some sort of code. The sentinel nodded before flying off, "But right now, let's focus on finding our target."

"What was that?" asked Betsy, giving him a confused look.

"Don't worry about it. For now, just be sure to keep the chatter to a minimum. No need to draw any more attention," the message was clear, they were being watched.

Both Betsy and Eirik knew what he meant, the Orochi making some hand signals while Eirik whistled, the Gryfalcon flew off while the fox hid among the trees. They had company, and not the stray they were after. With that, Dominic led them to the entrance of the shrine. Stepping forward, he touched the door on to have it fall off its hinges with a clatter. He huffed before holding up his hand as he knew Betsy would have some sort of smart remark about being quiet. Peering into the shrine, it was fairly clear that no one had been here in years. Total darkness blanketed the area and despite him wearing sunglasses, Dominic was hardly affected by it. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out a flashlight and led them inside, the three warriors entered with hesitation.

Heading further into the shrine, Dominic was about to head all the way in but stopped as he felt an unknown presence. Looking back over his shoulder, his attention zeroed in on a pair of eyes watching him from the trees. Dominic inwardly smirked as he knew what he was looking at. No two seconds later, a sharp screech was heard and the eyes vanished.

He now had some leverage against Rias. Proceeding into the shrine, he began to think out his next move.

They continued down the hallway and looked in every room they encounter only to find nothing. Rats and critters could be heard through the shrine along with hooting of owls. Once the interior was finished, they went outside to check. Signs of overgrowth of weeds were everywhere along with other plants. Not far away was a rundown shack, the building barely holding together.

"Seems we may have gotten here first," commented Betsy as she pushed some of the overgrowths aside.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that Rias wasn't already here and has just moved on," countered Dominic as he gripped his sword but suddenly tensed as he felt a presence for a second.

"We're not alone," said Eirik as he flipped his gladius in his hand. He was also tense as they all felt the same thing.

And the instincts were correct.

Bursting out of the shack, a large figure lunged towards the warriors. Each one diving out of the way in some direction. Betsy dove forward while Dominic and Eirik rolled to the sides to avoid the shower of splinters. Looking back at their attacker, they got a good look at it thanks to the moonlight overhead. The creature had an upper body that was that of a human with charcoal hair and black eyes. It had black bat wings for arms and eagle talons for legs.

They found their stray demon.

"Found the stray," quipped Betsy as she summoned her katana. It was a beautiful weapon, dark blue fabric strips wrapped around the handle while a gold pommel and tang topped both ends of the handle. The blade was beautifully crafted, a few mystic engraving made into the blade. The katana was a gift from her mother, named Matsuoka.

Eirik also summoned his weapons, both clearly gifts from his family. The gladius was well worn, small chips in the blade, along with a rough round shield. The shield had gold rim, well worn as a gold owl was centered in the middle of the shield. Both weapons were handed down as gifts. The collected name of these weapons was Midborg.

 **"Fresh meat..."** hissed the stray before smiling sinisterly, **"At last... I can feast!"**

Without warning, the creature screeched and cackled madly. Dominic also summoned Unwaking Nightmare and readied himself as the stray launched itself into the air before diving back down, right towards him.

* * *

 _ **Outside Shrine**_

A large group of teens were now standing in front of the shrine that the trio of warriors entered. The teens were split into two teams, one under the command Rias Gremory and the other by Sona Sitri. The reason they came here is that of orders they were given to kill a stray devil.

"So this is where that S-Class stray devil is located here?" asked Rias, glancing at her friend/rival.

"Yes, Rias," answered Sona.

The two groups were about to enter the shrine when a massive roar echoed from that very thing. The teens all looked at the entrance, wondering if the stray devil had somehow sensed they were here. A distant rumbling echoed from the shrine before an object erupted from the shrine, sending a shower of debris, dust, and smoke. The teens quickly shielded themselves from it.

Emerging from the dust were two people, both of whom were rolling forward into a kneeling position. They groaned in pain but shook it off and stood up. But what followed surprised them as a Gyrfalcon flew down and a fox joined them, especially when the smoke cleared.

"Betsy?! Eirik?!" shouted Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki in unison.

The two look behind them to see them along with a few other kids. Upon seeing them, Eirik narrowed his eyes at them as he gripped his weapons a little tighter. They've been made, "What the heck are you doing?"

"The same can be said about you," replied Sona smartly.

The fox growled lowly while the Gyrfalcon screeched at her, sensing them to be threats. Only a few teens among those gathered were affected by the hostile response of the animals. Most of those reactions belonging to Sona's group, however, it wasn't the animals that had caught Rias' attention. It was the lack of a third member of the three friends that had gotten hers'.

"Where's Dominic?!" shouted Rias, looking around for the Knight.

Before either Betsy or Dominic could answer, a titanic roared echoed through the night. Looking up, the group was treated to an interesting sight: Dominic riding on the back of the stray demon, punching it in the face. The demon tried shaking him off, but the Knight wasn't so easily deterred as when he lost his group on the back of the creature he quickly grabbed a hold of the leg, being mindful of the talons.

With the added weight of the Knight, the demon dived down in another attempt to get Dominic off. Releasing his grip, he rolled to the ground before sliding around and using a longsword to slow himself down. Burying the blade into the ground.

"Found Dominic," commented Betsy humorously as she flipped her katana around, "Thought you would have finished this by now."

"Not the time," stated Dominic before he noticed a familiar redhead who was looking at him in surprise, "why are you here?"

Before she could answer, the creature roared in rage then glared at Dominic and his friends. The devils all saw that the stray had multiple cuts and bruises, a massive puncture wound in its abdomen and was missing its right eye. Rias finally noticed the sword in Dominic's hand, assuming that he might be part of the church, but the demonic appearance said otherwise.

She was extremely impressed that a mere human was able to harm a stray devil, albeit he did have a sword. She knew there was always something special about him and now she knows that she must recruit him.

 **"Brats!"** screeched the stray devil, **"You will pay!"**

Rias stepped forward and raised her hand up slightly, stopping Dominic from speaking. The Warden knew exactly what she was about to do, but to keep up the whole facade, he pretended to act curious and wonder what she was about to do.

"Foolish, Stray Devil," began the heiress, "For betraying your former master and harming one of my friends, for that, your punishment is death."

The beast roared and flew right towards the Rias. Dominic tried to move but stopped himself as he felt the power that was resonating from her. A black and red aura surrounds her body uncontrollably for just a brief moment until she raised a hand at the incoming beast. Out of her hands, she fired a powerful blast of energy, engulfing the beast leaving nothing behind. She turned to the Warden who was gripping his sword a bit tighter as she crossed her arms.

 _'So this is what she is capable of,'_ noted Dominic as he regained himself and shifted his sword into a neutral stance, "We have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

"We sure do," replied Rias with a smirk.

* * *

 ** _Occult Clubhouse_**

"So this is a thing," remarked Betsy as he kept her katana visible although at least on her hip. Eirik had his shield and gladius sheathed in a special harness on his back while Dominic held his sword in his left hand by the blade close to the grip.

Inside a room of an old building that was right near Kuoh Academy, a floor was casting a light from the window breaking through the darkness. Inside were the Warriors, Rias, Sona, and their respective groups, either of them standing or sitting.

The room had Victorian-style couches, chairs, walls and etc. Dominic was seated on the couch, Betsy was sitting on one of the arms of the couch while Eirik stood behind the couch with his arms folded. Luck was sitting beside the couch next to Betsy while Heimdall was perched on Eirik's shoulder. The Sentinel was not present as it would be way to complicated to explain to the devils, however, Dominic had a reason for it not being present.

Rias sat in a chair with her group standing beside her as for Sona sat on another couch with her group standing beside her.

"Are we going to sit here all day or are you people gonna tell us what's going on?" requested Dominic, though he already knew the reason. His act of ignorance was only to keep up the charade.

"Yes, but first answer this, why were you three at the shrine?" Rias asked slowly becoming serious. Dominic could easily tell by looking into her eyes that lying to her would be useless, so he decided to give her a half-truth.

"We went there in hopes of finding some materials to use in the Medieval Club," he answered, "also, we were asked by a friend to go look around the area. A friend of hers went missing."

"Did you find her?"

"No, however, we didn't find any evidence to suggest that she is dead. But with the shrine destroyed, there's nothing there to use for the club," Dominic knew he had to choose his words very carefully. Any misconception or inaccuracy could spell disaster. The Devils were far from stupid, and luckily for him, so was he.

"Why are you carrying weapons?"

"We planned on training after we looked around the area."

"Hmm... I see," Sona adjusted her glasses because something was telling her that there was more to this. For now, she shall accept their answer.

Before the conversation could continue, Akeno places a cup of tea in front of Dominic, Betsy, Sona, and Rias. She personally gave one to Eirik with a smile. Luck sniffed each cup of tea, while Heimdall hoped onto Eirik's arm to get a smell. The fox shook his head, saying that he didn't smell anything dangerous. Heimdall let out a soft caw, also saying the same. They each took a sip and were mildly impressed by the flavor. Nothing like Dawn Samurai tea, but still very good.

"Not bad," commented Eirik as he swirled the liquid around in his cup.

Betsy and Dominic took a glance at him, wondering if they heard him correctly. Upon inspection, they could see that Eirik was being genuine and that caught them by surprise if their curious expressions were anything to go by. Their looks weren't lost on the Student Council or the Occult Club.

"Well I'll be damned," commented Dominic as he smirked a little before he looked to Akeno, "You should be proud, Akeno."

"Excuse me?" asked the devil curiously.

"You pulled off a task that only really, really, accomplished people who have done really incredible acts have done."

"What did I do?"

"You managed to get Eirik to make a compliment about something," elaborated Betsy, "for as long as we've known Eirik, he hasn't complimented anyone, much less something."

The group grew confused at this and turned to him. His expression remained the same stern stone cut appearance. But just barely.

"Are you sure?" asked a light blue haired girl as she tilted her hair, "All he said was that it wasn't bad."

"If you've known Eirik for as long as we have, that's something monumental. The only things or people he compliments are those who take action and do stuff that makes a change," added Dominic as he raised his cup as a sort of cheers to her.

"Seems like you're full of surprises," quipped Betsy as she smirked.

A satisfying smile arose on the ebony teen as she walked over to him with a light blush on her cheeks. She placed a hand on one of her cheeks, "Ara ara, hearing this makes me really happy. Perhaps you would like to hang out sometimes, Eirik-Kun? I can make you different kind of teas."

"We'll see," replied Eirik and Akeno responded with a pleased giggle.

"How can a muscle man get so close to Akeno Himejima-Senpai so fast?" muttered a short blonde haired boy with green eyes.

Sadly for him, his comment wasn't lost on Eirik or Heimdall as the Gyrfalcon screeched angrily at him while Eirik handed his cup to Betsy and walked over to the boy.

"Eirik," began Dominic, warning the Warlord, but that warning went on ignored.

"You have a problem with me, then by all means," stated the giant in a tone that made the boy actually shake slightly as he was now face-to-face, or rather, face-to-chest with Eirik, "say it to my face."

"Eirik!" snapped Dominic, this time catching the Warlord's attention. Even with his glasses on, he could see the Warden's unwavering look telling him to tread lightly.

"Word of advice," continued Eirik like he wasn't even interrupted, "don't say something if you don't have the nerve to back it up. Got it?"

"I-I-I got it."

Satisfied, Eirik returned to his original spot not before giving the boy one more murderous look. Sona rubbed her temples and made a note to have a word with a certain blonde.

"Now then," picked up Dominic, trying to quell the situation before it could escalate any more, "what is your explanation."

"Very well," said Rias as she lowered her own tea and took a deep breath, "Tell me, Dominic, do you know about the supernatural?"

"Yes," he replied carefully, "how exactly is that relevant?"

"The truth is... we are Devils," she said nonchalantly.

The warriors fully expected that answer, however, if they showed that they weren't surprised it might cause suspicion. Looking around, they looked at each present teen and found no sign of a lie, not that they needed it.

"So we're talking literal Devils?" drawled Betsy, keeping up the act of being skeptical.

To provide evidence with their words, one by one, two black bat-like wings appeared from behind their backs. The warriors kept the surprise in check as this was the first time they actually met a regular devil and not a stray. They had all studied the lore and history of the Catholic faith, despite Betsy and Eirik having their own beliefs, Dominic was the most surprised as he was actually Catholic. Or whatever passed for the Iron Legion.

"The Occult Studies Club and Student Council is only a facade to blend among the humans. In ancient time, we devil have been at war with fallen angels and angels, who been order to eliminate us," began Rias, assuming that none of them knew the full story. Oh, how wrong she was, "In the end, all sides lost their main forces and they enter a cease-fire age that lasts to this day. To replenish our forces we used a system call Evil Pieces, which is based on the game of chess, to revive humans or demons as devils. Evil Pieces are commonly given to High-Class Pure-Blooded devils. The creature you encounter was a Stray Devil. A servant who betray their master and those who betray their masters are sentenced to death."

"Right...," said Dominic, narrowing his eyes as he set his tea down, not exactly appreciating the tone Rias.

"So, aside from you and Sona, you're all reincarnated devils," inferred Eirik, folding his arms.

"You are correct, Eirik," confirmed Sona with a nod.

She secretly hoped that she could get Eirik into her peerage because she knew Rias wanted them to be in hers. Dominic and Betsy she really didn't care about if they ended up with Rias, Eirik was somewhat of a problem. Sona wanted him in her peerage because he had proven himself. Despite not being extremely intelligent, he was a natural born leader and looks at all aspects of a situation before making a decision. Hearing both sides and an argument, much like Dominic, however far more active and will act on his words. Something she respected and he was a worthy rival. He was the only person who could likely replace her on the student council. Many people thought she would be angered that her position was being threatened, but in reality, she was just more interested in him and wanted to recruit him.

"Allow me to truly introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory."

"I'm Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri."

"How long did that take you come up with?" asked Eirik incredulously, questioning Sona's logic for changing her last name.

"Akeno Himejima, **Queen** of Rias Gremory."

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, **Knight** of Rias Gremory," said the other blond hair teen who has grey eyes.

Next to him was a short girl with hazel eyes and white hair, "...Koneko Toujou, **Rook** of Rias Gremory."

"Tsubaki Shinra, Sona-kaicho's **Queen**."

"Hello, my name is Momo Hanakai, Sona-kaicho's **Bishop** " a girl with snow white hair with blue-green eyes.

Alongside her was long brown hair girl with brown eyes who bowed in respect, "Reya Kusaka, **Bishop** of Sona-kaicho. Please to meet you all."

Next came was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes, "The name is Tomeo Meguri, Sona-kaicho's **Knight**."

Standing next to her was a girl with shoulder-length, blue hair and dark blue eyes, "Tsubasa Yura, **Rook** of Sona-kaicho, nice to meet you."

"Greetings, I'm Sona-kaicho's **Pawn** , Ruruko Nimura" replied a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

Lastly, the second blond hair boy introduced himself, "Genshirou Saji, Sona-kaicho's **Pawn**."

Dominic stood up to think, leaving his sword resting on the couch. There were more devils here than original was speculated. He shouldn't be surprised that Devils kept peerages, but he didn't count on the fact that there might be this many, or for the fact that a member of the Sitri's was here. This complicated things.

He was broke out of his train of thought when a soft purr entered the room. Everybody turned down to see a white cat with hazel eyes nuzzling against Eirik's leg. Seeing the cat as just a normal cat, he knelt down and held out his hand for the cat. The cat rubbed its head against his hand and he gently began scratching behind its ear, causing the feline to purr in content.

"Why is there a cat here?" asked Betsy, noticing the small animal as she made sure that Luck didn't go after it.

Heimdall flared his father's slightly and whined, not trusting the cat in the slightest. Little did they know, four particular people were surprisingly shocked to see the white cat. Dominic noticed the looks of the Occult Club Members.

"Is something wrong?" he asked carefully.

Koneko quickly overcame her shock before walking over to Eirik and returning to her usual cold tone, "Shiro..."

The feline perked up at the mention of its name, looking back at her. Eirik also noticed her and stood up, towering over the girl. The girl bent down to pick up the animal in her arms. Koneko looked at the Warlord for a moment before she returned to her original position. Rias regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she apologized, "We were startled a bit when Koneko's familiar, Shiro, taking an interest in some else."

"Guess I should feel honored," muttered Eirik as he reached up and ruffled Heimdall's feathers, earning a pleased caw.

"What's this about a familiar?" asked Dominic, knowing the term but wanted to hear a definition from a Devil.

Rias smiled as a response, "Yes, having a familiar is a basic requirement for Devils. They perform numerous tasks to assist their master."

"So, what you're saying is that they would do literally anything for their master?" he continued carefully.

"Yes, are you perhaps interested in one?" Rias calmly asked, but secretly she was overjoyed on how smooth things were progressing. If she continued like this, she will be able to get Dominic to join her peerage.

"No," said Dominic harshly, dashing any of her hopes to pieces, "however it is something...to note..."

The Devils blinked in confusion at his tone and wonder why he spoke like that. Suddenly, he flipped his sword around, startling the Devils slightly. Their curiosity grew when he tapped the tip of his sword against the floor, creating an echoing metal sound. Before they could ask why he tapped his sword when suddenly, the window opened by an invisible force. Before they could blink, a white blur flew into the room. It hovered just above Dominic's hand and drop something into it. It then landed on his shoulder, giving the devils a clear look at the Sentinel. However, their attention was mainly on what was in his hand.

In Dominic's grip was a cartoonish bat-like creature. It had a tiny ponytail and was colored primarily black. Rias's entire body stiffens at the site of the creature and realizing that she been played.

"Keeping an eye on us, because we peeked your interest," accused Dominic as he tightened his grip on the bat and held it up to his face for a moment, as well as giving Betsy his sword to hold on to for the moment.

"I-I-I can explain," Rias stammered. She couldn't believe how quickly Dominic discovered that she had a familiar and was spying on him. Sona and the others were equally surprised as she was, but if they thought that this was the end, they were wholly mistaken.

"I'm sure you can, but any explanation you provide would only hide the truth that is you'be been keeping an eye on myself, Betsy and Eirik from the second we met in the hallway," stated Dominic calmly but forcefully as he released the bat to return to its master before continuing with his back turned to Rias who was sweating nervously, "and once you discovered the perfect moment, you would have us resurrected into your peerage?"

"No! Not... exactly... um..." She tried to defend herself, however, Dominic wasn't going to have any of it. As he let out an annoyed sigh and turned to face the heiress. Eirik and Betsy were both equally surprised to see his right hand go up to his glasses and take them off.

Rias was stopped dead in her sentence as she and her peerage began to tremble in fear at the glare this human was giving them. It wasn't just the glare alone but the unnatural orange irises also added to the malevolent feeling. He may not have said anything immediately, but the weight that was in his eyes said everything needed. Do not lie to him.

"Don't think for a moment that I am an idiot, Rias," stated Dominic, his voice completely calm, which only added to the fear they were feeling. This normal human was capable to make a group of Devils fear him with just the tone of his voice. They couldn't believe this was happening, but it was.

"I knew that you come after us from the moment you ran into myself and my friends. Not only did you try to befriend us right off the bat, you also had your servants try following us," stated the knight baffling Rias that he knew about that, but he was far from done as he turned to look at Sona who visibly tensed, "And Sona, you also tried the same thing by switching your servants around, likely you thought that by doing this, you wouldn't raise suspicion. You would then wait patiently for the opportune moment to recruit us by giving us one of your fliers stamped with your symbols and wait for us to make a wish. Thus allowing you to turn us into devils."

"You know about that!?" the two kings shouted in unison demonstrating that his claim was true.

"Betsy is very capable in her acrobatics and stealth skills, I can promise you."

The devils turned to the purplette who was smiling smugly as she pulled out her phone and showed several pictures. All of them spying on the Devils appeared, as well as the Devils passing out the flyers and Rias' familiar also surveilling the warriors. The two peerages couldn't believe what just transpired. They strongly believed that they were doing an excellent job of keeping an eye on the trio, maintaining their charade, only to find out they were completely and utterly duped.

"You were so quick to assume that we were weak like everyone else," accused Dominic as he walked towards Rias and her peerage, keeping Sona in his field of vision as well, "simple-minded, easily swayed by trivial promises. The two of you thought you could manipulate us like everyone else, thinking that we'll just be like every other mortal."

Rias actually began to shrink back into her chair, genuinely afraid, "I can promise you, Rias that any attempt to control us, manipulate us, and otherwise try to recruit us will be met with the result of which you're experiencing right now: failure."

"D-Dominic, listen," stuttered Rias as she tried to pull herself together, "being a Devil has its benefits, like extended life-span, your own peerage-"

"I think I've made it clear that I want no part in losing my individuality."

"But-!"

"No," cut off Dominic sharply as he glared directly into her bluish green eyes, Rias was trying so hard to look away, at anything, but the orange amber irises seemed to hold an invisible force over her, forcing her to keep looking at him, "You should never underestimate the strength of being. I swear to you, that it will come back to bite you."

"What?"

"You're smart, figure it out," he stated harshly, "But more importantly, I am going to say this only once, Gremory; if you try to recruit me; if you try to trick me into joining you; if you try anything to get my friends to join your peerage or yours Sona, I can promise you, you will fail. To that end: I will **never** join your peerage."

To add emphasis, the Sentinel perched on his shoulder let out a growl as if agreeing with him. His tone caused the devils to stiffen.

Sona quickly ease her fears before turning to the other two, "What are your answers?"

"Basically summed up my own response. I've got no interest or reason to become a tool and I don't plan on doing so," replied Eirik.

"I'm gonna stick with Dominic because we're dating and also I don't have any intention for becoming a slave," agreed Betsy, though that mention of them dating caught the attention of Rias almost immediately.

"What's your reason for declining?" pressed Sona, wanting to get a clear answer.

"Not gonna follow a leader who hasn't proven themselves. A leader who doesn't lead the charge isn't a leader at all. Besides, out of the three of you, who seems like a better leader? Two devils who can offer close to anything, or a man who outsmarted those two devils at once?"

Sona looked down and realized what he was saying, causing her peerage to look at her with concern. Having enough of this, Dominic walked over to Betsy who gave his sword back to him before the three began to leave. Stopping in the doorway, Dominic glanced over his shoulder, "I believe the correct word for this is checkmate."

The Devils watched as the guests left the room closing the door behind them. Once it was closed, a couple of them let out a sigh of relief. Others were confused at what Eirik had said, who showed more promise of being a leader.

The three were given a chance of a lifetime yet they chose to ignore it. Any other person would have taken this offer in less than a second. But they didn't.

Rias detected a small smirk on Sona as she muttered, "Well played, Eirik."

"What do you mean, Sona?"

"I'm saying that Eirik made a promising choice, Rias."

"Kaicho, what do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, how can a normal man be a better leader than you or Rias-sempai?"

Sona adjusted her glasses and turned to her male Pawn, "You see Saji, while we can provide anything they could ever desire, we were outsmarted by Dominic."

"I don't get it."

"We thought we had the element of surprise on our side, but we were wrong. He has great instincts and knew something was off when we approach them right away. So he, along with Betsy and Eirik, played along, giving us the impression that we were in control when in reality, we were the ones who were playing into his hands. Also, Dominic was able to reveal our intentions from a single conversation. It pains me to admit, but Dominic Blackstone shows more promise of being a leader than either of us."

As much she wanted to argue, Rias knew she was right. Dominic proved to be a clever tactician and he was someone not to be underestimated. Also, he somehow managed to make her, a Pure Blooded Devil, to shake in fear with only a look alone. Part of her Devil's pride was wounded by this, but her determination to get Dominic into her peerage grew dramatically, while also her competitive nature demanded that she find a way to get Betsy away from him. She will find a way to get him to join her and then he could be her adorable servant forever.

Sona smirked at her childhood friend, "You're not giving up?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

 _ **Outside Occult Clubhouse**_

"She's never going to quit," commented Eirik dryly.

"Nor do I expect her to," answered Dominic as he and his friends were walking out of the schoolyard. Heimdall and Luck went on ahead while Sentinel kept to the shadows. The three warriors had desummoned their weapons as to avoid drawing attention. Once they had cleared the premise, they began to discuss what just happened.

It was far too close a call for the three. They had nearly been discovered and the mission ruined, however, this did make things somewhat more interesting. While the devils might not try to recruit them now, this would give them ample opportunity to surveil them closer as the devils would no doubt do the same.

"Rias was given everything she ever wanted," stated Betsy as she pushed her hair behind her ear, "so you and us for that matter saying _no_ was a pretty big shock."

"Kinda expected her to throw a tantrum or at the very least pout," sneered Eirik as he let out a wry chuckle.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting her to do so," added Dominic as he put his sunglasses into his pocket.

"But what do we do now?" asked the Orochi, "this was way too close. Do we pull out?"

Dominic stopped for a moment, his expression hardened into a thoughtful look before he turned to look at them, "No, things are more complicated now than before. At first, we thought only Gremory was present in Kuoh, but it appears that Sitri is also here. Leaving two extremely powerful pure-blood devils unsupervised is very dangerous. For now, we proceed carefully."

The Warlord and Orochi thought for a moment before agreeing that they simply can't leave this alone. Looking back at Dominic, they both nodded, saying that they'll see this through. As they began walking back to the dojo and their home, the Warden made a note to bring up a unique event that had just happened.

"So we're a couple now?" asked Dominic humorously as he glanced at Betsy who chuckled.

"Yeah, couldn't really think of a reason right off the bat. So I went with something that is feasible," answered Betsy as she looked slightly embarrassed, "I get that it might not have been the smartest thing to do if the look Rias had was any indication, so if you want to date then 'break up' I-"

Betsy didn't get to finish her sentence as Dominic suddenly stopped her and planted a chaste kiss right on her cheek. Completely catching the girl off guard while Eirik just started laughing at her surprise.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind at all," said Dominic genuinely as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling Betsy close. The Orochi recovered from her surprise as she leaned into the Knight.

"Glad you guys finally stopped beating around the bush," mused Eirik, though he was happy to see them together.

"Yeah, but let's see how things with the devil's go before we get really serious," suggested Betsy as she poked Dominic's chest.

"Agreed," nodded Dominic, "we have to be careful, more so now. We only had a glimpse of what they are capable of. They've made it clear they won't rest until he gets us to join them."

* * *

 ** _1 Week Later..._**

About a week had passed since the meeting of the warriors and devils. The Devils did not make any attempts to persuade them to join their group, but the Kings and Queens began talking to them a bit more. Dominic and the others knew they were trying to learn more about their pasts, something that was very sensitive to the warriors. Also, Dominic knew the Devils were waiting for the right moment to make their move. But Dominic knew better than to let his guard down for a second.

Even when it came to simple things like work. It was late in the evening and Dominic was making his way through an alleyway, heading home after his shift ended. His attire consisted of a simple black zip-up sweatshirt, grey shirt, black jeans, sports shoes, black belt with a silver buckle, and his signature mirror sunglasses.

Work was something he actually enjoyed, but he had to stay in a bit later to help close down the mall and get everyone out. Betsy and Eirik had finished their shifts earlier and gone home already, not before the Orochi gave the Knight a quick kiss on the cheek. Being in a relationship, attending school, maintaining a job, and keeping watch over two devils would have stretched anyone thin, but Dominic wasn't just anyone. School work was extremely easy and was simple enough for him to complete at school.

Glancing up at the rooftops, he spotted Sentinel keeping watch over him. Sentinels were a common creature employed by the Iron Legion. They were essentially artificial demons. They were similar to robots but held some form of personality. However, while it might seem similar to Familiars employed by Devils, it held a more emotional connection. The Sentinels were given a choice of who they protected whereas Familiars were chosen by Devils. Also, when a sentinel feels like it's duty is complete, it can leave and chose a new charge.

Checking his phone, Dominic sighed as he remembered that Rias was still a problem. Dealing with school and work is simple, but add in the Iron Legion and his mission to keep an eye on Rias was something he was not fond of. She will keep on causing problems for him until he joined her peerage. While it might be a blessing, it was a double sided blade, he would be keeping a better eye on her, but he would run the risk of exposing not just the Iron Legion, but the Samurai and Vikings as well. He'd just have to endure until otherwise.

Walking further into the alleyway, Dominic felt a dread and bloodlust surround him. Without even thinking, he spun around just in time to catch what appeared to be a scorpion tail. Pulling on the tail, he flipped whatever it was away from him. Looking back, he instantly knew he was dealing with a Stray Devil.

The Stray had a lower body of a snake with raptorial legs for arms and an upper body of a male. At the tip of his tail, it has a stinger which belonged to a scorpion.

"Another Stray?" drawled Dominic as he entered a stance and summoned Unwaking Knightmare, the sword appearing in a burst of flames from his hand, "Bold to attack in the city, unlike your brethren who attacked in the forest. Either way, you've got my attention. Too bad for you."

The Devil roared before slithering towards him. Dominic held his ground before dodging at the last second just to the right of the Stray, dodging under a slash. Using his motion, he sliced his sword into the abdomen of the devil. The devil hissed in pain before spinning around to swing much slashes at the Knight.

Dominic blocked each strike with ease before jumping back. The Stray was about to rush him, but a sharp pain bit the back of its neck. Plunging its claws into the neck of the Stray was Sentinel, the artificial creature growling in rage at the beast that dared attack its charge.

Shaking itself around, the stray was able to dislodge Sentinel but left its back exposed to Dominic who evaded the sharp tail for obvious reasons and plunged the blade into the lower section of the Stray's spinal cord. The snake pushed forward to get the blade out and slither a few inches away from Dominic, taking notice that the stray's movements were much more sluggish. It wasn't completely paralyzed.

Stray Devils might look like monsters, but they were humans at some point and possessed similar weaknesses as humans. It wouldn't hurt as much for it compared to a human mortal, or in this case, a human wouldn't even be able to move. He had to finish it off quick, something told him that Rias might be watching.

The Devil came straight at him and performed the same attack patterns as before, except he added his stinger to the barrage. Dominic dodged each attack that came, occasionally parrying an attack, but retaliation was out of the question. Sentinel did provide some help, but his small size did little to make much difference for the monster as it managed to smack the little creature into a wall. With a burst of speed, the Devil surprise attacked the Warden by smashing his tail into his stomach, sending Dominic crashing into a wall. He tried to block with his sword, but the power sent him flying.

The impact slightly dazed Dominic, something that the devil immediately took advantage of as the Stray launched its stinger directly at his head. The Warden was just able to regain his senses to see the stinger coming right for his head. Acting as quickly as he could, he dove to the side, the tip of the stinger slicing a little of his neck in the process. Rolling to the side, Dominic was able to see the attack crack the wall as fractures spiderwebbed across it.

Pushing himself up, using Unwaking Nightmare as support. He raised his right hand and felt the area the Stray cut and felt the warmth of a little blood. Narrowing his eyes, he directed his attention back to the stray that had attacked him.

"Well then," stated Dominic as he flipped his sword around just as Sentinel was regaining himself and flew around to position itself right next to Dominic, "I think it's time I start taking you seriously."

The snake pulled its tail out from the wall and hissed at him. Entering a combat stance, Dominic waited patiently. Once in range, the Stray launched several slashes at him, but Dominic was able to block each one before parrying an attack. Using the opportunity, he grabbed hold of the stinger and tail with his left hand, holding in place just long enough for him to slice off the appendage with a quick slash. The

Stray hissed in pain, but this gave Sentinel the chance to fly right up to its face and plunge its claws into the eyes. The Stray screeched in pain as it was now missing its stinger and blind. Seeing his best opportunity to finish the beast, Dominic took it.

 _"_ _Nulla misericordia!"_ snarled Dominic as he charged right at the Stray. Sentinel wisely got out of the way as his charge impaled Unwaking Knightmare into the Stray's chest. The snake began to gurgle as blood began to escape its mouth and gasp for air as its lung was punctured. Sadly, the pain was only starting.

Ripping the blade out fast enough, the devil lurched forward only to have the guard of the longsword impaled into his trachea. More blood began to fill the Stray's throat, causing it to gurgle and choak on its own blood. Dominic then pulled his sword out of the Stray Devil's neck as it stumbled back. To add insult to injury, he unscrewed the pommel of Unwaking Nightmare and hurled it right into the back of the Stray's head. The Devil then fell to the ground dead.

Summoning a new pommel, he screwed it to the handle of his sword and snorted grimly as he ended the beast. Seeing that the Stray was finally dead, Dominic unsummoned Unwaking Nightmare. Walking over to the corpse, he used his boot to push it over so that it was facing up, making sure that it was actually dead. Seeing that it was, Dominic then faced Sentinel and gave a few whistles. He needed his guardian to leave as the fight would've likely caught someone's attention.

The creature looked hesitant to leave but complied none the less. Flying into the air, Sentinel flew through the sky, keeping to the clouds to avoid drawing attention.

Seeing him go, Dominic began his own walk home, but five feet into the walk, his body began to grow weak. He then fell to his knees as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

 _'What's wrong with me? I can't be hurt that badly. The impact and the cut shouldn't... Wait!'_ thought Dominic before he felt the cut along his neck, and looked back at the severed tail and noticed a liquid dripping from the stinger, _'Shit. There must've been venom in the stinger.'_

He needed some way to counter the venom. Forcing himself to stand, Dominic managed a few feet before collapsing again. The Knight began to berate himself for being careless and sending Sentinel off so quickly, however, getting mad at himself wouldn't help his situation. He knew that Rias was likely watching at this point so using his feats was out of the question. But he had no intention of being a slave.

 _'So this is how I die? Not on a battlefield, but by venom in an alleyway. There are worse ways to go.'_

As his vision blackens and his strength faded, a magical red circle appeared revealing Rias. She sensed a presence of a Stray Devil nearby and decided to handle it, but it was already done. She looks around to see the battleground it must've happened recently and quickly. She quickly eradicated the Stray Devil's corpse before searching for the victor. Noticing the collapsed man, she went over and slowly turned him around to reveal it was none other than Dominic.

She saw the cut in his neck and a small stain of black liquid on it. Rias listen carefully to his chest to hear his beating heart, however, she was taken by surprise when Dominic suddenly sat up, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. The heiress let out a startled gasp as the boy held tightly to her shoulders. His glasses were still on but she could feel the defiance held in them. He refused to die, but he would not join her peerage. The Knight then fell back as he let out a sigh. He wasn't dead but damn close.

She gently rubbed his cheek, being mindful of his injury. This was her perfect opportunity to resurrect him as a Devil. But something wasn't right. What he told, his words echoed throughout her mind as his warning to never underestimate the strength of a being. She didn't really understand what he referred to, until this moment that is.

She quickly created a circle beneath them and the light slowly engulfed them. _'I hope I made the right choice...,'_ she thought before they both vanished from sight.

* * *

 _ **12 hours later...**_

Light entered the room, hitting the Warden's face along with a song by Skillet, called Invincible echoing around him. He slowly groaned and opened his eyes before turning off his alarm. He ruffled his bed hair as he got up a little. It didn't take long for him to notice he was still in his clothing from last night and that he was in his room.

"What? How did I get here?" muttered Dominic to himself as he tried to figure out how he got here, "And why do I feel like nothing happened?"

Dominic felt completely healthy like all the stress had left him and he was feeling great. As if the venom from the Stray last night never entered his system. Rubbing his neck, he felt the cut was gone. This concluded that someone must have saved him and brought him back here. He looked around the room to find anything suspicious but found nothing. The suspect had to still be around here because either Betsy or Eirik would've noticed something come in last night. And they wouldn't just let it leave either. Plus, Betsy's grandparents would've noticed something as well.

He didn't call them as his phone lost power five minutes before he left work, and he doubted that the house was stocked with medicine that could counter Stray Devil venom in just a day. So who was it that saved his life?

"Mnnn," a quiet moan shattered the silence that hung in the room for a good minute. Dominic went rigid as he slowly turned his gaze to the right and saw a large form covered with his bed sheets. Pulling the sheets right off the form, the Knight nearly had a heart-attack and a nosebleed. Beside him was a young woman completely naked startling him to the core and it was none other than Rias Gremory.

"HOLY FUCK!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 Rude Awakening

_**Chapter 4 of Knights, Vikings, and Samurai Among Devils.**_

 _ **So, Rias slept with Dominic. Any other guy from Kuoh would call it the greatest thing to ever happen to him. For Dominic, weeeelllll, he has a girlfriend now so he'd consider it a huge problem, being caught with another woman. Anyway, I'll go into a little detail about the layout of Dominic's room and the overall appearance of the house. This might be a shorter chapter than other chapters, focusing mainly on the interaction of Rias with the others before moving onto the other devils.**_

 _ **In any case, I am still open to ideas about who should be paired with whom.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Rude Awakening**_

The morning silence was shattered as a massive shout echoed from the guest house in the Yamato villa. The shout was quickly followed by a crash as a Knight had fallen out of his bed in surprise at finding a sleeping and bare devil in his bed.

Inside one of the rooms in the guest house, Dominic Blackstone had fallen off his bed and banged his head against the floor. Sentinel, which had been in passive, suddenly flinched and saw the devil in his charge's bed. Sentinel was situated on Dominic's dresser on the far end of the room. The room itself was about twelve feet by thirteen feet. To the right of the room was a doorway that leads to the hallway and the rest of the house. Dominic's was a bit simple, a large kingsized bed, a desk to the left of the bed where a desk lamp and several sheets of paper laid.

Mounted on a wall was Dominic's sword, Unwaking Nightmare as-well-as a few pictures scattered around the room. Next to his desk was another doorway, one that led to a private bathroom which included a bathtub, shower, a sink, and some other needs. Rooms were divided by drawing numbers from a hat. Everyone's room was nearly the same, though Eirik was the only one who had to walk down a hallway to get to the shower.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" shouted Dominic as he stood up, holding his head as he nursed his injury. His amber-orange eyes glaring and questioning how she got here. The Devil in question waking up herself.

Rias slowly rise up and cutely yawned exposing her perfect hourglass figure and large breasts. Dominic wasn't even flustered, his focus was dead set on figuring out what Rias Gremory was doing in his room.

She noticed the surprise Dominic and gave him a soft smile, "Good morning."

"Rias," stated Dominic as he averted his attention and used one of his hands to block her from his view. He might be a boy with urges, but he is also a Knight and he knew better. He wasn't about to lower himself to the same level as most men in Kuoh. Sadly, no amount of training could have prepared him for this, having first hand seen a woman's body exposed, "Please put some clothing on."

"Oh," jested Rias, smirking as she rested her head on her knee, looking at the Knight, "is the Mighty King of Kuoh getting flustered by little ole me?"

"Please, put some clothes on," repeated Dominic, hating himself to the core as his voice cracked slightly.

Rias would be lying if she didn't enjoy this side of Dominic. The teen proved to be quite an individual. Not only he was able to outsmart her and Sona, but he was able to kill a Stray Devil with only his wit and a sword. Also, his character was different. Unlike the boys at school, he never ogled at the sight of her nor treated her superior.

He was the first to not fall for her natural charm and the first to put her in her place. A part of her was still mad at him for yelling at her, but her interest in him conquered that anger. Now she knows that he was a modest man underneath and she was going to enjoy teasing him about it.

She got off the bed and approach to the pile of folded clothes on the floor. She quickly slipped on her panties and bra before turning to the Knight who still refused to make eye contact or even face in her direction. Sentinel was still growling lowly at Rias. It wasn't long until Dominic walked over to the creature and held out his hand for Sentinel to crawl onto his shoulder.

"How did you get here? How do you know where I live?" asked Dominic, as he still did not turn to face Rias.

"I transported us here after I arrived at the aftermath of the battle and my familiar followed you home one time" she answered.

"Did you..."

"No."

"Then how did you heal my injuries or better yet, how did you save my life?" the Knight asked curiously. What happened last night, it was the perfect opportunity to recruit him, and yet she didn't. Why?

"The truth is-Woah" she lost her footing and fell forward, just as Dominic was turning around. This only caused the Knight to be brought down as well while Sentinel abandoned its charge to avoid being crushed, though he knew Dominic wasn't in any danger.

He looked up to see Rias near his face and the position she was in. He was about to tell to get off, but he was interrupted when the door to his room was opened up or nearly broken down as Betsy came in, he katana in hand as she looked around.

"Dominic, what's-" began Betsy before she stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Dominic on the floor with a Rias Gremory draped across him, wearing very little. He expression immediately changed from confusion to anger as she pointed her katana right at the redhead, "What is _she_ doing here?"

A few moments later inside the kitchen, Eirik and Betsy sat across from Rias and Dominic, who were now both wearing their school uniforms. Rias just finish explaining how she came into their home and what she did to Dominic. She provided a vile of Phoenix Tears to Dominic, curing the venom and used her abilities to heal the wound he received. Dominic then took his turn to explain how he ran into a Stray last night and how the fight went.

"So, you used skin contact to heal his injuries?" asked Eirik as he held a mug of coffee.

Rias nodded to the giant, "Correct. It is the Devils most common healing method." She was not surprised to see Betsy glare at her, while Eirik just snickered and Dominic took a deep breath in a letting it out slowly through his nose at the mention of 'skin contact'. Though she was a little surprised by Dominic as most adolescent boys would go wild hearing it, but they remained, relatively calm. They knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay... That doesn't explain why you were in my room and feel asleep right beside me?" spoke up Dominic as he rubbed his eyes, trying furiously to get the image out his head.

"I accidentally fell asleep while lying on your bed" she innocently answered. The Warriors could tell that she was telling the truth and decided to add some security just in case something like this happen again, "Excuse me, but where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, west side on your left," answered Dominic, giving her some directions.

"Thank you."

Once the devil was out of the room, the atmosphere around the Warriors warped alarmingly.

"I'm gonna kill her," swore Betsy, she knew Dominic would never cheat on her, and she knew that Rias enjoyed her time with him.

"Easy, Betsy," cautioned Dominic as he placed a hand on hers, "Despite how much I would love to join you in that regard, we can't. She's still part of our mission."

"Isn't the mission to determine if she's a threat to humanity and to eliminate her should she prove to be a threat?" deadpanned Eirik as he gave a blank look at his friend.

"Shut up," snapped Dominic, knowing that he had a point, "What I'm saying is that Rias is an heiress, so if we off her, then we could end up pissing off her father and her family, as well as her peerage and Sona's. So, we just deal with it as it comes. Also, there might be some benefits to this, like understanding how a Devil's abilities work."

"You do know that she wants nothing more to get you to join her peerage as some sort of slave. And by spending more time with her, you could end up being forced into," said Betsy, bitterly as she did not like the idea of spending any more time with Rias after the stunt she just pulled.

"Of course, but she still assumes that we can be manipulated to join her. She thinks she holds all the cards, but this isn't my first high-stakes poker match," assured Dominic, both Eirik and Betsy nodded, agreeing that for Dominic, manipulation was written into his genes, thanks to the Blackstone Legion, "You go on ahead, I'll stay here and catch up with Rias. See if I can get some information out of her."

"You sure?" asked Eirik, seeing the strategic logic behind it, but for the sake of his relationship with Betsy, it didn't sound great.

"I'll be fine," promised the Knight as he looked right at Betsy. Eirik saw the look between them and decided to get going to give them a moment.

"Are you sure?" asked the Orochi quietly, not trusting Rias in the slightest.

"Rias may think she can win me over, but my only place is with you," he swore as the Knight gently rested his hand on her cheek. Hearing the sincere words, Betsy stood up, pulling Dominic out of his chair before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Just be careful," pleaded Betsy as she held Dominic close.

"I will be," replied Dominic as he returned the embrace. After a moment, Betsy left with Eirik who was waiting just outside the doorway. Now, Dominic was left alone in the house.

Going over to the refrigerator, he pulled out some food to make some breakfast. Cooking something his adopted mother taught both him and Jordan. Upon coming to Japan, Betsy gathered up some recipes for meals across the world. They were categorized based upon the nutrition of the food, calories, protein, and ingredients, thanks to Dominic.

Right now, the Knight was busy making an omelet which included the ingredients of yellow, red, and green peppers, onions, ham, and cheese. Along with the omelet were some toast and an apple for each of them. Upon Rias' return, she saw Dominic putting the final touches for a breakfast for two.

"Ahhh, you shouldn't have?" she teased, earning herself a glare.

"This is just for the fact that you're an unannounced guest."

Rias sat down and waited a few minutes until Dominic brought over the food. She watched as he places an omelet on her plate along with an apple and a piece of toast before putting the same on his. Dominic knew he still had to thank her for saving his life, he hopes this will be enough. He is in no rush to thank a Devil for saving his life if only to get him to join her peerage.

Rias was about to do the traditional 'idakakimasu' when she noticed Dominic bow his own head and muttered some things in what she assumed was Latin before beginning his breakfast. She knew she was from America, so it was didn't come as a surprise that he didn't do the same as Rias.

Following his lead, she took a bite only to widen her eyes.

"Something wrong with it?" asked Dominic, noticing her expression.

"This... is... DELICIOUS! I never knew you can cook this well, Dominic-"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," cut in the Knight as he cut into his omelet.

"I can tell," she replied with a pleasing smile, while Dominic just shook his head.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Acadmey School Yard.**_

 _"_ _No way!"_

 _"How can this be!?"_

 _"When did this happen!?_

 _"Why is he walking beside her!?"_

 _"Damn that bastard!"_

 _"And how did he get her, as well?!"_

The entire school yard was in chaos at the sight of two particular people. It was none other than Dominic and Rias walking side by side. Comments flew through the air about the two. Some were good while others were bad, but it was mostly directed at Dominic. The boys were furious to see him standing alongside Rias while the girls gossip how cute and perfect they were together and wondered if they were a couple.

During their walk to school, Dominic was able to learn more about the Devils' world like the government and their rulers for examples. He also learned about certain land belong to certain factions like the Vatican is Angels' territory. She mentioned of demons, mages, and Gods also existed in this world. All of which was not new information to him, but was thankful that she made no mention of the Iron Legion, Warborn Tribe, or the Dawn Empire. Means that keeping that a secret is more important than ever.

When they entered the school, Rias stopped for a moment, "Dominic, would you mind coming over to the Occult Club after school with Eirik and Betsy? Sona and I wish to discuss something with you."

"Very well," nodded Dominic as he stared into her eyes through his sunglasses. She had seen his eyes, as well as both peerages. So she knew that she had to be careful.

* * *

 _ **Occult Club**_

After school, Dominic, Eirik, and Betsy had gathered with the Devils, the three warriors sitting across from the latter. Dominic had informed both his friends that Sona and Rias wanted to speak with them after school. Eirik was suspicious and Betsy was not happy about it, but they both complied. Throughout the day, rumors about this morning spread across the school like wildfire about Dominic walking alongside Rias.

However, those rumors were shut down by Betsy who stated that Rias only came to visit and that Dominic and herself were the couple. However, Dominic couldn't fully understand why the majority of the school assumed they were a couple just because they walked beside Rias. He chose to ignore it in favor of getting through the day.

Rias did a quick bow, "Thank you for coming. I'll get straight to the point; we want to make a deal with you."

"That being?" asked Betsy, narrowing her eyes at the devil as she sat a bit closer to Dominic on the couch, making a show of it as well.

"We would like to join us."

"Are you hard of hearing or are your ears pathologically incapable of hearing yourself being told no?" sneered Eirik as he crossed his arms.

"Not into our peerage," clarified Sona, as she adjusted her glasses, "but into our club."

"You are aware we have our own club?" responded Betsy, earning a glare from Rias and Sona, however, those glares we shut down as Dominic shot them both a look with his uncovered eyes.

"Could you please elaborate?" asked Dominic.

"Of course", Sona nodded before adjusting her glasses, "We respect your decisions and we will not force you to join our peerage, but we would like a proposal a deal between us, a contract if you will."

"For what purpose would you make a contract with us?" he demanded calmly.

"You see we Devils have four different ranking classes; Low, Middle, High and Ultimate class. For a Devil to rank up they either perform three different task that is either contracting, military accomplishments, or Rating Game. Contracting allows us to do jobs for the client in return we gain points along with rewards. Rating Game is when two Devils' peerage faced each other in a game to test their skill. Sadly, both Rias and I are unable to participate in any Rating Games and the second option is pointless now. So contracting is our only available choice."

"You want us to help move up the social ladder for Devils by helping in your contracts?" said Betsy, condensing everything they just said in one question, "I don't really see the benefit in this for us."

"We will reward you with things you want in return of your services," answered the pureblood devil.

Dominic narrowed his eyes for a moment, glancing at both Betsy and Eirik for a moment. They had the same idea; while getting anything they want was indeed tempting, they knew better than to fully trust a devil. Most devils are notorious for telling lies and half-truths, and this dangerously brought them to the threshold of being recruited. However, this also did create an opportunity to see how they operate and determine if they are a threat or not to humanity.

"We agree," answered Dominic confidently, as he received a nod from both Eirik and Betsy.

The Devils were shocked to hear them accepted the agreement so easily and quickly. Rias; however, was full of joy that they decided to accept.

"Hold on!" The group turned to Saji who was wearing a mask of suspicion.

"What?"

"How do we know that you guys aren't going to use us for your own personal agendas? How can be sure that you won't stab us in the back?"

"Saji!" snapped Sona at her Pawn all the while the Warriors remained unaffected, but what took everyone by surprise, minus Eirik and Betsy was Dominic who started chuckling.

"Of course we're going to use you," said the Warden, openly confirming the speculation made by one of the devils, however, the others just looked at them with eyes as wide as saucers, "just as you are going to use us. I mean, that's exactly what this contract boils down to, you using us for your own personal benefit. And likewise, we'll use the same contract to better ourselves."

"It's kinda obvious if you think about it," agreed Betsy as she smirked and leaned into her boyfriend as Eirik just nodded.

The groups were surprised that they were aware of the possibility of them being used and they still accepted. They wonder what were they planning, but decided to hold it off to a later date.

Rias cleared her throat before continuing, "Okay then, how about we talk about the terms of the contract?"

"Name them," requested Eirik.

"For me, Dominic, I would like both you and Betsy to join the Occult Club and help us with our jobs," the red-haired devil then gestured to Sona, "Sona wants Eirik to join the Student Council. She will give him the details of his contract tomorrow."

"Alright then," said Eirik as he shrugged, not really caring, as he shifted his attention to see Sona with a satisfied grin on her face while Akeno just pouted that Eirik wouldn't be around as much. Eirik raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Sona would want him to be on the Council, and not Dominic.

"The terms sound reasonable," commented Dominic, "however, we will tell you what we want in return for payment, understood?"

"Yes."

"Well then," sighed the Knight as he extended his hand to the heiress, "are you gonna sit there or are we gonna seal the deal?"

Rias smirked as she stood and shook his hand, "Welcome to the world of the Devils."

As the Devils, except Saji, were excited to have them, the Warriors were satisfied that everything went smoothly, and they didn't give any information about the factions. However, they were running dangerously close to compromising their mission. However, that line wasn't crossed, and hopefully, it wouldn't be crossed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Contracts and Consequences

_**And here we are, chapter 5 of Knights, Vikings, and Samurai among Devils. Mainly looking at some contracts and establishing more ground between the Devils and the warriors. If some of are wondering, yes this story was inspired by Highschool ConsXDevils. However, I still have yet to get any ideas for who should be paired with whom. Betsy will definitely be paired with Dominic in the harem, as will Rias and Tiamat, but that still leaves many people left over.**_

 _ **I would appreciate some ideas on who should be pair with him. I am very new to this so ideas are very much appreciated. Eirik might end up being paired with Sona, might be leaving Akeno. In any case, I'm doingy best here.**_

 _ **Also, yes, this story was inspired by ConsXDevils.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Contracts and Consequences**_

 _"YOU DID WHAT?!"_ bellowed a male voice, through the speakers of a phone. The owner couldn't believe how reckless the warriors had been, granted they were following their orders and technically they hadn't broken any rules, but that still didn't make the situation any better. Dominic, Betsy, and Eirik all winced slightly at the power of voice. They should've guessed they would get a reaction like this.

"He's taking it better than I thought," commented Dominic quietly as he sweatdropped a little. Betsy could only nod as Eirik sighed. The three warriors were gathered back at their home at the kitchen table. After making the contract with Rias and the others, they returned to begin listing their own terms. They had to be reasonable and practical. Anything that reflected in desires could easily be exploited by the devils. They weren't stupid, the deal was likely the first step the devils were taking in order to recruit them. However, what they forgot to account for was the reaction of one of their supervisors. Eirik's and Betsy's advisor told them to tread lightly as they knew about devils, but their loyalties lie in their faiths of Shinto religion and Norse mythology, as for Dominic's advisor. Turned out his was actually his father who was not taking it too well.

 _"What possessed you to make such a dangerous decision?!"_ demanded the voice again.

"Our mission was to make sure that the devils here aren't a threat to humanity," stated Dominic, trying to keep a level tone, "It didn't specify how were went about this, just to keep an eye on them."

 _"And make sure they don't discover the existence of the factions, but this action you've done has made it all the more likely they will should you be recruited,"_ countered the owner of the voice.

"Perhaps, but making this deal with them can give us definitive proof if they are a threat or not. Not to mention give us an insight into how Devils view humanity."

 _"Perhaps, but this is still dangerous._

"Dad-"

 _"Your mother and I had to make a lot of promises and guarantees that nothing would be done to compromise the mission as Musashi and Naomi retired."_

"Dad, put, ugh, put mom on the phone," sighed Dominic as he rested his head on the table. His dad was always somewhat of a stickler to the rules, probably due to his own ancestry's involvement with Apollyon. Since he and his family weren't related to her, the Legion was much more tolerant of the bloodline than Dominic as he was a direct descendant of Apollyon.

Thomas was a little hard on the boy, but he only wanted Dominic to grow up to be better than his ancestry. Something that the boy understood, but at times, the Knight could forget that Dominic was still just a kid. Which is where Jaclyn comes.

 _"Very well, she has some words of her own that she would like to say,"_ said Dominic's adopted father as he handed the phone over to Jacklyn.

 _"Dominic-"_ began the woman, her voice sending a small chill down Dominic's spine at her tone. However, the younger Knight wanted to have the first word.

"Mom, listen, I know what I did, so does Eirik and Elizabeth. We knew the risks and we're willing to deal with the consequences," began Dominic, trying to explain their actions. Eirik and Betsy glanced at each other for a moment, they honestly felt a little bad for the Knight, "It's dangerous, yes, but a lot of benefits could come out this deal. I'm not letting myself being blindsided by the devils, nor am I allowing anyone else influence my decision. This is something I chose. Something Betsy and Eirik also chose. But-"

 _"Do you believe this is the best course of action?"_ asked Jacklyn suddenly, stopping Dominic in his sentence, _"Do you believe you didn't make mistake?"_

Dominic was silent for a moment, thinking for a moment. The thought that he may have been too quick in his action haunted him slightly, even after a few hours since making the deal. Tomorrow he was supposed to meet up with Rias to give her the details of their terms. He was slightly wary of making the decision, but when he heard that Eirik and Betsy would support his decision, he had the confidence to agree to the deal.

Glancing at his friend and girlfriend, he gave them a look that asked what his adopted mother asked: 'was this the right decision?' Betsy and Eirik glanced at each other before looking back and gave him a nod. They believed this was the best course. Consequences be damned. Steeling his emotions, Dominic took a breath in before letting it out.

"Yes, I believe this was the best action," said Dominic firmly, "I don't believe I made a mistake."

 _"Then that is all that needs to be said. You believe you did the right thing, it might have been dangerous, but all decisions have a risk,"_ said Jacklyn soothingly, catching Dominic completely off guard if his expression was anything to go by, _"This is a new duty you have been given, Dominic. It is your duty, as well as the duty of your friends to do what you believe is best. You might not be my son by blood, but no matter what, you'll always be my child and I will love you like one."_

"Love you too, mom," said Dominic, a small smile creeping across his face.

 _"Oh, and before you hang up, if I find out that you got a girl pregnant in Kuoh, there is no place that you can hide from me,"_ Jacklyn added ominously, causing the Knight to shiver a little. His adopted mother would not take shit from anyone and she was among the fiercest Wardens Dominic ever knew, _"Love you and stay safe."_

With that, the call ended, leaving the teen sweating slightly as his mother knew the best way to make a threat. Dominic looked at the phone for a moment before letting out his breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"So, how did it go?" asked Betsy, a little concerned because she could've sworn she saw Dominic turn pale slightly at the end of the conversation.

"We're off the hook if that is what you mean," he replied, thumbing his phone slightly as he began thinking about there next move and the terms of their contract, "Now, we can think about our next move."

"We've received some details about what the Devils want in the contract," reminded Eirik as he crossed his arms, "but we all know that this is step one to recruiting us."

"Agreed," nodded Dominic, as he stood up from the table and flipped his phone in his hand, "so our terms and request must strictly be practical. We cannot indulge our desires."

"As if that weren't obvious," commented Betsy sarcastically, "but what do we ask for them."

"Money for practical use only," suggested Dominic, as he was thinking. After a moment, the Orochi got an idea of her own.

"Materials for the club?" she added, knowing they still need to set up the club.

"And tools," agreed Eirik as he knew where they were going with this.

"As well as a chemistry set, a full set," confirmed Dominic as he agreed with the ideas, "but just for quality, we'll ask for top grade materials. Nothing cheap."

Betsy and Eirik nodded, if they were going to get some things, might as well get quality items. A lot of risks were involved in these actions, but in the long run, it might very well be worth it. The only thing now was to see where this would go and plan out what might be the Devils next move.

* * *

 _ **Next Day, Kuoh Academy**_

A full day of school had passed and classes were still mundane to the three warriors. It's not like they didn't already know the information they were being told, it's just that the teachers had to retell certain things for students who weren't bothered to actually pay attention. But either way, the day went by semi slowly.

The final bell rang out, letting the students know the day was over. Some would go home, others would be heading for clubs. The warriors would be doing the same, gathering their belongings to head out, but as the commotion of the once bustling room of students eager to get home or to their club, it went dead silent as the door to the room slid open. Walking through the doorway were Rias, Akeno, and Sona, catching a lot of attention if the whispers that were filling the room were any indicator.

 _"Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, and Sona-sempai!"_

 _"The three most popular girls here in our classroom, thank you, Lord!"_

 _"Why are they here?"_

"Ready, Dominic-chan?" asked Rias happily, looking right at the Knight. The male students in the room all collectively dropped their jaws when they heard the sentence.

"More or less," he answered before looking back at Betsy and Eirik, "Betsy and I will meet you later. Probably at the student council room after you're finished, Eirik."

"Right, see ya' around," answered Eirik as he followed Sona. Akeno watched as he left with a light blush on her face.

"Oh, how I wish he were here," sighed Akeno as her gaze continued to follow him before he left the room.

"You're really subtle aren't you?" asked Betsy humorously as she elbowed Akeno.

Akeno only shot Betsy a half-hearted glare, knowing she was just teasing. However, pleasantries aside, the two were about to leave when Betsy suddenly went back to Dominic and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you this evening?" she asked cutely, as Dominic chuckled while the entire room was a little shocked.

"I do live with you," said Dominic smartly, getting a playful swat on his arm before Betsy gave him a hug before following Akeno out of the room. The male students growled in jealousy that Betsy was taken while the female half thought they made a cute couple.

"So you two are seeing each other," inquired Rias as she looked at Dominic.

"Yeah, but we're taking things slow, whereas most guys in Kuoh would try to sleep with her on the first date," said Dominic, his voice getting louder at the end of his sentence, directed at the male students who all sweated slightly, "Anyway, Akeno seems to have a thing for Eirik."

Rias sighed as she places a hand on her forehead, "Sorry for her antics, but she was a little upset that he isn't with my group."

"She barely knows him," asked Dominic, a little confused that she would take an interest in the Warlord so quickly.

"She wants to get a little more about his past out of him. He's the only other person who doesn't blush from her teasing. The other person being Kiba. In a way, you could label her goal as to finding out just who Eirik is, and also get to feel his muscles."

"I'd pay to see the day Eirik falls for a woman just because of words," snorted Dominic as he rolled his eyes, "The big guy is a realist and looks at who a person is, not what a person is."

"You say that like its a pivotal part of him."

"That's because it is," he answered, knowing all too well that Eirik was brought up to be a Warlord. Warlord's hold to tradition religiously. No doubt that Sona will have a handful with Eirik's active lifestyle. A leader who does not lead the charge is no leader at all. Warlord Vikings earned this title, another ancient tradition. Being a Warlord means service to all who need it, for life.

 _'Considering Devils are notorious for being self-servers, Sona is gonna get a huge dose of humility and the concept of service,'_ thought Dominic, almost feeling bad for the devil.

"Only going to encourage her," remarked Rias as she leaned to her right.

"Like I need more than one eccentric girl in my life," snorted Dominic as he gestured for Rias to lead the way. As the two were leaving, the male students were all growling in jealousy.

 _"Damn that bastard!"_

"Out of sight does not mean out of earshot," came the Knight's voice from the hallway, causing all the male students to flinch slightly. He wasn't going to take shit from anyone.

* * *

 _ **With Eirik**_ _ **and Sona**_

It might have taken a minute or so, but Eirik and Sona had finally reached their destination. Under the first impression, it appeared to be a normal, a few desks, ranging from a large one to some smaller desks in front of it. Members of the student council were all doing some form of paperwork at one of the smaller desks. Sona made her way over to large desk while Eirik surveyed the room with a critical eye.

Desk work. Not his thing. However, what caught his attention was a small chess table with two finely made chairs. It was upon his and Sona's arrival did her peerage stop what they were doing to greet their newest member.

"Welcome to the Student Council, Eirik," Sona welcomed along with the others who gave a welcome smiled.

"We'll skip intros since you all know who I am," said Eirik briskly as he got right down to business, "First order of business, terms of my contract."

"Of course; Eirik, you will be assisting members of the student council with either contract, doing paperwork or other things," she informed and showed a flier with her family symbol on it, "Since it's your first day, you will be handing out fliers holding my family symbol with Momo and Reya."

"Paperwork," snorted Eirik in disdain at the thought of sitting behind a desk all day, "should've gone with Dom', this is his thing. I'm here and you asked for me to be here, so, eh, whatever."

"Right," replied Sona, a little disappointed that Eirik was not as into the Student Council as she had hoped for, though she should've expected it judging from his physical attributes, he was a man of action, "What's your payment?"

"I've got a list, hang on," said the Warlord as he reached into his blazer's inner pocket and withdrew a notepad and handed it to Sona, "that's my payment, right now anyway."

Sona accepted the paper and began to unfold it. She began reading it only to blink in surprise, "This is your price?"

Her peerage curious about why their King so surprises and made them wonder what Eirik had asked for.

Eirik grunted in confirmation as he nodded, "Right off the bat of things, figured this would be easy to get."

"Are you testing me, Eirik?" asked Sona, a little intrigued. She knew that he was smart in his own right, and he had the physical build to back up his actions and claims. But this was a bit off for the boy, at least from what she could see.

"You said it, I didn't," replied Eirik smartly which had the devil narrowing her eyes while her peerage looked curiously between the two, "but I need physical proof that you'll keep your word. Just like how you'll need proof that I'll make good on my own words. Words and promises a hollow without any evidence to back them up."

"True", Sona replied placing the paper down and putting her hands together, "Momo and Reya will take things from here." The two nodded and approach the Warlord with smiles.

"Let's get along, Eirik," requested Reya, with a polite bow as she stops just in front of Eirik.

"I hope we can be good friends," Momo remarked with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," waved off Eirik before he headed to the door and opened it for them, "Let's get moving, we're burning daylight."

The Bishops nodded before grabbing their pile of fliers and headed out the door. Leaving Sona and the remainder of her peerage to watch as they left. Once they had gone and the door shut, they returned back to their previous work. However, Saji was bothered by something, one in particular and he had to know what it was.

"Kaichou?" spoke up

"Hmm, yes Saji?"

"What is it that Eirik asked that made you so surprised?"

"I am also curious myself," Tsubasa mentioned as the others nodded too, sharing the same curiousness.

"See for yourself," she handed her Pawn the paper as the others gathered around. What they read was something that didn't expect at all.

"Power saw, hammer, 2X4s, nails, roofing shingles, windows, test tube rack, glass beakers, test tube holder, test tubes, and a microscope?" Tsubaki read aloud, very confused that Eirik would be asking for these materials.

"These are all building materials, tools, and science equipment!" Ruruka said, sounding incredibly surprised.

"Getting these things is quite easy," Tomoe stated before turning to Kaichou, "But why these?"

"Like Eirik said, or confirmed, this is a test to see if I can keep my word. I must admit, I was a little surprised, but I can understand why he wants them."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants the best quality of these items. While it is true, he can purchase these at a store, but their quality might not be up to standards. Instead of going to store, he decided to use his contract to get the best materials available."

"Still, he made it sound like this is just the easy part," Saji reminded remembering his words about the list.

"Correct," nodded Sona, "We'll worry about what else he wants later. For now, back to work."

 _"Hai, Kaichou!"_

* * *

 _ **Occult Club**_

At the Occult Club Dominic, Betsy, and the devils were discussing their new set of contracts, ones they just received and were deciding who would go with whom.

"I have a contract on the other side of town so I must get going," Kiba informed and bowed before leaving the room.

"How shall the contracts be handled?" asked Dominic, referring to which person will get which contract and who will be paired with whom. He was no fool, he had an inkling that Rias would likely take him, leaving Betsy to Akeno and Koneko.

"Dominic, you will come with me," informed Rias as she then gestured to Betsy, "Betsy will go with Akeno and Koneko. The two have a contract in relatively the same area so they'll be heading there, together."

"Right," nodded Dominic, though he gave Betsy a reassuring look saying that everything will be fine when he noticed her shift slightly.

"Before we go, have you decided what your payment will be?" remembered Rias, recalling that the warriors had yet to give them an idea on what they wished to be paid with.

"At the moment, money will suffice," said Dominic, folding his arms, "How much you are willing to pay in a single payment is up to you."

The Devils blinked as a response not because of his answer, but how he said it. The Heiress grew a face curiosity, "Why do I sense that not what you truly desire?"

"Because it isn't."

"Then why do you want money?"

"Because in today's day, money is a necessity," answered Dominic sighing as he never really understood why some people wanted cash so much. Money was just paper with a number plastered on it, its only real value was psychological, and a way to help maintain commerce, "I've never been fond of people who put the value of money above their own well being and the well being of others."

"I see...," Rias said with a pleasing smile. Her views of the Knight, as well as her interest in him, grew slowly. He didn't demonstrate in any way that he was like the other male students. Perverted and simple-minded.

Dominic was strong and possed unbreakable values. A man who put faith in those he respected but would also see things for himself and make his own judgment. Unlike most people who accepted what they heard about someone, he doesn't and wants to meet that person before making a judgment. He also proved to be a pure person which really surprised her, especially yesterday morning.

She would never have imagined seeing a woman naked body would cause him to be embarrassed. She prayed to Maou that she get to see more of that side of him in the future.

"So how much?" asked Dominic, getting back to business.

"We'll talk about price later," replied Rias, "for now, let's get going."

"Right," he nodded before glancing back at Betsy, "try not to have too much fun without me."

"No promises, Dom'," answered the Orochi with a grin as Dominic stood beside Rias.

"Oh, and if you're at the mall," Dominic said suddenly as he reached into his jacket blazer pocket and pulled out a small flash drive.

"That the new one?" asked the purplette, her eyes twinkling a little in excitement as she could already guess what was on the drive.

"Yep, give it to Misaka if you run into her," nodded Dominic. Taking the Flashdrive, Betsy headed over to Koneko and Akeno before stopping next to them. In a brief second, a pair of crimson mystic circles appeared beneath them. Slowly, the circle engulfed them and they vanished.

* * *

 ** _Park, Kuoh_**

With Eirik, he was currently handing out fliers to random people with Momo and Reya at the park. They managed to give out a significant number of the fliers, however, Eirik still had some left over as people were a little wary of the giant. But he managed to get rid of his before Momo or Reya, handing the last one to a young lady before heading to check up on the girls. Heading over to the fountain, he spotted the two handing out their fliers.

"Hey, Momo, Reya," called Eirik as he made his way over to the two, getting their attention.

"Oh, hello Eirik," replied Reya as she turned to face the Warlord, "You finished handing out your pile?"

"Just done," he confirmed but he noticed that they still had their piles, "you almost finished with yours?"

"Yes," nodded Reya, confirming they were almost done, "we just have a few more to hand out."

"Right," grunted Eirik as he folded his arms, a little glad to be getting out and moving, but was wishing they were doing a little more to help the people.

"Thank you again, Eirik," thanked Momo as she handed another flier to another random person, the person looking it over as they were walking.

"Never liked sitting in one place for long," shrugged the Warlord, "plus, showing what I can do and that I can make good on the terms of the contract."

"I know," she replied, adding a small wink, causing Eirik to snort and roll his eyes, which only resulted in the white-haired girl to giggle, _'Looks like Rias-sempai was right, they aren't like most boys in Kuoh.'_

At lunch today, Rias had taken the liberty of informing Sona about what happened to Dominic last night and the Stray Devil they detected. The Devils were mildly surprised to hear that the boy was able to kill a Stray Devil by himself, granted he did have a sword, but still, an incredible feat for just a mortal. She also mentioned that they barely reacted to the term skin contact, which surprised them and made them wonder if Dominic and Eirik were completely innocent. However, after witnessing Eirik reaction, the guessed that they weren't.

However, their thoughts about the Knight and Viking were suddenly broken when a whistle drew their attention. Eirik, Momo, and Reya all looked up to see four, very smug looking men, wearing motorcycle clothing, like the stereotypical clothing of leather jackets, jeans, boots, and some glasses. The four approached them, completely ignoring Eirik as they examined the girl devils' figures.

"What are you, pretty little ladies handing out?" asked one of the thugs.

Eirik immediately narrowed his eyes. He did not like the tone this guy was using or the looks of the others. He wasn't stupid either as if the circumstances were different, the two devils would defend themselves to get the thugs to back off. Since they were in public, they couldn't use their powers, leaving them vulnerable. No doubt a vital rule that the devils had going on. Also, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out that if any harm that came to them, he'd be failing the agreements of their contract.

"Nothing special," replied Reya with a kind and polite tone, "just some fliers."

It was painfully obvious to Eirik that she was forcing herself to be polite, or at the very least civil. And just as obvious was the fact that she was clearly uncomfortable around them.

One of the other thugs gave a suggestive look to Momo, "Maybe you could throw those things away, and just hang out with us."

"Thanks, but we're not interested," stated Momo, her tone said it all. They weren't going for it in any form. However, like most men in Kuoh, the word no doesn't mean 'no'.

"Don't be like that, babes," placated the third thug placing his hand on Momo's shoulder while the fourth just swung his arm around to pull Reya close to him.

"Yeah, I can promise you, my boys and I can promise you one hell of a time," added the fourth, trying to convince them, or at least pressure them into agreeing. However, if they thought it was going to be that easy, they were dead wrong as Eirik just had about enough of this. Now, he was going to get involved.

Taking only two steps, Eirik grabbed the third and fourth thug by the back of their shirts and lifted them off the ground, so the two were dangling in the air. Looking back, the group of four saw the Warlord with an annoyed expression on his face.

"And _I_ can promise you a very expensive hospital bill if you and your buddies don't leave these two alone," threatened the giant as he released the two thugs, letting them stumble slightly as they regained their footing, "You're getting a little too close, and it's obviously bothering them."

"Chill bro," reassured the leader of the thugs, attempting to wave it off, "we're just getting friendly with them, okay?"

"Really?" inquired the Warlord sarcastically as he leaned down, forcing the leader to take a step back, "and by your definition of _friendly_ , you were just putting up an act so that you all could get lucky by pressuring them into agreeing."

This caught the thugs by surprise, they didn't think a lot of people were paying attention as girls were normally picked up practically every day. However, the didn't think Eirik would get involved, or at least to this extent, "Did you really think nobody saw you four undressing them with your eyes, you perverted dickheads."

This got them upset as the four all turned to Eirik. They were fairly confident they had this in the bag. There was four of them and only one of him. Besides, who did this kid think he was?

"That right?" challenged the leader, getting right up in Eirik's face, "and what do you plan to do about it, big boy."

Faster then anyone could guess, especially the leader as he was suddenly struggling to get some air into his lungs as he was lifted into the air by Eirik. The Warlord's right hand gripping the man's neck tightly.

"How about I show you what I plan to do," snarled Eirik as he threw the man away, crashing into the side of the fountain.

This prompted the other three to attack stupidly, but the giant simply blocked each punch with relative ease. This went on for a while before retaliating with a brutal right that knocked a thug onto his back completely dazed. Sona's Bishops widened their eyes at the strength and ferocity of Eirik. Granted, they weren't surprised when they heard about what happened in the hallway with several students, but still, seeing it was something else entirely.

Grabbing the shirt of one of the thugs, Eirik threw the man away before blocking a punch from another and countered with a right uppercut. He then tossed the man aside and caught the fist of the fourth thug. Tightening his grip, the thug groaned in pain before widening his eyes as he saw Eirik pull his head back and smash it directly into the thug's head. This completely dazed him, leaving him wide open to Eirik who crouched low and landed a massive left uppercut. The force of the punch actually caused the thug's feet to leave the ground and fall onto his back, unconscious.

The two thugs Eirik had previously taken out were gaining their second wind. Both reached into their pockets and pulled out knives, aiming them at the Warlord's head.

"Eirik!" Reya called out, trying to warn him, "Behind you!"

Without even turning, Eirik crossed his arms across his chest before swinging both backward as hard as he could muster. His elbows smashed into their foreheads, their own momentum of charging behind the teen, plus the force of the impact actually caused them to flip onto their stomachs.

The strength Eirik possessed really surprised the two of them. They knew he was strong if his physical appearance was anything to go by, but this completely outclassed their expectations. However, a grown drew Eirik's attention towards the fountain. The lead thug was getting some semblance of footing, however, just as he was standing, Eirik walked casually over to the man and promptly knocked him onto his back.

The thug tried to sit up, but a heave foot pinned him down. The dizziness in his eyes went away to see Eirik standing over him, one foot on his chest. He then crouched down and glared at the man in the eyes.

"I don't want to have this conversation again, punk," stated Eirik as he glanced over to Momo and Reya who were both looking very surprised, "And you and your goons better apologize to these and never bother them again. Otherwise..."

To add to his threat, Eirik added more weight to the man's chest, causing the thug to panic as air was escaping his lungs, "OKAY, OKAY! I'LL LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Good," snorted the Warlord as he stepped off the man's chest before grabbing him by the shirt and tossed him towards his friend's who were all pulling themselves to their feet, "Now beat it."

The thugs all nodded; two of them supporting their semi-conscious friend, the one who Eirik headbutted, saying a quick apology to both Momo and Reya before legging it as fast as they could away from the park. Watching them leave, Eirik kept a stern expression, but the Devils' attention was locked onto him, just stunned at how skilled of a fighter Eirik really was.

Once the thugs were out of sight, Eirik let out a sigh before turning to the devils, the same stern look on his face, "You two alright?"

"Y-yes," stuttered Reya, a little in shock, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," nodded the giant before gesturing for them to leave, "come on, let's head back. Don't need to run into any more creeps."

"Eirik," called out Momo, "wait!"

"Something wrong?" he asked, turning around to face the girl.

"Why did you do that?" asked Momo, her facial expression was curious, but also slightly concerned, "You know that violence isn't the answer, right?"

"Of course I know that," replied Eirik rolling his eyes, "but taking action was the only thing that would actually work instead of just saying no."

Reya furrowed her eyebrow, confused, "How do you mean?"

"Guys like them, they think with their swords instead of their heads," answered Eirik, using an innuendo as they were in public, "The idea of getting lucky overrode any form of rational thought. There are a lot of terms used in the sexual world; 'no' is not in its dictionary. Kicking their asses, giving something to be afraid of was the only thing that would actually make them listen. Besides, while you two are fully capable of defending yourselves, what with your Devil strength and abilities, but I doubt Sona would be all too happy that you broke her rule of never using your powers against humans or in the real world."

"Yeah, I figured it out," he said nonchalantly in response to the surprised expressions of the two girls, "It wasn't exactly hard to put two and two together. But in any case, if I did nothing, I would be breaking one of the terms of my contract should either of you get hurt while working with me."

After Eirik was finished, both Momo and Reya were very surprised to see how analytical Eirik could be. Not only did he give a valid reason for fighting those four thugs, but he also figured out one of their rules set by Sona. Both of them were very impressed by him keeping his promise and he would help them. Smiles spread across their faces as they stood beside him.

"Such gentleman behavior," commented Reya, "And Here I thought Kida was the only one capable of being one."

"Don't need to be one in order to do the right thing," disagreed Eirik as he folded his arms.

"Still, didn't think you were such a skilled fighter," chuckled Momo after hearing what he had to say.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he snorted, "besides, no point in being strong if you can't defend yourself."

Both girls giggled at this, which only had Eirik rolling his eyes. With everything out of the way, the three began heading back to the school where they would meet up with the others once they finished their contracts. During their walk, Eirik glanced at the sky for a moment, watching the clouds roll by.

 _'Wonder how things are going with Dom' and Rias,'_ thought the Warlord.

* * *

 ** _Old Town, Kuoh_**

"Remind me why we're here?" asked Dominic as he followed Rias.

The two had been walking for about twenty minutes as to avoid drawing attention by teleporting. But the walk was something he wasn't really complaining about, in reality, he was enjoying the scenery quite a bit. The person who asked Rais for help lived in Old Town Kuoh, so the buildings were much more traditional in appearance. The men were also a bit nicer and somewhat more respectable, unlike in the main city where they were perverted assholes. But the journey was not completely uneventful. In time, Rias and Dominic spoke about their lives, the Knight being careful about certain details to avoid accidentally revealing the Knights Faction or any other faction for that matter. So far, he worded each sentence just right to avoid suspicion.

"My contract is asking us to help look after her children while she is at work," answered Rias as she looked back at Dominic, "Mrs. Mako was called in on short notice when an accident occurred at the hospital where she works."

"So she couldn't find a babysitter on short notice and called you instead," finished the Knight, "but what about the father?"

"Working overseas in America."

"Oh," he sighed, not exactly looking forward to the contract ahead. His tone caught Rias' attention as she glanced back at Dominic, noticing the somewhat unsettled expression on his face.

"Father never around?" asked the She-Devil, getting a look from Dominic as he glanced back at him.

"No, I had a father," he began, deciding it was alright to give this information away since it didn't really involve the Factions to an extent, however, he was still careful, "But not a biological father as far as I knew. I was adopted; on paper, my name is Dominic Ademar. The name I was born with is Dominic Blackstone."

"How do you know your last name?" asked Rias, a little curious now.

"It was on a note with me when my biological parents left me on the doorstep to the Ademars," answered Dominic as he put his hands in his pockets, remembering what his family told him when they first found him, "I love them just as much as they love me, but I never really felt like I belonged."

"Have you tried looking for them?" asked the Heiress, wondering slightly who Dominic was, but also curious to see if this was an angle she could use to get him to join her peerage. However, this attempt was ultimately futile as the Knight instantly caught onto what Rias was thinking and gave her a warning glare.

"Before you get any ideas, no, I'm not gonna take the easy way and make a deal with you just to find my birth parents," stated Dominic, even though his sunglasses, Rias couldn't help but shrink back underneath his gaze, "This is something I must do on my own, something I can't just wish for. Nothing in life is free, you off all people should know that."

That certainly caught Rias off-guard. Dominic just called her out on the fact that she had made deals to humans before, but always something had to be paid in turn for the deal. However, before she could take any attempt to retaliate, they arrived at their destination.

It was a traditional Japanese home, right on the edge of town, but close enough to the center to be within walking distance. The overall appearance said old fashioned, but the atmosphere did hold some youth to it like the house was recently restored.

"Thank you so much for coming," thanked Mrs. Mako, a young woman, with raven black hair, fair skin, and green eyes. Her hair reached down to her shoulders but was brushed neatly and held a clean appearance. The woman was wearing some blue scrubs that nurses or doctors normally wear in hospitals or dentist offices as she stepped through the door and greeted the two.

"Don't worry," reassured Rias as she approached the nurse, "we'll look after the children while you're at work."

"Who's this?" asked Mrs. Mako as she noticed Dominic.

"This is Dominic," introduced the Heiress as she gestured to the Knight, "he agreed to help me."

"It's no problem," answered Dominic as he shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you so much for coming on short notice," thanked the nurse, "I'll pay you after work."

Dominic nodded, "Glad to help out."

With a quick explanation of looking after her son and daughter, the nurse left them in the care of Dominic and Rias before running out. The son, named Junn, was about twelve years old, had light brown hair and white skin. He wore a red t-shirt, brown shorts, and brown sandals. The daughter looked to be about ten years old, wearing a light blue skirt, a small yellow blouse, and some tennis shoes. Her name was Miko. For the first half an hour of looking after the kids, the Knight was somewhat enjoying taking care of them, something that was not lost on Rias as she watched him interact with the son. Playing football with the boy while Rias looked after the daughter.

 _'Despite what you may think, Dominic. I know that you take family very seriously,'_ thought Rias as she folded her arms and cracked a small smile, _'I know you wish to see your parents, your true parents. And that is all you really want.'_

If only Rias knew just how wrong she was.

* * *

 _ **With Betsy, Akeno, and Koneko, Kuoh Mall**_

As Dominic and Rias were looking after the kids; Betsy, Akeno, and Koneko were currently at the mall, taking a short lunch break in the food court. They had just finished completing the contracts before Betsy suggested they get something to eat before going back to the Club House. During that time at the food court, the three girls were spending their time chatting about whatever.

"I didn't really think the guy would ask you to go with him while he took his dog for a walk," commented Betsy as she recounted what the client asked for them to do.

"Today's a slow day," informed Akeno as she poked her salad as Betsy had a coffee. While Akeno had done her contract, Koneko had asked her for a little help doing some chores he had around his home.

"Wonder if Dom or Eirik are doing anything interesting," thought the Orochi aloud, however, she noticed Koneko look at her for a moment before leaving to get more candy, "What'd I say?"

"Don't take it personally," informed Akeno, drawing Betsy's attention to her, "She believes that every boy, excluding Kiba, is a pervert."

"Trust me," snorted Betsy as she took a sip of her coffee, "Dom and Eirik are everything, but perverts. If Dom was one, he wouldn't have landed me."

"Yeah, but you can't exactly blame her considering Kuoh is filled a lot of them," countered the Queen, "however, you are right, Dom is the last thing I'd consider to be a pervert."

"You should've seen his face when he woke up next to Rias," giggled Betsy, remembering the shade of red that Dominic had turned in embarrassment.

"Oh, how I wish I could see that," chuckled Akeno, but then an idea got into her head, maybe she could learn a little more about one of them through Betsy, "You know, I was wondering how you know Dominic. He said that your families know each other, but didn't really say how."

"That's more of a question for Dominic because I don't really know myself, or at least the fine details," replied the Orochi, knowing that the Queen was trying to get more information on them. Though she would admit, she didn't expect Akeno to blush slightly as her grin widened slightly.

 _'Dom', you might be getting a visit from Akeno soon,'_ thought Betsy to herself as she figured the Queen would more than likely try her luck with him since she wasn't really getting through with her. However, their attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of an aggravated voice that barked through the mall's food court.

"Watch it, kid!" snapped a man, about six feet tall, wearing a grey shirt, tan slacks, and brown shoes. Betsy and Akeno looked to see that the man was glaring right down at Koneko who was keeping a blank expression.

"Sorry mister," apologized Koneko, her monotone voice quiet but loud enough to be heard.

But it didn't look like the man would be accepting his apology anytime soon. This only caused people to look at him in disgust, Betsy being chief among them. Finishing off her coffee, Betsy rose from her chair and made her way over to them, causing Akeno to blink in confusion.

"Betsy?" called out the Queen, but the Orochi didn't stop to turn around as she kept heading towards the man.

"You better be sorry, you worthless-"

"Hey!" snapped Betsy, drawing the attention of the man as he looked back in rage.

"What do you want?" seethed the man as he glared at her.

"She already apologized," stated Betsy as she stood before the man, her hands resting on her hips, "You don't have to make her feel any worse by calling names. But I suppose name calling is the only way you can feel big, huh?"

"What'd you say?!" snapped the man, not at all appreciating the insult. His blood boiling a lot more than before.

"You heard me," retorted Betsy as she didn't look at all worried. Instead, she gave him a look that dared the man to try and take a swing.

"You better apologize right now, otherwise you're gonna get hurt," threatened the man, however, Betsy only snorted.

"Big words from such a fragile man. I mean, why else would you freak out so much about someone accidentally bumping into," she mocked the man. This caused everyone in the food court to let out a collective 'oh'.

"Apologise...NOW!"

"How about you come and make me?"

At this point, the man's body was practically quaking in fury, how dare she insult him?! With no more restraint on his anger, he lashed out at Betsy, however, the next thing he knew was he was being flipped over and landed hard on his back. Looking back, he saw the Orochi still standing exactly where she originally was, having not even moved, or so it appeared.

What happened was that Betsy flipped the man over her shoulder, using his own weight against him and the sloppiness of the punch. Getting back to his feet, the man rushed towards Betsy, intending to try and punch her again, but was met with failure, again.

Ducking under the sloppy right hook, the Orochi swung the side of her right hand into the man's neck, striking the trachea, indirectly tripping his gag reflex. The man's hands went to his next instinctively, which only allowed Betsy to trip the man by sweeping out his legs. Once he was back down on his stomach, Betsy grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back while she planted her heel directly at the base of his neck.

"You done, little man?" taunted Betsy as she held her grip and twisted the arm a bit more, causing the man to groan in pain.

Despite not focusing on the crowded food court, Betsy knew what they were thinking. They couldn't believe how fast she was able to beat someone, especially one being taller than her. However, if the single thought was found it would fall under the simple word as _"Damn."_

"What's going on here?!" demanded an aged woman's voice, causing everyone to look to the entrance of the food court to see a woman, wearing a dress jacket, white shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black high heels. Her hair was graying but still held its original raven color, but what caught the attention of both Devils was the purple highlights that streaked through the hair. The woman appeared to be getting a bit old, but the way she carried herself showed that she was still very spry and had a great amount of athleticism. Accompanying the woman was two security guards, "Betsy? What happened?"

The Devils blinked at not expecting the casual way the woman would address Betsy. This only prompted them to wonder what their relationship was.

"Old Jerry here's been at it again," Replied the Orochi as she let go of the man's arm, but kept her heel planted firmly at the base of his neck. She then gestured to Koneko, "Koneko here was coming from the candy store when she accidentally bumped into him."

"Is that correct?" Asked the woman, before turning to the surprised Rook and knelt down to her so her face was in line with Koneko's, "Is what she said true?"

"...Yes, I accidentally bump into him when I was heading over to the candy stand" answered the Devil, plainly but after a moment of hesitation.

The woman nodded, "I see, thank you for telling me," she then stood up and gestured to the two guards, "You two, escort Mister Shun out of the mall."

"Yes ma'am," nodded both guards before heading towards the man. Betsy stepped off Shun to allow the guards to pick him up by both arms and drag him out, despite his protests. The entire food court watched in satisfaction as the annoyance was escorted out of the mall. However, they were slightly curious as to why Betsy wasn't also being escorted out.

"It was about time he got what he deserved," commented Betsy as she leaned to her right and rested her hand on her hip.

"Maybe," nodded the woman before turning to the young Orochi with a smirk, "I see you have your mother's flare."

"Anything I learned from her, she learned from you," shot back Betsy teasingly.

"Oh, if only that were so."

"Um, excuse me," interrupted Akeno, who was by all means extremely curious as to how they knew each other and wanted to know now, "but you know Betsy-Chan?"

The woman turned to the girl, narrowing her eyes carefully, almost studying her and Koneko, before turning to Betsy, "Who are these two, your friends?"

"More or less," shrugged Betsy before introducing the two, "this is Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou; they're my classmates at Kuoh Academy."

Betsy gestured to each girl to indicate who was who.

"A pleasure to meet you two," greeted the woman, "My name is Naomi Yamato, I'm the owner of the mall and Betsy's grandmother. I'm very sorry for the man earlier, this isn't the first time he did this. However, I can assure you this will be the last, now that he is permanently banned from the mall."

"A sight which I will enjoy a lot," commented Betsy cynically, which had Naomi shooting her daughter a glare, "what, I have to work here, might as well enjoy the newfound peace."

"Wait," interjected Akeno, not sure if she heard Betsy correctly, "but did you say you worked here?"

"Yes," nodded Naomi, giving her granddaughter a proud grin, "Betsy works at the Rising Sun Cafe. She's made it much more lively with her acrobatics and skill with juggling the cups."

"Please, don't stop on my account," bowed said girl, she knew her grandmother was showing her off, not that she wasn't complaining about that, "but we both know that Dominic is really the main attraction."

"I should feel offended," said a familiar voice, drawing the attention of all four women. Entering the food court was none other than Dominic. Accompanying him was Rias and two children, both appearing to be a little younger than ten, "but knowing the two of you, you both just enjoy my being here."

"Dominic!" Greeted Betsy as she rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. Rias, who kept a professional expression narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in jealousy. However, her attention was soon drawn elsewhere when she spotted Akeno and Koneko standing a few feet to the left.

"Akeno? Koneko?" Spoke the Heiress, surprised to see the two. She would've thought that they would s

"Rias?" Said Akeno, slightly confused, not sure why her King was at the mall, "what are you doing here? Aren't you working?"

"I am, this is Miko and Junn," replied Rias as she gestured to the two children, "Dominic and I decided to take them to the mall for a treat."

"Well, you might get a little more," interrupted Betsy, as she released Dominic from her hug, a mischevious grin on her face as she pulled out the flash drive the Knight had given her before they parted ways for their contracts. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko eyed the small device curiously while Naomi's eyes lit up slightly while Dominic sweat dropped a little in fear.

"I take it that's the new one?" Asked the mall owner.

"Uh, yeah," answered Dominic, hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as his cheeks turned ever so slightly red.

"I remember you giving that to Betsy," recalled Rias as she saw Dominic give the drive to the Orochi, but never did tell what was on it, "what's so special about it?"

"Well, Dominic also works here at the mall in a small bookstore," began Betsy, seeing an opportunity to tease her boyfriend a little bit, which she wasn't about to pass up, "but in his spare time, he is one of the best singers and musicians I've ever seen. He occasionally plays one of his songs at a club: The Iron Sky Club."

All the devils blinked in surprise. Dominic was a singer and a musician, but what they were also surprised by is the fact that he worked in a bookstore, though not to the same extent as the music, "Dominic, you're a musician and singer?" asked Rias, her surprise evident on her face.

"Yeah, I mostly did it for fun, but now I do it for a little payment," confirmed the Knight, nodding that what he said was true.

This surprised the Devils, however, it only made Rias more interested in him. He's a musician and a singer? Well, let's see how good of a singer he is.

"People have been coming more often to hear his music," complimented Naomi, giving Dominic a pat on the shoulder, "I don't believe I've seen the mall this popular since I bought it."

"Ara ara Dom-Kun, why did you hide such a secret from us?" asked Akeno playfully, knowing full well that Rias was very curious and used the term 'us' to include her King.

"Because for me, the action is the reward, not just bragging about it," replied Dominic, using a plain tone, but he really truly enjoyed making music, "but just curious, have you seen Mikasa?"

"She called in sick," answered Naomi, however, the implication Betsy made earlier was not lost on her as she also wanted to hear what new song Dominic had made, "However, could you still play the new song? We have the stage set up."

"Well," began Dominic, however a look from Betsy and Rias, as well as the two children who were looking rather eager to hear just what kind of music was in store. Giving in to looks of the children, he finally relented, "Alright, alright I'll do it."

"This is gonna be good," commented Betsy as she gave Dominic the flash drive and the group of eight made their way to the center of the court, where the stage was set and all that was needed was the artist himself.

Taking a moment to familiarize himself with the set up of the equipment needed to make the song, people began to gather around to hear the latest song. As more people arrived from across the mall, Betsy, Naomi, Rias, Junn, Miko, Akeno, and Koneko all stood to the side and watched as Dominic got himself ready. As an apology for what happened, Naomi gave Koneko a month's worth of free candy, which she could get from the store at any given time; a gesture that the Devil greatly enjoyed. She was eating some cookies while staring at the singer.

Rias and Akeno were very surprised to find out that not only was Dominic a skilled fighter, diplomat if his performance in the debating club was anything to go by, a gentleman, but also a singer as well. The fact that he never once showed any perverted nature, only light teasing which was obviously meant in good fun, not like most boys at Kuoh. Rias' opinion of him slowly became more and more apparent. Akeno was also very interested now, though she still had a certain interest in Eirik. Koneko also had a slightly positive opinion of Dominic, but nowhere near the level of say Kiba.

"I wonder what he's gonna sing," commented Akeno, eagerly waiting to hear the music and song.

"You're about to find out," assured Betsy as she folded her arms underneath her bust, a smirk on her face. In her arms was his blazer and tie, the Knight asking her to hang onto it for a moment while he got ready.

After getting the final touches, Dominic rolled his sleeves up and picked up a mic. Glancing to the side, he gave Betsy a nod before turning to address the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to listen to my latest song," spoke the Knight, eliciting a cheer from the crowd, "I really appreciate the support, and if we're being honest, the only thing that could ruin this is a long boring speech. But we both know that's not gonna happen."

The crowd chuckled lightly at his humor, as did Rias, Betsy, and Akeno.

"So without further ado, my latest song: _'Who I Am',_ " and with that announcement, the crowd cheered once more as the Knight got ready.

Taking the flash drive, he plugged it into the computer that was linked to the equipment. He pressed a couple of buttons, making sure everything was in working order before pressing play. With that the music began.

 _(Disclaimer: I do not own the music that will be part of the story, however, I really enjoy it and I hope you do as well. Also, if you're curious about the song: it's called Who I Am by The Score)_

 _"I'm a saint, and I'm a sinner_

 _I'm a loser and a winner_

 _Without faith and a believer_

 _I am true and the deceiver_

 _I'm a hero and a villain_

 _I'm a myth, and I'm a legend_

 _Without strength and a contender_

 _I am real and the pretender"_

As Dominic began singing, he remembered all the lyrics, having made them himself, so he just did what he felt was right. As the sounds of the guitar, drums, and various other instruments began to play, the Knight shut his eyes and just did what he loved.

 _"Take me as I am, or don't_

 _Cause I don't give a damn, no_

 _Take me as I am, or don't_

 _Cause I don't give a damn, no_

 _I have my flaws_

 _I make mistakes_

 _But I'm myself_

 _I'm not ashamed_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oooohhhh_

 _I have my doubts_

 _I lose my strength_

 _Sometimes I fall, but I don't break_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oooohhhh_

 _I'm a poet and a soldier_

 _I am young and growing older_

 _Without hope, but I'm a dreamer_

 _I'm the cure, and I'm the fever_

 _I am lost with a direction_

 _I am failure and perfection_

 _Without grace, but I am tired_

 _Of walking life like it's a wire_

 _Take me as I am, or don't_

 _Cause I don't give a damn, no_

 _Take me as I am, or don't_

 _Cause I don't give a damn, no_

 _I have my flaws_

 _I make mistakes_

 _But I'm myself_

 _I'm not ashamed_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oooohhhh_

 _I have my doubts_

 _I lose my strength_

 _Sometimes I fall, but I don't break_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oooohhhh_

 _I don't want to be someone else_

 _I don't ever want to lose this hunger_

 _Never gonna try to change_ myself _, oh_

 _When everybody's got their soul on sale_

 _I don't want to be just a number_

 _Never gonna try to change myself, oooohhhh, oooohhhh, oooohhhh_

 _I have my flaws_

 _I make mistakes_

 _But I'm myself_

 _I'm not ashamed_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _I have my doubts_

 _I lose my strength_

 _Sometimes I fall, but I don't break_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oooohhhh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh_

 _That's who I am, oh"_

With that, the song ended and silence ticked by for a moment before the crowd erupted in cheers and waves of clapping from the entire food court and the majority of those at the mall. The Knight waved towards the people, bowing as he thanked them.

"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind," said Dominic as he unplugged his flash drive, "The official songs will be released next week, so I hope you all still love it by then."

The crowd cheered louder as Dominic stepped off stage and headed towards the Devils, Orochi, and Nobushi. The King, Queen, and Rook were all amazed by the performance, not realizing just how skilled he was as an artist and singer. Rias and Akeno both had light blushes, mainly at the thought of Dominic giving them a private performance. Koneko just enjoyed the music, which was a major change as she didn't show any interest in anything other than sweets and candy. But after today, she had something else to enjoy.

"Dominic, you never fail to amaze. Excellent. I'll have the song added to the others before releasing the CD next week," informed Naomi.

"Thanks, Mrs. Yamato," thanked Dominic as he shook her hand before the owner of the mall left.

"Dominic, that was amazing!" congratulated Betsy as she pulled Dominic into a surprise hug and kissed him firmly on the cheek. Initially surprised, he smiled before wrapping his arms around her lower back to pull his girlfriend in close.

"You should know me better than that, Betsy; all or nothing," teased the Knight as the Orochi released him. Betsy gave back Dominic's blazer, allowing him to put it back on while he put the tie in his pocket.

"So how did you-WOAH!" began the Knight but was suddenly cut off when Rias and Akeno both looped an arm through his.

"Ara ara, Dom-Kun, that was fantastic! I wonder if you can give us a private performance," teased Akeno which had Dominic giving out an exasperated sigh.

"I wouldn't mind a performance either," agreed Rias, completely ignoring the harsh glare from Betsy who was fuming at the Devil who was trying to get handsy with her boyfriend.

"We'll see," answered the Knight as he managed to free his arms. As he did so, Dominic felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the white-haired Rook looking up at him. She stared with a blank look for a few seconds before she spoke, "...That was good. Could I hear it again?"

Akeno and Rias blinked in surprise at the Rook's request, _'Oh my Maou, she actually found something else to like besides sweets!'_

"I'll see what I can do. Now, how did you guys like the show?" asked Dominic kneeling down to the two children present with them, missing the smirk the Loli had when he somewhat said yes.

* * *

 _ **Student Council Office, Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Japan**_

Within the confines of the school, specifically the student council office, those present were hard at work when the door leading in opened. Glancing up to see who had entered, Sona smirked when she saw her Bishops and Eirik return.

"Welcome back," greeted the Pure Blood Devil, standing up.

"Thanks, Kaichou/Thanks, Kaichou," replied both Reya and Momo with a bow. Eirik greeted the pureblood with a nod as he folded his arms.

The Bishops informed their King passing the fliers went smoothly which pleases Sona quite a bit. There wasn't much doubt that the Bishops will tell her about the minor confrontation with the punks and knowing her, she wants to why he chose such an action. Eirik's attention shifted when he heard growling of annoyance nearby and saw it was Tomoe at a computer with a puff expression on her face.

"There a problem, Tomoe?" asked the giant as he approached the desk where the Devil was working, noticing the computer was lagging.

"Oh! Welcome back, Eirik," greeted Tomoe when she shifted her head away from the screen to him before going back, "This stupid computer is being super slow, it keeps reloading every time I try to click on something."

"Okay, let me take a look at it," suggested the Warlord, leaning down he began typing away.

Most Vikings weren't the smartest warriors, not like the Knights who were so adept with technology, they managed to create sentient robots, affectionately named Guardians. However, it goes without saying that not all Vikings are meatheads, there were many bright fighters, some becoming scientists, however rare. Eirik was no genius, but he was smart enough to figure out a lot of things, computer issues being one of them. He still preferred actually manual work above sitting at a desk.

Still, Eirik began a quick search, looking for the problem. The sound of rapid keys being typed on a keyboard drew the attention of the other members of the Student Council to see the Warlord leaning over to the computer while Tomoe watched with curiosity. The typing also had the effect of interrupting the conversation between Sona and Reya and Momo, none of them seemed to be bothered by the, somewhat, loud typing. It was just before mentioning the fight Eirik got into, to Sona were they interrupted. Deciding to put it off, they watched as Eirik went through the whole computer. After about a minute, Eirik stopped typing and straightened out as he narrowed his eyes at the computer.

"Well?" asked Tomoe, glancing up at Eirik.

"As near as I can see, there's nothing wrong with the computer," informed the Warlord, folding his arms, "coding's good, system's clean."

"Then what is it?"

Focusing on the computer, an idea popped up in his head. Taking a look at the system unit next to Tomoe. Quickly turning the computer off and having Tomoe step back, the Warlord unhooked the unit and opened it up, seeing if there was anything wrong with the physical system. Quickly looking at all the components, his attention looked in on the CPU model. Brushing some dust aside, he narrowed his eyes as he may have just figured out the problem.

"Hey, Sona," called out Eirik as he stood up and looked back at the King.

"Yes, Eirik?" replied the Pure Blood Devil curious to find out what he had discovered.

"You know how long these things have been at the school?" asked the Warlord, confusing her slightly. What did the date of when the school purchased the computers have to do with anything?

"Some years ago," she answered before tilting her head slightly, "why?"

"There's your problem," said Eirik, using a line from a rather famous Discovery show, "All the physical systems, they're all too old. The computer's fine, but the physical systems can't keep up with the newest software, meaning the processing power is too weak. The problem is this thing is too old and need time to go through the code. I'd get new computers if I were you."

"Hmm," hummed Sona as she watched him seal up the unit before nodding, "I will. I'll speak to the board about getting new ones."

"Right, and as for you Tomoe," addressed the Warlord, causing her to look up at him, "Whatever it is you were doing, you'll have to do it someplace else. Sorry I couldn't really do much, but can't really fix something that's outdated like this."

She simply smirked, gently patting him on the shoulder, "It's okay, you did what you could and that's more than enough. I have to say, you know you're stuff with computers."

"Always had a knack for this sort of stuff," shrugged Eirik, "You got any problems, come see me and I'll see what I can do."

A smile spread across her face, "I'll remember that."

Soon the door slid open, revealing the ORC club members with Dominic and Betsy. Rias and Dominic had dropped both Miko and Junn off back at their home, just in time for Mrs. Mako to come home and pay them for their work. With everything said and done, the group went back to school to meet up with Sona and her peerage.

"We done for the day?" asked Betsy, looping her arm through Dominic's left.

"Yes, thank you for the help," thanked Rias.

"Good," nodded Dominic before turning to Eirik, "You done their, Eirik?"

"Just need the okay from the boss lady," he replied, turning to Sona who nodded, confirming he was finished for the day, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Have a good evening, Eirik," said Sona watching as Eirik joined his friends.

"You will be coming to the club, tomorrow?" asked Rias as she turned to the Knight.

"Yeah, I'll be there, along with Betsy," answered Dominic with a nod.

Akeno hugged his other arm and got a little too close for Dominic's comfort to his face, "I'll be waiting for you there, Dom-Kun."

"Okay," replied the Knight awkwardly, sweatdropping as he pulled away from Akeno and let Betsy pull him from her grasp. The Devils watched as they exited the room and closed the door gently. Once they were gone, Rias took a chair and sat just before Sona. Their peerages stood around, listening to their conversations.

"So, how did they fare?" asked the Student Council president, curious to find out what Rias could about either Dominic or Betsy.

"I can only give details about Dominic. Akeno will provide what she can about Elizabeth. But from what I saw, Dominic Blackstone possesses a strong sense of order and duty. He didn't get distracted once or complain, he also didn't try to entertain himself with anything else. He enjoys family, but I think he'd rather much be doing something that involves work rather than leisure," said the Heiress, recalling all that she could gather about the Knight.

"Understandable," nodded Sona before asking Rias' Queen about Betsy, "and what about Elizabeth?"

"Not much, but I can promise you that she's a lot like Dom-Kun. Betsy has a good moral compass and somewhat takes her words seriously when she needs to," answered Akeno.

"Eirik can also be placed in the same category," nodded Sona, remembering the details, though little about the Warlord.

"How so, Sona?" asked Rias as she crossed her arms and placed her right leg over her left.

"According to Reya and Momo, he helped them pass out fliers when they got there. I think he'd much rather be doing more physical work like Dominic, but he didn't once complain," informed the Pure Blood Devil, recalling what she had been told.

"That's good to hear," sighed Rias, a little displeased they still had next to nothing on either Dominic, Eirik, or Betsy. However, it seemed like fate would throw them a bone.

"Excuse me, Kaichou", Reya called catching the Kings' attention, "We have something that you might want to hear. We were about to tell what else has happened at the park before we got distracted."

"What else happened there?" asked Sona, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Four guys attempted to flirt with us and tried to persuade us into coming with them. They tried to surround and pressure us to comply, but Eirik handled it before it got out of hand," informed Reya, recalling the incident.

"What did he do?" asked the King, waiting patiently.

"Something that wasn't too surprising, but his reasoning was."

"What was it?" asked Sona who raised her eyebrows interest, not at what it was she could guess that he fought them, but his reasoning is what had her attention.

"He fought them" Momo answered, not at all surprising them.

"He fought them?" repeated Sona, not at surprised, but somewhat intrigued.

"Yes, Kaichou, and I have to personally say he is rather skilled," complimented Momo, recalling the fight.

"Given his personality and behavior, I'm not surprised. But he has to know that violence is not the answer," Tsubaki inferred as she adjusted her glasses.

"He fully knew that, but he also made the comment that fighting was his only option," corrected Momo.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoe, a little curious to hear his reasoning.

"You see, Tomoe, he deduced that we are not allowed to use our powers to harm humans. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He explained why he fought them; the thugs wouldn't leave us alone, even if we declined them and if he let any harm come to us, he'd fail the terms of the contract."

The Devils were pretty surprised, to say the least. Eirik was able to discover one of their main rules in such a short amount of time. Sona couldn't help, but be impressed with him once again. But she wasn't really surprised that he'd willingly take action over reason.

"That must what Betsy-Chan felt when she fought that man," recalled Akeno, whispering to herself, however, her words didn't go unheard.

"What are you talking about Akeno?" Rias asked her best friend.

"After we finish our contract, we decided to head for the mall for a bit. A guy yelled at Koneko for accidentally bumping into him", her statement caused the Devils to frown, "Then Betsy-Chan decided to take matters into her own hands and fought the man."

"What happened after that?" asked Kiba, curiously.

"She absolutely crushed the man," recalled Akeno, placing her hand on her left cheek, "The way she flipped him around onto his back, then pinned him with her heel, it was so exciting to witness, ufufufu, but the real surprise is when Dom-Kun and Rias-Sempai arrived."

The Devils sweat dropped a little at her sadist side. The way she said it made sound like that she wanted Betsy to do that to her. And she might get that wish if she pursued Dominic in any shape way or form.

"What exactly happened when you and Dominic arrived?" asked Sona, now a little curious to hear what the Queen of her rival was referring to, "Anything else happened?"

"Actually, yes," answered Rias, remembering the Knight's performance, drawing a smile back to her face, "We learned that Betsy and Dominic work at the mall. Betsy as a barista and Dominic as a bookstore clerk. However, in his spare time, he also makes music which he plays and sells."

"The way he sang was so interesting," agreed Akeno, a lustful smirk appearing on her face as well as a light blush.

"...He's good," added Koneko, catching everyone by surprise, baring Rias, but especially Kiba who was completely shocked to hear this.

Not that Dominic was a clerk in a bookstore, that he could understand based on how cultured he appeared to be, but the guy is a musician and singer, and Koneko of all people complimented him. The first year was the last person to be known about making positive comments, to boys especially in the school, minus Kiba himself. If she believes Dominic is a good singer and musician, then he has to be really good.

Sona placed a finger on her chin, "Every piece we learn creates more questions."

"Have you found anything on them?" Rias asked. She recalled Sona looking into their files to find out more about the Warriors, something the Pure Blood did shortly after meeting the three.

"It pains me to say," answered Sona bitterly, "but no, I have not."

Rias blinked at the response hearing Sona's answer, "Seriously!? How!?"

"Their student files only provide little details about them including their background and all of it we already know. We are not allowed to look at their medical files for further details since the board forbid it."

The Devils were a bit uneasy that they only have a little amount of information about the Warriors, despite their cooperation. Dominic, Elizabeth, and Eirik were still a complete mystery, just arriving in Kuoh without any rhyme or reason only four months ago, and shortly attending Kuoh, their school. They were their only clue as to what that dark power they all felt was and it hasn't appeared since.

But a flashback appeared in Rias' mind, on their way to the house when Dominic spoke about his family. His words echoed in her mind, and not just the warning, but the tone he used when speaking about his family, his true family. That's when she realized they might have a clue about their past, to at least one of them.

"Actually," spoke up Rias a smirk on her face, catching everyone's attention, "I think we may have some new information about Dominic at least."

"We do?" curiously asked Sona, even as the other's blinked in equal confusion.

"It's more of a hunch and possible dead end, but it may give us some insight into Dominic's past," elaborated the Heiress.

"What's that, Rias-Sempai?" asked Tsubasa, her curiosity peaked.

Rias took a moment to compose herself, leaning back into her chair before she speak, "From what Dominic told me, he was orphaned at a young age."

The Devils stared at her in silence, before Saji broke it, "You mean Blackstone isn't his original last name?"

"I didn't see any mention of anything wrong in his file," recalled Sona, her tone made her Pawn flinch. But this was something that caught her attention and she genuinely wanted to believe Rias' hunch.

"The family he was raised in is called Ademar, his birth family is called Blackstone," clarified Rias, before recalled her conversation with him, "On our way to the job, Dominic spoke of his family, the Ademar's, how much he holds them in high regard. How they are basically his entire world and the way he spoke about them. But when he spoke about his birth family..." her tone had gotten softer as she remembered the subtle but just discernable change in the way he spoke about his birth family. Rias closed her eyes as she remembered what happened when Dominic drew the line at finding out who his family is, his original, "He sounded so indifferent... Like he already knew who they were and wanted nothing to do with them. He admitted he wanted to find out who his parents were, but it sounds like he knows what his ancestry is and he wants nothing to do with them."

"Are you serious?" asked Saji, not entirely sure if she should believe Rias. The other Devils were equally curious by the revelation.

"Yes," nodded Rias.

"Well, at least it something," sighed Sona, knowing this wasn't much, but if the Blackstones had done something, it could likely be in different files.

However, her words were lost on Rias who was looking out the window, recalling everything she could about him. There was so little, but that tiny detail about the Blackstones peaked her interest. Sure, it was only natural to want to know who your family is, but when Dominic spoke about them, it sounded like he just wanted to find his parents and then leave. This confused her, but also intrigued her.

"Who are you, Dominic," muttered Rias to herself.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Fallen meets Iron

_**Been a while since I last updated, sorry about that. Been busy with another story and trying to make good headway with it. In doing so, I nearly forgot about this story.**_

 _ **Very sorry for making you all wait. Also, in case you are wondering what the harems are:**_

 _ **Dominic Blackstone: Betsy, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Tiamat, (maybe a few other devils), Kalawarner, Raynare, Mittelt, (any ideas on members from the church who will end becoming devils is also appreciated).**_

 _ **Eirik Ragnar: Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, and any other devils you feel should be with him.**_

 _ **Anyway, Disclaimer: I own nothing, been watching High School DxD, gotta say, not my typical cup of tea, but eh, whatever.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Fallen Meets Iron**_

About six months have passed since the warriors arrived in Kuoh and, if they were being honest, things have definitely changed. What started out as a simple surveillance mission, to keep an eye on the devils present in the city has drastically changed to basically, them living with the devils. They had been brought further into the world of the supernatural, more so than they already had with their respective factions, but none of them were more affected by this then Dominic.

Through it all, the warriors knew that the Devils were bidding their time, looking for a chance to resurrect them as their servants, they more or less trusted them. During their time, they have been proven to be invaluable allies thanks to their abilities. They demonstrated how efficient their abilities are by engaging a Stray Devil. Rias explained to them how the peerage system work and how each piece has their own unique abilities. For examples, a Knight is known for speed and a Rook has good defense and offense capabilities.

With the explanation of the peerage, the Heiress introduced the game of chess to the warriors, which only Betsy and Dominic really took an interest in as Eirik was still more about doing things rather than sitting around. Other than music, writing songs and playing the guitar, working in his workshop, hanging out with Betsy, and working at his job, Dominic didn't really have that much to do. He never really liked to play video games, baring a few like Starcraft and a few other games like that.

Betsy had her own thing where she would practice he gymnastics, parkour, training with her Katana, playing with Luck, listening to Dominic's music, and reading is what she found fun. As for Eirik, he was regularly seen helping around the city, be it a soup kitchen, helping that one old lady cross the street, working out, building, or whatever else, and occasionally listened to music, mostly heavy metal and tended to Heimdall. They all had their own thing to do.

Relations with the Devils have also improved over the months as well. Rias has been spending more time with Dominic as well as Akeno, though was careful around Betsy as the Orochi was no one to mess with. Something she learned the hard way when she found out just how good Betsy was with her Katana and how close she could bring it when she sliced off some of her eyebrows. Other than that little debacle, which could've ended much worse had Dominic not played peacemaker and was able to get Betsy to back down and talk Rias out of trying to destroy her. Since then, Rias has taken a bigger liking to Dominic, often calling him Dom-Chan, much to Dominic's ire and constant requests for her to call him Dom. She occasionally meets him at his house to walk to school and to the club after school.

Another thing, she offered them come over to her club to eat during lunch time instead on the roof. The Warriors didn't see the problem, but somehow both her and Sona got mad at them for eating up there. So instead of getting into a pointless argument, they decided to accept. Dominic didn't fully understand what the danger was, but a part of him guessed it had to do with keeping relations between them peaceful. That, or he probably guessed that Rias did it to get closer to him.

In regards to Kiba, he was on good terms with Dominic, Eirik, and Betsy. Dominic and Eirik were the only guys that didn't hate him because he looked good and Betsy because she treated him as an equal and not as a pretty boy. Also, he had found himself a sparring partner for swordsmanship. On a job to take care of a Stray Devil, Kiba showed his swordsmanship against the beast and Dominic and Eirik had to admit, that he had some skill. Eirik would occasionally challenge the Knight which led them to be good friends and Dominic to be an on and off sparring partner but still a friend none the less.

But it was clear that Dominic was much more skilled than Kiba, he held back often in matches and sparring lessons. Dominic would admit, he didn't expect such skill to be found in a devil, who relied on power rather than skills to come out victorious. The Warden would say that he showed promise, enough so that in time, he could probably last a good minute against a fully realized Knight, Viking, and Samurai. Something Eirik could agree with.

Akeno in that time had become a bit more aggressive in her flirting, but not with Eirik who was with Sona's peerage. Surprisingly, she was flirting with Dominic. Going from teasing to blatant flirting with him a few days into his ORC Club. Whenever she got the opportunity, and Betsy was out, she would boldly sit down in his lap before and after class, whilst bringing her face close to him and hug him from behind or holding his hand. Each time, despite her advances, Dominic would state that he was with Betsy and she would not really appreciate what Akeno was doing. However, he was really surprised and quite honestly, felt betrayed when Betsy found it really funny and said that she was fine with Akeno because it was funny.

Dominic found out that she was doing it to try and find out more about him, since he was so cautious about his past and Eirik wasn't around anymore, or as often as before. It was here that the Knight just gave up, especially after Rias confirmed that trying to stop her was basically futile. Along with Betsy laughing at his expense, Dominic just decided to roll with it.

An interesting change of event is Koneko. At first, she didn't trust either Dominic or Eirik, but the next day she was sitting beside Dominic at the club. Over time she started to take a seat on his lap, declaring it belongs to her. Seeing no point and since it was clear that Koneko liked Kiba, he let it slide, as did Betsy, finding more ammo to tease him with. On occasion, he would actually pet her head, causing Koneko to purr. Once in a while, she offered some of her sweets to him which he kindly accepted. It was shocking to the Devils because Koneko would never share her sweet with anyone not even with them. Betsy just said that Dominic was just good with people.

The members of the Student Council were on good terms with the Warlord. Changing between the members of the council gave Eirik the opportunity to get to know them better. Momo would continue flirting with Eirik, given the chance despite Sona's constant reminder of proper behavior. The girls, minus Sona, started to call his either Eirik-san or Eirik-kun because of how close they got to him. Eirik even got the title of being the Council's handyman, being able to repair pretty anything that needed to be fixed in the school or otherwise.

On other occasions, during brief moments where the two peerages would meet, Sona had actually started teaching Dominic about magic. The Knight was obviously curious, being technical and engineering at heart, he loved to figure out how the magic worked, cause it was just another form of science. He requested Sona to be his teacher which she gladly accepted, and something Rias caught onto and offered to help as well. The two provided great insight, providing live examples of magic by demonstrating either Sona's Water-Based Magic or Rias' Power of Destruction. As Dominic learned from Sona and Rias, the two learned several things from him as well. For example, he was incredibly technical, offering ideas and possible theories that never crossed either of their minds, which surprised Sona quite a bit.

One theory was using magic and casting it into an object, like say an actuator. Intrigue by his ideas, Sona assisted him with his research while Rias also assisted by getting the needed materials and helping out whenever she could. Eirik would also get in on the work, which actually prompted Sona to help out the Warlord as well. The girls, and guy, in both peerages, knew their kings were both doing this try and get closer to both Dominic and Eirik, and they both respected them. But they would be lying if they said the kings didn't also want to get closer.

Eirik was able to make a lot of headway with his contract, helping out Dominic in projects and some research with the help of Sona. With the influx of materials and insight into magic, Dominic was able to make a lot of headway, even improving on some previous tools the factions used, such as the Iron Legions grenades. Unlike before, the grenades were basically standard grenades, in terms of appearance where the contents were much different from the explosions they created where far larger than standard grenades. With research and resources, Dominic was actually able to create an enchantment on their armor where they would create balls of energy that functioned in a similar way but reduced the weight. Other than that, Dominic was working on a few other things, one personal project in particular.

However, despite all the success, Dominic, Eirik, and Betsy all knew there was still one glaring danger through it all: the devils were constantly looking for a weakness for them to exploit. It did make their job slightly harder, having to keep all the secrecy to themselves and on some occasions, they nearly did tell them, keyword nearly. They all knew the consequences, especially Dominic as his ties with the Iron Legion which used to be part of the church made this very difficult for him. However, if there was one thing they all agreed on, it was how the devils treat their subordinates, especially when it came to stray devils.

Little details were provided to why they must be eliminated yet it wasn't enough for them. It didn't feel right to them. They don't deny that their factions used to execute traitors during the war, but that was because resources were tight and they couldn't afford to keep many prisoners, but even then, they did their research on the individual in question. First, they gather all the information on the individual, next they investigate the reason for their action and finally weigh their options before making the final decision. Comparing to the blind obedience the devils had to their masters sickened all of them.

A leader is only as good as those who follow him or her. Despite factions occasionally ordering their troops in similar situations, the troops knew when to call out their leaders and tell them they were wrong. Unlike members of the factions, the Devils never question their orders, never tried to explore more, only accept and obey like mindless beings. This way of living brought great anger to Dominic especially, reminding him how robotic the Blackstone was, executing orders without hesitation, or from what he read about them. People are not robots, they are living, thinking beings who deserve the chance to speak their minds and voice their concerns when they feel the orders they are given are wrong.

It was this thinking that Dominic vowed to never become a devil. He would be better than his ancestors, better than his line. He wouldn't become a new destroyer. But that could only last for so long, an ancient power will make itself known.

* * *

 _ **With Dominic, Rias, Betsy, and Akeno, Occult Clubhouse**_

At the moment, however, the Warden and the Heiress were currently sitting across from each other, playing a game of chess. Akeno was sitting on the arm of the chair Dominic was seated in while Betsy was lying down on the couch texting on her phone. Eirik was with Sona and her peerage, helping out with something.

Both Dominic and Rias were evenly matched in terms of pieces on the board; Dominic's turn was now. The Knight had his hands folded, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees; he studied the board, analyzing Rias' movements and previous moves. He would admit, she was a worthy opponent, giving him a challenge every time they played. However, to say she was able to match him would be stretching the truth.

Discovering a hole in her defenses, Dominic smirked as he took his black knight piece and moved it up. After placing it down, he leaned back in his chair, completing his trap. His plan was to basically get his Rook and Bishop to opposite sides of the board, blockading her King from two angles. This prevented her from escaping to the bottom left corner of the board on her side. And with his Knight in place, he effectively boxed her in with nowhere to go.

"Checkmate," stated Dominic as he reclined into his chair.

Blinking a bit in surprise, Rias analyzed the board before she realized she was trapped. In desperation, she searched the board, looking for any way to escape but found none. Right now, there was only one thing she could do and she wasn't really happy about it.

"I am defeated," grumbled Rias, swallowing her pride.

"Again, Rias?" teased Akeno as she put the pieces together when Dominic announced 'Checkmate'. Puffing her cheeks out, the heiress glared at her best friend, "How many times does that make it now?"

"About fifteen times," supplied Betsy glancing up from her phone before sitting up to give Rias a teasing smile, " _in a row_ , might I add."

"You know, its also part of the crowds duty to be a good supporter, even to the loser," interjected Dominic, trying to somehow make the situation a bit more favorable for Rias.

"But still: fifteen times consecutively?" remarked Akeno, wrapping her arms around Dominic's left, "Ara, ara."

"Knock it off!" Rias pouted in defense making the ebony giggle even more.

"Ah, don't beat yourself up, Rias," reassured Dominic with a chuckle, having escaped the sadist in order to pick up the pieces and place them back into their proper places, "Besides, it's only a game."

"I know," cut in Rias as she shifted her attention to him, her arms folding across themselves, "but how the hell are you able to beat me so many times?! You said so yourself that you haven't played since you were while I have been playing constantly for years! It doesn't make sense!"

"Experience is an excellent teacher, no doubt," replied Dominic as he finished placing all the pieces in the board before closing it, however, he couldn't resist giving Rias a mocking grin, "I just use my head."

"Are you saying I don't?" demanded Rias, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't know because I'm not you," shot back Dominic, "don't you?"

"Yes!" she then blinked as a response to what she said, "No! Yes! I mean-"

Rias puffed her red embarrass cheeks as Dominic chuckled while Betsy and Akeno laughed at her expense. Shortly into their contract, Dominic and Rias decided to pass time by playing chess, however, this led to them starting a new game. Basically, it was whoever could embarrass the other in front of their friends. It was known, that Rias was barely if at all, able to embarrass Dominic. But the Knight could embarrass her at the drop of hat with little effort at all.

Betsy and Eirik deduced that this was essentially payback for Dominic, getting back at her for that embarrassing position she put him that night when the stray devil attacked him and she used her magic to heal him though left him in a very compromising position when she fell onto him. Safe to say that Dominic took some happiness in embarrassing the devil. Betsy heartily agreeing with him.

However, the levity of the situation was shattered when the sound of a few groans managed to pierce the walls of the Occult Club.

Heading over to a window, Dominic went to go look to see what the source was. Upon doing so, he saw Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei: the Perverted Trio as they called themselves. And from the looks of things, they looked pretty beat up. From the appearance of the beating, it looked like it came from the Kendo Club. Joining Dominic, Rias went over to see what he was looking at before spotting the three.

The one with the red shirt noticed the stares and wonder why they looking at him, though he could not complain about Rias looking at him. Rias went back to the couch and crossed her arms and a leg, Dominic watching the entire time as she went to the couch.

He looked back at Issei, his eyes narrowing before he turned away from the window and back to Rias. She had spoken about this, but she didn't tell him who it was until recently.

"The one with the red shirt," said Dominic, carefully, "is it him? Does he have it?"

"It appears so," confirmed Rias, looking at Dominic.

"Hyoudou Issei from Class 2-B?" Akeno asked her King which she nodded yes.

"Still don't get how someone like that has a Sacred Gear," commented Betsy, not fully understanding how, a perverted asshole like Issei was given so much power for little to no reason at all.

Dominic could only sigh, partially agreeing with Betsy. Some time back, Rias explained to the warriors that God had given humanity powerful tools, allowing them to perform incredible miracles whilst on Earth. These tools were called Sacred Gears. The news of which was something Dominic, Betsy, and Eirik already knew. The factions had known about the existence of the Sacred Gears for a while but steered clear of them as they were preoccupied with their own problems. Also, Sacred Gears attracted a lot of attention of Devils and Angels, attention which the Iron Legion didn't need and the other factions had their own pantheons to worry about.

From what they did know about the Sacred Gears was that there were many different kinds, each one with their own unique abilities, and some that were more powerful than any others. In a sense, they were like Knights, Vikings, and Samurai, but with less training and bigger targets on them. Plus, certain Gears had enough power to kill a god.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was God's final act to help humanity defend itself before he fell. However, that left some confusion for Dominic when looking at Kiba's gear for the first time. He didn't claim to know what went on inside God's mind, or why he would create such a powerful weapon, but then again, he did create the Iron Legion in secrecy. However, that didn't stop Dominic from speculating why he would create something so powerful, an act that Eirik and Betsy agreed to, if it was because of their own religions or because they agreed it was anyone's guess. However, they did agree to investigate more about the Sacred Gears, knowing their supervisors would want to know every detail about the Gears they could find.

 _'Guess God had more in mind than just the Iron Legion...,'_ thought Dominic as he leaned against the wall.

Akeno looked at the clock and hovered a hand over her chin, "Oh my... I need to get going for a contract. Would you like to come along, Betsy-Chan?"

"Why not?" agreed Betsy, standing up from the couch, "Not like I'm doing anything else."

"Bye Rias, Bye Dom-Kun," bid Akeno, giving the Warden a subtle, but still lustful glance as she headed out the door. As they were going, Dominic could see the Orochi fuming as she had her eyes narrowed dangerously at the Devil as she exited. Once she was gone, Betsy went over to Dominic and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you this evening," promised the Knight as he gave the Orochi a hug.

"I'll be waiting," she agreed before leaving the club. Dominic knew that Betsy was very protective, or at least self-conscious about the Devils and their advances. While she was okay with Akeno for the most part since it was funny for her half the time, the other half she had to restrain herself from slicing Akeno to pieces when she got "too friendly". That being said, Betsy knew that Dominic would never allow them to try anything because he was with her, and a Warden's oath is not easily broken.

Once they were gone, Dominic sighed before taking a seat across from Rias. His attention going back to the door for a moment, "You know Akeno is playing a dangerous game, right?"

"I understand," agreed Rias, "but you never know, she might convince Betsy to share."

"Believe me, Rias," countered Dominic as he leaned back in his seat, "I've known Betsy for a while and let me tell you, she isn't one for sharing. And its something people don't typically do when they're dating."

"If you say so." She slowly rose up to stretch a little before a teasing smirk spread across her face and taking off her clothes, "Dominic?"

"Mmm?" grunted the Knight lost in thought for a moment.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?"

"I suppo-wait, wait, WHAT?!" began Dominic before realizing what Rias had just said. He wasn't fully thinking about what the Heiress said before catching himself at the last second.

Shifting his attention to said Heiress, he found the red-head had stripped everything barring her bra and panties. Her hourglass figure on full display to the Knight. Facing bright red, Dominic immediately stood up and looked away, muttering several curses; all the while Rias chuckling at his reaction. She knew that Dominic was extremely flustered whenever she revealed her body to him, especially when she was this exposed. Out of all her methods, ranging from wordplay, conversations, and just teasing; this was her most effective and quite frankly, only way to get Dominic embarrassed.

She promised herself that she will tease him for his modesty and she did. Even though he embarrassed her more, this simple action triumphs over them.

She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her body against him as her smile grew. She could feel him tense so much that it was adorable to her. While his clothes did provide some resistance to her touch, Dominic couldn't for the life of him, stop his heart from racing.

"Come now, Dom-Chan," spoke Rias, using a sultry tone that had Dominic stiffen a little while his heart rate spiked, "don't you want to wash my body with me?"

 _Damnare tibi, femina,"_ swore Dominic in Latin.

He hated how Rias would do this. Did she not realize that he was in a relationship?! Of course, that mattered little to a devil as if they saw something they wanted, they would take it, consequences be damned. However, he wasn't doing this for himself, Betsy made it very clear that she wasn't about to let the Devil's have their fun with her boyfriend. But still, he was a Knight of the Iron Legion, he was meant to fight monsters far greater than an army, keep peace when the wars are over, and fight to protect the weak; how is that a Devil just exposing her flawless body cause him to become this?!

 _'Wait,_ flawless thought Dominic, wondering where the hell that came from. However, he was brought out of his thoughts when Rias began to tease him again.

"Why?" pouted Rias, before giggling as she traced her fingers across his chest, moving them seductively before going up to his neck where he nails gently scratched his skin, making him shiver, "I don't bite."

Teasing Dominic was so much fun.

"Rias...," gritted Dominic through his teeth as he turned to glance over his shoulder at her. Despite wearing his glasses all the time, the heiress could never forget the glare he gave her the first time they properly introduced themselves. And if she was being honest, she was still wary of them.

"Alright," sighed Rias in defeat, releasing Dominic from her hold, "My offer still stands, however."

Dominic rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder, but kept his vision clear of Rias, "Sooner or later, Rias, what you're doing is going to come back and bite you in the ass. I promise you."

"We'll see" she grinned as she watches him close the door.

Once he was gone, she slips out of her bra and panties before entering the shower. As the hot water hit her face the image of Dominic appeared in her mind. Ever since he entered the picture, she couldn't get him out of her mind; usually, boys ogle her, for her looks and treat her like a queen or a goddess; not Dominic. He saw her as a regular person, not someone above him nor below him. While Eirik didn't ogle her and Betsy had her eyes for Dominic, she couldn't help but feel that there was something more to him.

Despite being human, he was so much more than that. Unlike humans, he was strong, intelligent, rebellious, and understanding. He never requested anything out of desire, only for practical use. To say he wasn't afraid of handling things himself was an understatement, as well as the fact at he won't hesitate to call out others for the decisions and speak his own mind. Not to mention, he believes what he says, without a shred of doubt.

She recalled a conversation they had a while back where she ask him why he declined her offer to be a Devil. Dominic told Rias that even beings, smaller than her, have the potential to stand as an equal to those of much greater stature, under their own strength and will without their aid. Though foolish to her, she couldn't help but smile at his answer and believes that he will accomplish it.

The more she spends time with him, the more she craved him to be part of her peerage. There were so many mysteries about him. She wants to learn them all. What does he truly desire? How did he become so intelligent and insightful? What was his life before he became to Kuoh? And what happened to his original family that he wants nothing to do with them.

 _'Who are you, Dominic?'_ thought Rias as she released a sigh, calming herself as she continued to shower.

* * *

 ** _*Later*_**

 ** _Yamada Guest House_**

"And you're certain of this?" asked Dominic, speaking to his father on the phone.

Night had fallen in Kuoh as Eirik, Betsy, and Dominic were gathered in the kitchen, listening to a mission update given by Dominic's father. So far, it seemed routine, letting the three know about some developments within the Iron Legion as well as the other Factions, but things turned from routine to worrying. Especially with the topic that was currently being discussed.

 _"We are,"_ confirmed the older Warden as he picked up where he left off, _"About six hours ago, our satellites managed to detect a spike in Holy Energy in Kuoh. Since there haven't been any developments in the Vatican that we know of, we assume it might be something else. We're hoping that one of you might have something."_

Glancing back, Betsy shook her head, letting Dominic know she didn't see anything. However, when the Warden looked at Eirik, the Warlord gave him a grim expression.

"Heimdall managed to spot something," said the giant as he ruffled the Gyrfalcon's feathers, the bird letting out a caw.

"What was it?" asked Betsy.

Instead of answering, Eirik took out his phone and tapped a few keys on it. Turning up the volume so Thomas could hear across the phone, a video began playing. On the screen, there was an image of Issei and a girl. From what they knew, the girl's name was Yuuma Amano. The two were currently standing on a bridge as the sun was setting in the background. Yuuma was wearing a dark red jacket, white undershirt, a green skirt, with a thin white strip around the lower back.

Eirik began the video.

 _Oh, d-did you need something from me?"_

 _"Um... Hyoudou, are you seeing anyone right now?"_

 _"Uh, n-no, no one, really..."_

 _"Terrific! U-um, would you mind... going out with me?"_

 _"What did you just...?"_

 _"For a while, I've watched as you passed by here... and... um... Hyoudou, I... I want... I want you to please be my boyfriend!"_

When it was over, Dominic held a passive expression while Betsy couldn't help but roll her eyes at what they saw. After a second, the Knight sighed as he shut his eyes and just shook his head.

"There is something wrong with that kid if he didn't figure out this was a bait," sighed the Warden as he folded his arms.

"How far the male populous has fallen, here anyway," remarked Betsy as she looked on in disgust.

 _"Personal opinions aside, we know that this Issei has a Sacred Gear in his possession since this girl approached him,"_ recounted Thomas, _"There might be a chance that she could be a Fallen."_

"Fallen," repeated Dominic, glancing up for a second.

 _"Yes,"_ confirmed Thomas, _"However, this does give us an opportunity to find out if the Fallen Angels are aware of the Iron Legion, or the other Factions. Dominic, you are to find and retrieve this Yuuma and bring her to your residence."_

"There's a cellar we could use to hold her in," offered Betsy, knowing the layout of her Grandparents home fairly well, "and it's enchanted."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna question her?" asked Eirik, bringing up a valid point.

"Leave that to Betsy," interjected Dominic as he turned to the Orochi, "You experienced enough to do it?"

"Been able to do it since I was ten," replied Betsy with a confident grin.

"Good," nodded Dominic.

 _"Do not display your powers if she does not display any prior knowledge of the Iron Legion. But get what you can from her and report back."_

"Yes sir," replied Dominic as he summoned Unwaking Knightmare, the blade appearing in a burst of fire. Behind his sunglasses, Dominic's amber-orange eyes glowed readily as a semi-savage grin spread across his face. Sentinel, who had been perched on the couch flew over to his shoulder and growled in preparation, "time to go raven hunting."

* * *

 _ **Kuoh, Japan**_

To say that the day had been wonderful would be an understatement for the two teens. At least, for one of them who had a more nefarious purpose for her _'boyfriend'._ Up until this point, Yuuma had been holding in her rage on the date with Issei. She couldn't believe she was force to date someone who is so pathetic. He had nothing of her standards and his perverted attitude was annoying as hell. Even though Issei didn't show it, he was thinking it. This made Yuuma sick to the core. Why must all these humans be pathetic and weak? Why can't there be one human who can stand their ground or at least have some of her standards.

But mercifully, the end of the date was coming, and Yuuma was finally about to be rid of the pervert. Arriving at the park, just in time for the sun to start setting over the horizon. Yuuma skipped over to the fountain and turned to face him then went up to him, "Listen Issei... To commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for me?"

Issei's cheeks burn slightly pink. Was she...? After a second to muster the courage to ask, "W-What is it you'd like?"

A evil smirk emerge on her face on Yuuma's face, "Would you die for me?"

"What?" Asked the boy, completely taken off guard by the request.

As Issei was recovering from her request, she soon shredded her clothing to reveal a black leather, strap-like objects around and under her breasts along with a thong-like piece held around her waist by three thin straps. She wore gloves that went up her arms which had small length chains hanging, shoulder guard on both shoulders with her right having three large spike on it, and black thigh-high heel boots. Also, her height and eye color change during the process revealing a young mature lady with black angel wings on her back.

Yuuma chuckled in her new mature voice, "It's been fun, hanging around with you for this short time, playing along with your naive, childish manner. Now...," She created a red light spear as Issei couldn't move a muscle, "you can die."

The spear impaled him through the chest as blood gushes out of him. Yuuma watched in pleasure as she was finally free of the pervert antics and felt satisfy of killing him. She was about to fly when a sudden blur swooped down and flew right into her.

Taken by surprise, Yuuma couldn't defend herself as she slid across the ground, the object pinning her to down before releasing her and flew back into the air. Shaking her head, clearing some dizziness after being slammed by whatever it was, the girl began searching for whatever it was that collided with her.

What she found surprised her: it was a miniature dragon, completely white in color with hints of pink. The sudden appearance of such a creature immediately peaked her interest, even more so when the Dragon let out a sudden roar.

It was calling to someone, but who?

She tried sending for any magical signatures around her, and for a moment she didn't sense anything,

magical energy or demonic energy around her so it wasn't any magical being, as far as she knew at the moment, cause the creature that attacked her held a magical signature although, not one she recognized.

But she wasn't going to take chances and created another red light spear.

"Come on out, coward!" Shouted Yuuma.

"Since you asked so nicely," answered a sarcastic voice.

Spinning around, she found the owner of the voice; a teen which was none other than Dominic. Yuuma blinked in surprise to see a mere human was able to infiltrate her barrier without detection and wonder if he had some sort of Sacred Gear. She noticed a sword clutched in his left hand, held by the blade near the guard. Across his back was the scabbard.

Looking up at the dragon, Dominic brought his right hand to his mouth and whistled. The beast flew down to his shoulder and perched itself there, earning a scratch along its neck for his good work before flying off. She got a good look at him and a smirk of approval appears on her face. Despite his casual outfit, he gave off a mysterious and somewhat dangerous vibe and not an inch of fear could be felt from him. Her favorite kind of guys has always been the mystery and courageous types. His sunglasses completely masked his eyes, adding to the mysterious ness.

"Oooohhh, a new face in town. Haven't seen you before, you got a name hon?"

"I do, but I don't answer to murders," Replied Dominic sharply as he adjusted his grip on his sword.

"The strong defiant type?" Said Yuuma as a smile grew that of a lustful predator as she placed a finger on her lips and batted her eyes while making a sexy pose, "me like-"

"I'm not here to make small talk," cut in the Knight as he narrowed his eyes, "I've got a job to do."

The sudden interruption, and the fact that he wasn't even fazed by her actions only fueled Yuuma's lust.

"Such a tough exterior, I wonder how easily it will fall once I finish playing with it?" She sighed as she pointed her spear at him, "Unfortunately, I won't be able to find out. You shouldn't have come here, I can't leave any witnesses sssooo you have to die. Sorry hon, if only we met a little later."

"I'd like to see you try," countered Dominic as he entered a combat stance and held Unwaking Nightmare by the handle.

Yuuma flew over at impressive speed ready to stab the Knight; however, her attempt was easily thwarted when Dominic easily parried the stab and shoved Yuuma off to the side. Stabbing his sword into the ground, Dominic lunged right at Yuuma, his right hand wrapping around her throat. Pulling her back, he raised his left elbow and brought it down on her shoulder. Continuing his attack, he grabbed Yuuma by both her wings. Yuuma's eyes widen in shock before she felt a tight squeeze on her wing. The wings of her kind were extremely sensitive and her pain expression proved it.

Lifting her into the air, Dominic spun her around before bringing the Fallen Angel down onto his knee. This action had the effect of tearing out a few feathers, causing Yuuma to let out a pained cry. Tossing the feathers aside, Dominic grabbed her by the leg and arm and threw the girl off in a backwards toss that had Yuuma Lansing on her stomach.

Pressing his advantage, Dominic retook his sword and follows after the Fallen Angel. Getting in close, the Warden began swing his sword at Yuuma, forcing the girl to block the attacks with her spear, before having to steady herself as one attack from Dominic was a shoulder bash that sent her stumbling back.

As the Knight was collecting himself he kept his attention firmly placed on the Fallen Angel, though was slightly unnerved when he heard Yuuma began giggling to herself.

They soon became louder as she lowered her arms to reveal her sinister smile, "Hmm, not bad hon, not bad at all" she praised while brushing the dust off her. "Perhaps I should take you with me instead of killing you. You will make a fine servant indeed."

"Like I said before, I already have a job," informed Dominic, taking his stance again, preparing for another attack. Especially after watching her summon another light spear. He twirled Nightmare around in his hand as a sign of challenge.

"Hehehehe, I'm so going to enjoy this" she said before lunging at him.

The Knight shifted his body from left to right to avoid the barrage of strikes. Yuuma then delivered a high spin kick to his head, but Dominic used his forearm to block. Grabbing the limb in one hand, he threw her down to the ground onto her stomach. Holding onto her arm, he placed the blade of his sword under her throat, the edge cutting slightly into her neck. His knee was placed in the center of her back to keep her down.

Instead of croaking in pain, Yuuma was enjoying herself. His refusal to come quietly only fuel her interest, but the way he pinned her down skyrocket her interest tenfold, as well as the sharp edge causing minor pain. After all, she was a masochist.

"As much I would love to stay in this position, I don't have time for this." With her free hand, she summoned her spear and tried to stab him with it. Seeing the weapon appear, Dominic leaned back, narrowly avoiding the sharp tip as it grazed his shoulder. Dominic glanced at his shoulder, noticing the tear in his jacket, making a note to get it fixed later. Turning his attention back to Yuuma, the Warden pointed his sword at her in a challenge. _" Vos_ _ mos incidere," _swore Dominic, making it clear he wasn't playing around anymore.

The two resumed their deadly dance, the Knight being far more aggressive in his assault, wielding Nightmare with one hand rather than two, taking swings and attacks, which was unorthodox for Warden who would normally use two hands with his or her sword. But Dominic wasn't your typical Knight.

Unleashing a barrage of strikes, the Knight was mercilessly hacking at Yuuma, who would occasionally block some strikes and dodge others. During the attack, Yuuma couldn't believe how long this was taking her. This human, this normal human, is able to fight her as an equal with what she assumed was a normal sword as she didn't sense any magical energy coming from it. What's more, is that she couldn't believe that he was able to force her back so much. It was unbelievable, but sadly for her she wasn't dealing with a normal human. Yuuma was forced back again as Dominic slammed Nightmare down, the blade colliding with the shaft of the spear as the two locked weapons.

"Finally realized that I'm not your average joe?" Taunted Dominic through their weapons. He could see it in her eyes, she was getting serious now. Sadly, this entire time, he was barely taking her seriously at all. His attack patterns were wide and could be exploited by any competent warrior from the Factions, even Men at Arms could easily spot opportunities, and her attack pattern was totally obvious.

"I noticed," gritted Yuuma as she tried using her strength to force him back. When he wouldn't budge, an idea entered her mind. Pulling her head, she slammed it forward, right into Dominic's forehead, through their weapons.

Taken by surprise, the Warden barely had any time to roll backward as the tip of her glowing spear came right at his face. He could see it right between his eyes. As he rolled backward, into a kneeling stance, his back to Yuuma. His head hung down, as he gritted his teeth, cursing himself for getting cocky. However, his attention locked on the sound of a crack.

His glasses fell from his face onto the ground. Dominic stared down on shock. Those glasses were a gift from Jordan and he really liked them. That shock turned into anger.

"Seems you're not as good as you think," taunted Yuuma as she twirled her spear around before lunging right at Dominic. She was inches away from stabbing him in the spine, but was taken by surprise when, not even looking at her, the Knight blocked her attack with Nightmare, using one hand.

"You're right," agreed Dominic, as he kept his face down, hiding his eyes. He stood up, still keeping his eyes hidden as he pushed Yuuma back who was actually struggling to hold him back now, "I'm not as good as I think I am."

He raised his head to look at Yuuma, and when his eyes connected with hers, the Fallen Angel actually wished he hadn't. The orange-amber almost glowed in the increasing darkness. It was so unnatural, Yuuma wanted to look away, but couldn't for some reason. Fear grew within her, something that she never thought she'd experience from a human of all beings.

 **"I'm better,"** stated the Knight his tone completely changing. It took a deep rumbling under tone, like a demon joined in with him. A malevolent aura fell on the area, the medallion he kept with him began flowing faintly, surpressing the darkness within.

Pushing Yuuma back even further, the Warden shoved her back with a mighty push, causing her feet to slide across the ground. He was done with this, now, he felt inclined to end it. Yuuma noticed he lowered his sword, his eyes locked firmly onto her. They spoke of pain and agony without end. Under normal circumstances, Yuuma would welcome it, being a masochist, but the way the Knight looked at her, it was pain that even she would fear. But she wouldn't be defeated by a mere human.

Pulling what little resolve she had together, the Fallen Angel charged right towards Dominic.

To her shock and surprise, he blocked the tip of her spear perfectly with the guard of his sword. Shoving it the side, he grabbed the shaft and pulled her in, the pommel of Nightmare raised up. Bringing it down, he smashed it into her forehead stunning Yuuma. Not letting up, Dominic reached to his belt and opened a small compartment he took with him before he left. Reaching inside, he pulled out a brown sphere, about the size of a baseball.

Spinning around the dazed Fallen, he slammed right into the small of her back, tucking it under a strap that he managed to find with her ludicrous clothing. Jumping back, Dominic took his sword into a neutral stance.

"What was-" began Yuuma, thinking that was all he had, but was cut off when something exploded behind her, sending her into a tree.

She rubbed her head to dull the pain, 'What hit me?'

However, the pain was only getting started, as Dominic stalked over to the girl and grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her into the air. Yuuma looked down in fear as the Knight's eyes bore into her soul.

Like Devils, Fallen Angels are proud, arrogant, and underestimate what a human, who trained, studied, and analyzed the supernatural, was capable of. Pulling her back, he smashed the Fallen Angel into the tree, slamming her into it a few times, each blow causing pain the flood across her back each time. Along with the lack of air, Yuma's vision began to go.

Seeing that she had enough, Dominic released her, allowing Yuuma to fall to her knees panting in pain. She was able to lift her head to see the Knight standing above her until he kneeled down. Planting Nightmare in the ground beside him.

 **"Beings like you make the same mistake every time you come across humans,"** stated Dominic, his tone leaving no room for her to reply, **"you assume humans are weak. Granted some of us are. But humans posses something Demons, Fallen Angels, and some Angels do not. And I don't feel inclined to tell you what it is."** Grabbing her by the hair, the fingers of his left hand tangling in the strands, Dominic forced Yuuma to kneel as he pulled back his right fist back.

 **"Sweet dreams, Yuuma,"** finished Dominic as he threw a powerful blow into her stomach. Before she could react, sharp intense pain flow through her body and stiffens before going limp. The blow to her stomach left her unconscious, prompting Dominic to release her.

After a second, the Knight began to calm down, his anger fading, as did the malevolent aura that blanketed the area. His medallion stopped glowing before returning to normal. In the seconds that followed, regret filled Dominic. He hadn't intended on doing that, but seeing a gift that he held close being broke angered him. He wanted to try to talk this over, after wearing Yuuma down, but he lost himself to his anger.

Letting out a sigh of regret, the Knight collected his sword, sheathing it across his back, he knelt down to pick up Yuuma in a bridal fashion.

As he reminisced in his regret, he completely overlooked Issei who was actually still alive, but just barely. The Warden assumed the pervert died from his injuries early on when the Fallen Angel and he fought. So the Knight just left, not noticing a red glow come to the park.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to her.

Yuuma's eyes fluttered open, slowly but surely. The first thing she noticed was where she was; it appeared to be a cellar of some kind, or a shed perhaps, as various objects like tools, bags of mulch, and the odd piece of furniture. The room was illuminated by a single lightbulb. She tried to get up only to have something tied her down. Looking at her arms and legs, they were restrained to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. Her arms and legs were strapped in place by metal shackles and some straps around her ankles and wrists.

Out of desperation, she tried to escape but any attempt she made was futile.

"You're awake," said a familiar voice. She looked around only to see three figures which were none other than the Warriors. Her attention was locked into Dominic who defeated her, standing in between Eirik and Betsy. Her pride was deeply wounded, but this wasn't the time to think about her pride.

"What do you want from me?" Demanded Yuuma, foregoing trying to escape in favor for glaring at Dominic.

"Information," answered Dominic in a level tone, "Why did you kill Hyoudou Issei?"

"Like I would tell you anything," Snapped Yuuma defiantly.

"If you will not cooperate, we will have to rely on other means," stated the Knight cryptically. Looking to Betsy, he gave her a nod.

Nodding in response, Betsy walked around Betsy, Yuuma following her to keep her in her range of vision. However, when she got behind her, the Fallen found that she couldn't get a good angle to see the purplette. Betsy took a breath in slowly before holding her hands out on either side of Yuuma's Head.

Violet energy formed in her open palms, appearing as a sort of mist. The mist drifted towards Yuuma who was still trying to see what was going on. Suddenly, she felt like a wrecking ball smashed into her head, this caused her to freeze for a moment, her breathing hitched as she looked blankly in a random direction.

Every once and a while, Betsy's expression would shift, from concentration to intrigue. A few minutes into the mental interrogation, Yuuma's eyes suddenly widened before rolling back into her head as she fell unconscious. Betsy lowered her hands, the purple mist vanishing as she severed the connection.

For a second, she stumbled but managed to catch herself, with the help of Dominic who rushed over to her when he saw that she was about to fall. Eirik joined as he helped steady the Orochi.

"Betsy, you okay?" Asked Dominic, concerned more about her health rather than about the information.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Replied Betsy as she wobbled slightly, "ugh, her head is a mess."

"You find anything?" Asked Eirik, remembering the reason why she read the Fallen Angel's mind.

"I did," she answered, her expression turning grim, "looks like she's just a cog in a bigger machine."

"What does that mean?" Questioned Dominic, concerned with the tone Betsy used, as well as they way she said it.

"Turns out Yuuma's real name is Raynare," began the Orochi, recalling everything, "she came here kinda like us, except to keep an eye on Issei than Rias and the others. Her job was to make sure his Sacred Gear would stay dormant by Azazel."

"The Fallen Angel Governor General of Grigori and Fallen Angels?" Questioned Eirik, surprised to hear that.

"Yep. Turns out it was to make sure he wouldn't go nuts and go on a rampage, since there is a high risk," elaborated Betsy before she gave a confused expression, "she wasn't ordered to off him."

"By Azazel, at least," continued Dominic, putting the pieces together fairly quickly. And it didn't seem like she would be the one just to kill someone without reason.

"Mm-hmm," confirmed Betsy, "the order came from someone else, who tricked her into doing it. She didn't quite get it at first, but a friend of hers managed to convince her to do so under the promise of a reward."

"Who ordered Raynare?" Asked Dominic, needing as information as possible.

"Some Fallen Angel named Kokabiel," she answered, "turns out he's one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. Guy's got it out for Azazel and just generally likes violence."

"Any particular reason Az sent them out here?" Asked Eirik, getting in on the conversation.

"From What Raynare knows about him, Azazel is a Sacred Gear Head. Brings some humans into the Grigori to train them and research more about the Gear themselves."

"Makes sense now that you think about it," Commented Dominic as he began reviewing the information and drawing a quick conclusion.

The classic one leader views the official head as weak, using resources to study Gear and bring in humans. Killing Issei must be the first step in his coup to remove Azazel from power and place himself in power before declaring war on the other factions. He needed to play this right and get as much help as possible.

"Does Raynare have any allies, friends that came here with her to Kuoh?" Asked Dominic suddenly.

"Three others, but only really trusts two of them," answered Betsy, "two girls named Kalawarner and Mittelt. Kala is about six foot, normally wearing an outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination, and she has dark blue hair. Mitt is like around Koneko's age and about the same height. Has blonde hair and was gothic clothing. The last one is a guy named Dohnaseek. Middle aged, wears a trench coat, white shirt, and black pants. Kokabiel assigned him to her team when she took the assignment. Guy was also the one who convinced Raynare to kill Issei when the order from Koka came in."

"One order tells her to keep an eye on Issei from a source she knows, then another comes in telling her to kill him from a source she doesn't fully trust?" Surmised Dominic, logging the information in his mind.

"So what now?" Asked Eirik looking to Dominic who was pacing back and forth. After a minute, the Knight stopped.

"Here's what we'll do," began the Warden as he took charge, "Betsy, you'll keep an eye out for the other two Fallen Angels. You know what they look like, you'll have more luck finding than us. Don't get caught."

"Haven't been caught before," Replied Betsy with a grin, leaning to her right placing her left hand on her hip.

"Eirik, see what you can dig up about Sacred Gears from Sona. Tell her it's reference for me while I'm working on a pet project," ordered Dominic, looking to the Warlord.

"Should be easy," nodded the Viking, "what are you doing?"

"I'll get into contact with our supervisors," answered the Knight. "They'll want to know what we found out."

"What about her?" Asked Betsy, glancing to Raynare, who was still unconscious.

"I'll keep an eye on her," answered Dominic, "since you'll be out and Eirik will be speaking with Sona, I'm the only one currently available to supervise her if she wakes up."

"Let's get to work," finished Dominic as he went to go unbind Raynare.

There was no question, the odds of a conflict erupting between the Fallen Angels and Devils were very likely. Unknown to the warriors, they will emerge victorious, under worrying results.

* * *

 _*one day later*_

A day had passed and Raynare had not awoken.

Betsy guessed that she put a little more effort into reading her mind than she thought and the Fallen Angel was still out when she knocked her out after getting the information. Since this was one of the few times a Fallen Angel had been questioned, their supervisors were very keen to find out just what Raynare knew. Dominic told them everything, or at least, what she was doing her and why she suddenly approached Issei. They were surprised to say the least and worried when the prospect of war was going to come around. However, there worries were slightly relieved when Dominic told them his plan. It was straight forward and simple.

But they wanted to be kept in the loop about Raynare's state and what happens when she awakes. Other developments greeted the Warriors, especially concerning Issei who was still alive. After some hypothizing, they came to the conclusion that Rias reincarnated him to be her servant. Whatever he carried must be worth reviving the pervert. Other than that the day went on smoothly and soon it was night.

In Dominic's room, his alarm went off, beeping loudly. Grumbling under his blankets, the Knight blindly swung his arm at the offending source of noise before managing to find the alarm and shut it off.

Taking a second to wake up, he sat up, stretching a bit as he started his day. However, his morning was shattered when a soft moan echoed in his room. Recognizing the moan, he looked to his left and saw a form. Pulling the blankets down, he was met with the familiar face of a certain red head heiress.

"Really?" Deadpanned Dominic, not even surprised at this point, figuring he should start get used to seeing Rias here, due to her, infatuation with him, "Again?"

The Heiress slowly opened her eyes and rose up a little, the blankets concealed her body mericfully. Rias noticed the Knight, giving her a deadpanned expression. Softly smiling, "Morning Dominic-Kun."

"What are you doing in my room again?" He asked blankly.

"I didn't have enough strength last night to transport back home so I came here to sleep. Also, I wanted to sleep with you, again," she answered with an innocent smile.

"Of course you did," muttered Dominic as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He should have figured that would be her reasoning. Taking a second to forget his annoyance, he looked at Rias, continuing their conversation, "What were you doing last night?"

"I was healing my Pawn last night from his encounter with another Fallen Angel," Replied the heiress.

"And you didnt feel inclined to sleep with him because...?" The Knight trailed off, leaving the sentence open for Rias to finish.

"Like I said, I wanted to sleep with you again. And besides", she wrap her arms around his neck. Her movements exposed her breasts as she pressed them against his left arm causing the Knight to look away and swear several profanities, some of which would make even a sailor blush, in Latin. His blush deepened to the point of being crimson from the feeling of two very soft sensations. A devilish smile arouse on Rias' face as she leaned forward, "You're much more comfy to snuggle with Dominic-Kun."

"You do remember what happened last time when Betsy found you getting comfy with me, right?" Recalled Dominic.

"Then I guess I better enjoy the moment while I can," Replied the pure-blood in a sultry tone. Dominic rolled his eyes before escaping her grasp and picked up her clothes. Keeping his attention away from Rias, he handed them to her.

"Get dressed," he ordered in a blank tone, telling her that he was done.

"Don't you want see more of me?" she teased, fully exposing her body hoping to draw him in.

"I'm not gonna do that to Betsy," stated Dominic with conviction as he turned on his heel and left the room and calmly shut the door behind him.

Rias stared at the door only to chuckle softly, "He can be so fun to tease."

"Out of sight does not mean out of earshot!" Barked the Knight, his voice echoing through the room, despite the door being closed.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7 How to Be A Devil

_**Okay, the next chapter of Knights, Vikins, and Samurai among Devils. Sorry it took me so long updating I'll be a little honest, I've been thinking of rewriting this** **story completely, but Slim, the author who's helping me with the story convinced me otherwise. I planned to rewrite it as a Devil May Cry and DxD crossover with elements from the Reboot, like young Dante and Vergil who were both raised by Sparda and Eva and they were both still alive. Nero would also be in the story as a young adopted brother. But I'm getting side tracked.**_

 _ **The story's going by okay, but I feel it could be better. In any case, I'm getting gonna do a little something like add some references to other media. But in any case, I hope the story is going by okay.**_

 ** _Also, while I may not have implied that there will be any lemon scenes, we all know what High School DxD is about, so just a quick heads up for later chapters._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: How to Be A Devil_**

Another day, another time spent with Devils. That was about as interesting as things were getting for the Warriors. The male students of Kuoh Academy were cursing Dominic behind his back as he stood with Rias on his left and Betsy on his right. The Knight wasn't all together surprised by this, even after giving them a very clear threat.

When Rias started to walk with him to school alongside Betsy, the boys' jealously grew and their cursing as well. However, Dominic decided to remind them of what happens when you get ahead of yourself when he overheard one of the students claiming he could beat him. About five seconds after that, the Knight walked to the center of the schoolyard, stating in a completely calm voice, despite the low volume, echoed throughout the area, _'If anyone has problem with me, then by all means: say it to my face.'_

His tone alone and the fact that Dominic stopped wearing his sunglasses was all that was needed to force them to back off.

At the moment, however, Dominic was walking with Betsy on his right and Rias on his left, Eirik trailing behind, chuckling at his friend's predicament.

It was quiet between the four, excluding the Warlord's chuckling, until someone came from behind at Dominic and wrap their arms around his neck accompany with a giggling voice.

"Morning, Dom-kun."

"Morning, Akeno," Greeted Dominic, already knowing who it was.

Eirik just laughed harder while Rias and Betsy turned to see it was none other than Akeno hugging Dominic from behind.

"Morning Akeno."

"Morning Rias."

"This is getting a little old," Commented Dominic passively.

"What is?" Teased Betsy, as she poked him in the cheek, "girls throwing themselves at you?"

"What do you think?" The Knight rolled his eyes.

Akeno only giggled at Dominic's response, "Ara ara Dom-kun, don't you like it when I hug you like this?" She pressed forward, bringing her face closer to his. The male students growled in rage at the sight of how close Dominic was to Akeno, Rias, and Betsy. Eirik meanwhile just laughed while Rias and Betsy only giggled slightly.

"Moving on," continued Dominic, ignoring the male students as he turned to Rias, even with Akeno still hugging him, "are you sending someone to bring Issei to the club later?"

"Yes, I'll be sending Kiba to retrieve him after school."

"I see."

"Causing a scene, as usual, Rias?"

The group turned to see Sona who has her arms cross with a smirk on her face. Rias gave the same smirk, "Oh, come now Sona, it's a simple walk with Dominic-kun."

"Tell that to every guy here who wants him dead," joked Eirik as he hooked his thumbs into his belt before jerking his head to the boys on the sidelines who were whistling innocently while the group sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway," picked up Betsy, "we should head for class now."

The group of devils and warriors agreed, Akeno separating from Dominic, although, reluctantly. After escaping the Devil, the Knight started his day with his friend, girlfriend, and frenemies.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

The silence, other than Koneko having her sweets was broken when someone started knocking on the door.

"It's open," called out Dominic, glancing back at the door. The door opens to reveal Kiba then Issei.

"W-what kind of room is this?" Issei questioned as his eyes fell upon Koneko who notice the pervert before Betsy was also noticed. The Knight took notice that he was completely ignored and just sighed at the teen's perverse nature. Like, how perverted do you have to be to completely ignore someone sitting directly in your line of sight?

"This is Hydoudou Issei," Kiba introduces.

"Oh, hi there," greeted the aforementioned student.

Koneko ignored his hello and went back to eating, while Betsy just rolled her eyes and took out her phone. Inside Issei's mind, he was in heaven knowing that the Loli of Kuoh was in the Occult Club as was the Twilight Empress. His attention then turned to the shower which surprises him completely and notices the figure inside. Dominic took notice of his staring and his eyebrow twitched a little without him realizing it. He knew what was going through Issei's head and to be honest, he didn't like it. People should be treated with respect and dignity, not as objects.

"Buchou, your clothes are ready," informed Akeno who was

"Thank you, Akeno," Replied Rias

"IT'S RIAS!? I knew it! What a fantastic club!" Issei shouted with great joy with a perverted face.

"...What a lewd look on your face," Koneko deadpanned with disgust making the pervert groan in disappointment.

"Pretty sure it's the only face he knows how to make," added Betsy, making the pervert dip even further into his disappoint.

"Oh my...", Akeno noticed the new face and stood up before she walked over to him, "You are the new club member, right? Please to meet you," She made a quick bow before introducing herself, "I am the vice-president, Himejima Akeno. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, H-Hydoudou Issei. The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, please," muttered Dominic to himself, it was likely that Issei was never going to change his views on women.

"Thanks for waiting," Rias said as she opens the shower curtain to revealing herself in her uniform and was drying her hair with a towel, "Sorry about this. I haven't washed up yet."

"But you had the chance back at my place," deadpanned Dominic, standing up to lean against a wall. If it was to snap Issei back to reality, or just because it didn't really matter.

He turned to the wall to see Dominic with his arms cross causing him to make an over exaggerated pose of disbelief.

"DOMINIC, THE KING OF KUOH IS HERE?!" Issei practically shrieked in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes," deadpanned Dominic, before raising an eyebrow in confusion, "and did you seriously just notice me now?" He was standing in his field of view the entire time. How do you miss someone like that?

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Demanded the pervert, looking right at the Knight.

"I'm a member," he replied evenly.

A couple seconds pass before Issei fell to his knees as a dark storm cloud hovers over his head, "Nnnnoooo... The greatest club ever and the King is a member... Why is life so cruel?"

"Quit complaining, at least you're in the club," muttered Dominic to himself. He honestly hated it when people complained about trivial things, and this was basically a prime example of that hate. He knows better than anyone what the true meaning of cruel is.

He sees it every time he closes his eyes and the dreams of a Blackstone army fill his mind.

Rias chuckled in amusement before turning to the Knight, "You left the room before I could ask. You know it's not nice to slam a door on someone?"

"Like it's nice to break into someone's home to use them as a pillow," retorted Dominic before glancing over at Akeno, "or constantly flirting with me even though I already have a girlfriend."

"I find it funny, so it's okay," chimed in Betsy, giving Dominic a coy look.

"You got me there," Rias giggled as Dominic rolled his eyes. Akeno giggled knowing her best friend strange sleeping habit.

Issei heard the two and look in shock before the dark cloud started to rain over him making him more depressed, "NNNOOO! The Great Lady Rias has been taken!? NNNOOO!"

"Oh shut up," Snapped Dominic, looking down at Issei, "Be thankful for what you do have then gripe about what you don't."

Issei quickly overcame his depression as he got up and pointed at him in rage.

"Shut the hell up! I will never take orders from a pretty boy like you! If you think I've forgotten what happened last year then you're mistaken!" Stated the pervert.

"True, and to be honest, I think it was well deserved," retorted Dominic, folding his Devils blinked for a moment before remembering the beat down that Dominic, Betsy, and Eirik gave the Perverted Trio last year. Koneko gave them a double thumb up approving their actions. Dominic just stared at the pervert, "I gave you ample opportunity to leave and you didn't take it. So it's your own fault."

"You gave us bruises and headaches that lasted for days!" Protested Issei.

"Aw, poor baby," mocked Dominic condescendingly, feigning sympathy, "did My your mom kiss your boo-boos and make them all better?"

Before the conversation could escalate further, Rias clapped her hands together, "Okay since everyone's here, let us begin."

Issei and Kiba took a seat on the second couch while Akeno sat next to Betsy. Rias decided to lean against her desk with Dominic. She started off by welcoming the Issei to the club before going into the history of the Devils and their war against the other Factions. Issei had a hard time believing her story then she brought in Yuuma into the conversation and showed him a picture of him and her.

The truth sank in as Issei was speechless at the revelation before he asked how does she remember her if nobody else could. Rias answered him that she used her memory wiping powers to erase her existence and Devils were unaffected by this. Dominic, Betsy, and Eirik were also unaffected by the memory wipe due to their biology. As being members of the factions, they had distinct advantages over regular humans, gifted to them by either the Shinto, Nordic, or Catholic Gods. Those gifts also allowed them unique abilities like healing, summoning, enhancing, and other feats. So memory wiping was completely worthless on them.

Rias continue on explaining why Yuuma did what she did and her objective to kill him. Next was the moment of truth, Rias explained to him he has a Sacred Gear and how she resurrected him and now he was her servant for the Gremory Clan. Soon the Devils sprout their wings out to the world will see and then his came out. It didn't take long for him to notice that neither Dominic or Betsy have wings, but they remained unsurprised of what transpired.

"Wait! If all of you are Devils then what are they?" Issei asked pointing to the Warden and Orochi.

"One hundred percent human, buddy," answered Betsy flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Issei blinked as a response and his mouth drop, "How are either of you part of this club!?"

"Because we're special," said Dominic in a fake arrogant tone, one which had everyone rolling their eyes, but were amused none the less.

" _Because_ ," spoke up Rias, glancing at Dominic for a second, "A certain incident occurred a few months back which showed Dominic-kun, Betsy and Eirik the supernatural world. In return, forcing us to reveal ourselves to them," Rias explained.

Issei cursed Dominic in his head that he was able to join the club while still being human. He didn't have a problem with Betsy, for obvious, and perverted, reasons

"Now then," continued the heiress, "let's see if you can summon your Sacred Gear. Raise your left hand and think of being the strongest being."

"Like Son Goku?" Offered Issei.

"Precisely," she nodded.

"Okay," Issei closed his eyes for a moment before shouting, "Kamehameha!"

Appearing on his right arm was a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. Rias recognized it and it was Twice Critical. Judging by her tone it sounded really disappointing, but Dominic would disagree with her. He could feel the power in it, as well as something alive. Nothing like an angel or a Devil, but something else.

Rias then informed him of what to do then if he became a High-Class Devil then he could have his own servants. This made him smile perversely as the joy of his own servants filled his mind. Betsy just scoffed while Dominic only glowered at the pervert. This guy was so pathetic, it was sad. He had a chance at life again and he's gonna waste trying to get a harem? There are some short-sighted goals, like what Daubeny tried during the War of Wolves, but this takes the cake.

Rias then gave Issei a contract because Koneko couldn't make it to her second one. He blindly accepted without hesitation. It really annoyed him, how servants to Devils just blindly accepted their orders. He was annoyed, granted, but he did manage to restrain himself from facepalming.

Akeno created a transportation circle and Rias explained that this was how they reach their client. Issei step into the circle only to have it disperse on him. Rias explained to him that he couldn't make the jump because he got low demonic energy and so he has to ride a bike there. Both Dominic and Betsy snickered at the pervert's expense before returning to his neutral expression and her uninterested look before watching the pervert leave the room.

"Guy's way to motivated to get his own harem," Commented Dominic, folding his arms.

"Here, here," agreed Betsy as she stood up to stand beside him.

"Maybe," conceded Rias, "but at least now he has a goal."

"A goal that involves getting you, Akeno, and Koneko into that said Harem, right?" Deadpanned the Knight, giving Rias a blank expression, while the mentioned girls all turned to look at the Knight with surprised expressions.

"It so obvious, it's painful," added Betsy rolling her eyes.

Rias placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head as Koneko muttered in disgust, "...Pervert."

"How cute, but if I'm going to be part of any harem it's going to be Dom-kun," Akeno answered while placing a hand on her light pink cheeks.

"Not gonna happen cause I'm never gonna have a harem," answered Dominic immediately, looking back at Akeno, a tiny blush on his face. However, when he did, she was gone, however, got a hint where she was when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and two sensations on his back.

"Aw, are you sure, Dom-Kun?" Asked Akeno in a sultry tone as she pulled her self closer to Dominic, resting her chin on his left shoulder, the Knight looking back to see her pink cheeks turned to red as she batted her lustful eyes as she pressed her bosoms against his chest, "Image all the naughty things we could do alone."

"Okay, that's enough," cut in Betsy, walking over to the Devil and grabbing her by the back of her shirt to pull her away from Dominic.

Dominic, to his credit, managed to keep a neutral expression the entire time. On the inside, however, he was extremely hot under the collar, so to speak. When Akeno first started teasing him, it was pretty easy to do, but as the Queen's advancement gotten more and more aggressive it became more of a struggle. So he was thankful when Betsy got involved and played guard.

Koneko's eyebrow twitched at Akeno's perverted nature and softly growled, but thanked Betsy for ending her advancements. Dominic was one of the few people she fully trusts and the only males, besides from Kiba, to see her as Koneko Toujou not the Loli of Kuoh. Recently, she requested him to pet her the same way he pets Luck, Betsy's fox.

When she first saw him petting him, she could easily tell the Fox loved it and grew curious which cause her to ask him if he could pet her like he does to Luck. Dominic didn't see any harm and Betsy thought it was cute and she was on good terms with Koneko so everything was okay.

When the Knight first started, rubbing her head and ran his fingers through her hair, the white Loli couldn't help but purr in delight. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling, it was like she was in heaven. This led to her requesting Dominic to pet her whenever she sat on his lap and he agreed while Betsy didn't have a problem. Though Koneko didn't want to share, she would be damned if she going to lose Dominic to Akeno, but was fine with sharing him with Betsy.

"...Knock it off, Akeno-sempai," stated the Loki, standing beside Betsy.

"Remember our deal," added the Orochi.

"Ara ara, Koneko, Betsy... Being territorial with Dom-Kun, are we now?" The Loli glared at the sadistic, while the Orochi, kept a level look. Dominic rolled his eyes at the scene.

 _'Just what I need: two devils after me along with another,'_ Thought the Warden.

"Seems you're getting popular," Teased Rias, causing the Knight to look back at the heiress.

"Don't you even start," Stated Dominic in an 'end of conversation' tone, "but what was that 'Kamehameha' thing he was doing?"

"It's a popular move that a lot of people want to do from Dragon Ball," elaborated, Rias.

"Is Son Goku the guy that says 'It's over nine thousand'," guessed the Knight.

All the devils and Orochi all turned to look at the Knight with varying levels of shock. Has Dominic never seen Dragon Ball Z?

"Have you ever seen an anime?" Asked Betsy, a look of urgency on her face.

"I don't know what that is," said Dominic blankly. Those collected stared at him in shock. Dominic doesn't know what an anime is and he lives here in Japan!

"How is that you do not know about anime!?" Rias Demanded, "It's one of Japan's important cultures!"

"Yeah," agreed Betsy folding her arms and giving Dominic inquisitive look.

"I've only seen commercials and it's not my cup of tea, alright," answered the Knight, "I like things where they're semi-realistic."

Out of nowhere, a burst of flaming determination appeared in Rias' eyes. The heiress look at Betsy, the Orochi sharing the same look of determination. They both nodded and as the wrapped an arm around either Dominic's left or right arms, "Okay, we are having an anime marathon tonight!"

"What?!" Cried out Dominic in surprise.

"Yeah, it's for your own good, Dom," Agreed Betsy.

"Rias! Betsy! Let me go!" Demanded the Knight, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as he was dragged out of the room, his shoes sliding against the floor.

"I almost feel bad for him," chuckled Akeno, knowing how much of an otaku Rias was.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"Oh God, my head hurts," complained Dominic, holding his throbbing head, having gone for a walk to get some feeling back in his head and legs after binge-watching basically 6 hours of anime most of the night, thanks to both Rias and Betsy. The girls found something they both really loved and went on a rant about how great some episodes were and how good the series was and which episode was their favorites. In all honesty, it gave Dominic a massive migraine.

From the episodes that either Betsy or Rias showed him, there was so much cinematic drama and outlandish moments, the Knight was Pretty sure he had an aneurysm a little into the first three hours. To him, it was just so... silly: the fights were unrealistic, the plot sucked for him, as well as he could spot numerous times the villain or hero could've ended it right then and there, but they didn't. The Knight knew that not taking an advantage could easily come back to bite you, and he knew that Betsy realized this as well.

The Warden rolled his right and left shoulders as he stretched his legs, getting the blood flowing through them again. Throughout the marathon, Rias had decided to use his arm as a pillow, while Betsy decided to use his lap, both snuggling right up to him. They both did so, so much that his arm and part of his leg fell asleep. And while we was okay with Betsy snuggling up, he really wanted to tell Rias to let go, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Dominic couldn't really understand why, she was his enemy, or at least, if she was a threat, so why did he feel at peace with her like that.

"I don't understand," muttered Dominic as he rubbed his face and looked up to the night sky.

 _ **'Or, perhaps you do harbor feelings for the she-devil,'**_ Stated a raspy voice within the Knight's mind.

Dominic immediately went on guard as his whole body tensed.

 _'Go away,'_ Thought Dominic, he wasn't in the mood for this.

 _ **'And miss all the fun? Hardly,'**_ countered the voice. A dark presence filled the back of Dominic's mind, the Warden's eyes flashing dark orange, but vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, _**'ignore me as much as you want, but in the end, you are still a Blackstone.'**_

With that eerie warning, the presence left. Dominic, grumbled as he plunged his hands into his pockets. He knew better than to take this threat lightly. As much as he knew he was a Knight and a Warden, he was also a Blackstone. The name Blackstone is synonymous with conflict, pretty much every Blackstone in recorded history was involved in some form of conflict or war, looking to prolong it, return the world back to its 'former glory'. The strong survived and the weak perished.

And for Dominic, that conflict manifested itself in his mind. There are many secrets the Knight has, this second persona was his darkest.

Shaking his head, Dominic returned to his walk. Heading home and made a right turn only to hear the snickering of men. He lifted his head to see five thugs near a light pole cornering an older woman. The woman was tall and has a buxom figure with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye while her left shows her hazel eye. Her outfit consists of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. Also, she wore a gold necklace around her neck. Her trench coat revealed a huge portion or her cleavage which made Dominic's cheeks burn red. He will never understand why supernatural wear such revealing outfits. His blush was conquered when he recognized the woman.

"Blue hair, green eyes, clothing that leaves little to imagine...," listed Dominic, recalling everything Betsy had described to him and Eirik, "Yep, that's our Fallen."

"Babe come on, hang with us for tonight. It'll be fun" one thug said with a smirk.

"No thanks. None of you are my type," she coldly answered only to make the thugs' grin wider.

"Jesus, the rumors about this place a total understatement; practically every guy in this town is thinking with their sword," muttered Dominic, as he began to size up the situation, before grinning to himself, "but it looks like I'll be pulling a Lawbringer on this."

"Why don't you losers go home and find some hag to satisfy you perverts?" she snapped growing tired of this. Her comment angered the thugs greatly and decided to drop the nice guy acts in response.

"You're coming with us whether you like to or not!" the leader stated as his men were ready to grab her.

"Would be gangbangers, man, this city is overflowing with dickheads," stated Dominic, sarcastically, garnering the attention of everyone.

The thugs stop for a moment turning to the one who insulted him. Kalawarner looks as well and they were all surprised to see it was a young man.

A thug went over to him with a glare, "What did you call us?"

"Gangbangers, because that is what you are," clarified Dominic, "guys who think they're hot shit, but are really losers who feel the need to pressure women into screwing them. Seriously, going to these lengths, I'm disappointed but not entirely surprised."

His mocking tone made the thugs furious while the woman agreed with him, "You better-run home or else-gak!"

The leader never got to finish his sentence as Dominic grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into the air with one hand. The Knight then slugged the leader right in the stomach, before throwing him to the ground and kicking the man in the nose, completely breaking it in the process.

"AHH! NOT THE NOSE!" Cried the man in pain.

"Oh, cry me a river," retorted Dominic, as he rolled his eyes before looking towards the remaining thugs, "now, what will you do?"

In response to the faint, the three remaining thugs rushed towards Dominic, but the Knight was ready for them, catching the fish of one and slamming his head into the man's chin. Sending the thug back, he then ducked under the punch of the second thug and countered with a brutal punch to the jaw whilst simultaneously kicking his leg out to slam his heel directly into the stomach of the third. The leader was crawling back to his feet, but was sent into another volley of pain as the Knight kicked him again in the nose.

"NOT THE NOSE, AGAIN!" Cried put the main, holding his bleeding face.

Spinning around, Dominic performed a roundhouse kick that slammed into the side of the first thing who attacked him, causing the man to spin around a fall flat on his stomach. The second and third thugs attempted to rush Dominic from two sides, but the Knight was ready as he blocked both their powerful punches and retaliated by slamming his elbows into their faces and grabbed the back of the heads and smashed them into each other, knocking them out. The leader was struggling back t his feet, blood pouring from his shattered nose, however, he let out a gasp of surprise when Dominic grabbed him by his jacket and hoisted him up into the air before pinning him against the wall.

"Get out of my town while I'll still let you," threatened Dominic, his amber eyes boring holes into the leaders face, his tone ever deathly calm, "if you don't, running into me again will be the last mistake you will ever make."

"Y-you're bluffing!" Challenged the thug pathetically.

"I just shattered your nose twice!" Reminded Dominic as he slammed the man against the wall again, "do you honestly think I care if I break bone?"

To add to his threat Dominic threw him down to the ground and stomped over to the downed leader. The man turned onto his back, big mistake as Dominic kicked the man in the nose once more, further shattering his face. The man cried in pain as he held his face and rolled on his back, holding his face. Meanwhile, the older woman watched the scene and got a fuzzy warm feeling inside when she saw his amber eyes burn with fury and determination. She absolutely loved how he dominated those punks with little effort and the way he's making the punk suffer was breathtaking.

"O-O-Okay", the leader struggle to say, "We'll leave!"

"Good," Stated Dominic, though the Knight felt inclined to add, "sorry about your nose." If he was being genuine or just mocking was anyone's guess.

The thugs got up only to be greeted by Dominic's glare which terrified them. It wasn't long for them to panicky run off to the distance. As the adrenaline left his system, the Knight let it a sigh, knowing he went a little far. However, he was brought out of his self-chastising by the sound of someone clapping.

A smiling Kalawarner was responsible for it as she walks over to him, the Knight tensing slightly,

"My, my... You're quite skilled," She complimented.

"It wasn't much and they weren't really a threat," shrugged Dominic, before his expression turned bit, "But I feel like I could've handled that situation a little better, not that it would do any better than a good punch."

"Really?" she inquired huskily, causing Dominic to fidget slightly.

"From the way you sound, I assume you're fine," deflected the Knight, trying to distract himself from the Fallen's _assets._

Kalawarner leaned forward to show her cleavage while placing a finger near her lips, "Maybe you check further just in case?"

"Yeah, you're fine, and I'd rather take a rain check on that," Stated Dominic, his face flared a little before shifting his head away. She knew how to tease, he'd give her that.

Kalawarner licked her lips at how easily fluster he is making his extremely tasty. She got closer to him placing a couple of fingers underneath his chin. She slowly brought his face over to face her, "May I ask what my savior's name is?"

"Dominic Blackstone," answered the Knight, but immediately wished he hadn't as he swore on his name that he saw some form of recognition in Kalawarner's eyes.

"Kalawarner, it's a real pleasure to meet you," she said batting her eyelashes seductively using her charm to drag him in, or rather pull herself in as she stepped towards Dominic, inching closer to the Knight, her bust now brushed against his chest.

"Is there something you need?" Asked Dominic evenly taking a step back, giving himself room since he felt a little crowded. He knew what she was doing. He wasn't going to have any of it.

Kalawarner's eyes widen a little to see her charm didn't drag him. Every time she used her charm it got the male wrap around her fingers, but this time it didn't, but she wasn't entirely surprised, considering the man she was dealing with. Knowing that she had to be careful, she improvised the best she can.

"Could give me some directions? I'm new in this town," supplied Kalawarner, hoping that he would buy it.

Unfortunately, he didn't, but Dominic wasn't about to let her know that as he decided to play along in order to get information, "Where you headed?"

"The church in this city, do you know where it is?" Asked Kalawarner.

"It's up on the hill near the end of town," supplied Dominic as he pointed north, "can't really say why you'd want to go there. Place has been abandoned for years."

"Sadly, my friends pick the most unusual meeting spots," Kalawarner replied crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in annoyance. But this was all a facade, and Dominic knew this.

 _'So, that's where the Fallen's set up shop,'_ Thought Dominic.

Kalawarner stared into Dominic's amber eyes and decided to try Plan B, "You have an unusual eye color."

She immediately noticed that Dominic clenched his fists as he looked away, a flash of anger darted across his eyes, "What about them?" Corrected the Knight, hoping that the Fallen didn't notice.

"It fits you perfectly," she complimented.

Now Dominic turned to look at Kalawarner. He could tell that she was complementing whether or not to use him to fulfill her Fallen Angel's urges. Looking into her hazel eye, he could tell that she was forced to be here and grew tired of it. Also, he could sense no hidden intentions which mean she had no idea that she was being used. Her action provided an opportunity for him to make the Fallen Angels fight among themselves.

 _ **'Rather underhanded,'** _Commented the dark voice, however, Dominic ignored it.

"It runs in the family, thanks," thanked Dominic, though he didn't mean it.

"I would love to get to know you more," suggested Kalawarner, "you are quite different."

"Said the pot to the kettle," joked Dominic in a light-hearted manner, one which had the Fallen chuckling.

"Perhaps we should hang out sometimes?"

"Maybe we should."

A satisfying smile arouses on her face. Though her charm didn't work at least she was able to persuade him to meet with her. Little did she know that she was being played, "Where can I find you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you," Dominic said before turning and left the Fallen Angel. He had done something extremely dangerous, he told her his last name, his real last name. The Angels knew of the Knights existence but view them as rogues. How did the Fallen Angels view the Iron Legion, and how much did they know about them?

Kalawarner watched him walk down the street fading into the darkness with a lustful predator smile. Domonic has proven to be a ruthless fighter and completely dominating the fight against those street punks without breaking a sweat. Also, he was extremely good looking which is rare to find among the human population. She slowly licks her lips before placing a finger over it while placing an arm underneath her bosom.

"Handsome, ruthless, dominant...and a Knight," that last part definitely had her attention. It was no secret to the Fallen Angels of the existence of the Knights, viewing them as somewhat kin. But their knowledge was extremely limited. The last encounter was almost 8 centuries ago, and not a peep since. Discovering a Knight in Kuoh definitely peeked Kalawarner's interest, "Let's see if you're Knight enough to conquer me when we're alone Dom-Kun," she softly said before two black wings appeared as she ascends to the sky.

* * *

 _The next day_...

After last night, Dominic had a lot to think about. He saw the recognition in the Fallen's eyes; she had heard of the Blackstones, but how much did she know? Did other Fallen Angels know as well, and did they know about the Iron Legion and the Factions? However, he couldn't really think about that at the moment.

It was a learning day for everyone as Rias scolded Issei for being too close to the church and one of its members. She explained to him that it would cause problems among the factions and could get him easily kill. Issei reluctantly said sorry to his King, but Dominic could tell he was still going to see her no matter what. Rias soon received word from the archduke that a Stray Devil is nearby.

The entire club headed to the destination which was an abandoned building. Along the way, Rias explained to him what a Stray Devil is and that they must be destroyed on sight. Issei asked why Dominic is coming along since he would get in the way since he was humans. He made no objection to Betsy coming, however, but that little comment sparked some anger inside Dominic, but the Knight knew he did not what or were capable of. The group went inside without hesitation while Issei looks around curiously.

"Issei..."

"Y-yes, Buchou?" he asked.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?"

"Chess? Like, the board game?"

Rias began explaining the Peerage System to him and the Evil Pieces. She then informed him to stay back and watch while they take care of the Stray Devil.

"It's here," Koneko said, "I smell something unpleasant."

"But I smell something delicious, as well," a feminine voice replied, "I wonder if it's sweet. I wonder if it's bitter."

At that moment, the Stray Devil, which had been hidden in the shadows, revealed herself to the group. And Issei, to no one's surprise fixated his attention right onto her chest and cleavage.

"Stray Devil Viser, you unfaithful wretch," addressed Rias in a commanding and a rather superior tone, "running away from your master and running wild to fulfill your lusts, your sins are worthy of a thousand deaths. In the name of the Marquis of Gremory, I am going to blow you away!"

"Insolent little girl," scoffed the Stray, not at all intimidated, "Would you like me to stain with fresh blood, to match your crimson hair?" Viser asked massaging her breasts.

"A poor comeback, Riser, was it?" taunted Dominic as he flipped Nightmare around and took it into his right hand.

Viser smiled seductively, "My, my, a human and two of them? Have the Devils gotten soft when I left my master? Perhaps I should kill you first then spread your blood over this insolent little girl. As for the other, I shall devour you completely."

"Yeah, I don't swing that way," quipped Betsy as she unsheathed her Katana, "and I'm gonna make you eat those words for threatening my boyfriend."

"Yes," agreed Rias, "Just for that I will make your death as quickly as possible."

 _ **'Awfully protective, aren't they?'**_ questioned the voice in Dominic's mind, and for the first time in a while, he agreed with it.

The Warden noticed Rias was being far more protective of him when the Stray threatened, as was Betsy. While the Orochi knew that he could easily hold his own against any Stray Devil, or make it beg for mercy, Dominic on multiple told Rias that he can handle himself. Every single time, she didn't want to hear it.

Issei was completely surprised to see such an exhibitionistic woman would be called a Stray, but when he saw her lower body he quickly changes his mind. Viser then created a magic circle on her nipples and fired a magical blast. The group scattered while Issei was saved by Rias.

"Kiba!" shouted Dominic, after examining Viser's body for any weaknesses they could exploit and found the main one, her joints, "Go for the legs!"

"On it!" Kiba nodded and vanished with some very impressive speed.

As the Knight began his attack, Rias decided to explain to Issei how each Evil Piece has a unique attribute. Kiba was her knight and his attribute was speed. The blond knight slashes off the arms of Viser before taking a step back allowing Koneko to fight. Koneko got swallowed by Viser, but she was able to break free with her strength of a Rook. Sadly, her clothes were shredded as a result revealing her bra and panties. She then punched the Stray crashing her into a pillar.

"On your feet, Koneko," ordered a strong voice, prompting the first year to look up and see Dominic standing over her, holding out his blazer.

"...Thank you, Dominic-chan," thanked the loli.

"Thank me when this is over," replied the Warden as he adjusted his grip on Nightmare.

"Akeno!" shouted Rias, getting Akeno's attention.

"Yes, Buchou," answered Akeno walked forward to the Stray.

The severed limbs of Viser began to twitch and went straight towards Rias and Betsy, however, Dominic saw the served limbs heading for them and lunged forward. With Nightmare in hand, he intercepted by thrusting the blade forward, piercing the limb, before he snorted in disdain and grabbed the wriggling appendage and tore it off his sword and smashed it into the ground. Betsy leaned back, allowing the limb to pass right over her, however, there was a flash of light, like light bouncing off the edge of metal. Falling behind her, the limb split into down the middle, while Betsy just smirked and flicked the blood of her katana.

Issei was speechless at what he saw and became pale realizing how strong the King of Kuoh really was, and just how flexible the Empress was.

"T-thank you, Dominic-Kun," thanked Rias, blinking in surprise, just able to get the words.

"I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times," began the Warden as he extended his left hand to her and help Rias to her feet, "pay attention to what's around you."

"I know, I know," During their time of hunting Strays, Dominic had saved her several dozen times, and gave her an earful each time about being aware of what's around her, "Akeno, finish her off!"

"You're a naughty little thing. Harming Buchou is one thing, but harming my precious dear Dom-kun too. You must be punished."

Electricity sparked through her fingers as Rias explained that Akeno was her Queen. The ebony hair teen fired a bolt of electricity at Viser. The Stray took the full blast, but she was still alive.

"Oh, my, you're still up and around," she said with a light blush before licking her lip. She continued her relentless assault on Viser as she laughs maniacally.

"Um, what's wrong with Akeno-sempai?" Issei asked as sweats drop down his face when he saw the strange look on her face.

Rias smirked a little, "You see Issei, Akeno is a sadist. She loves to see her enemies in pain especially when she used her lighting on them."

Issei sweat drops a little as a result, hoping he will never become one her victims. Dominic and Betsy just stared with either surprise or slightly disturbed, even though they found out that Akeno is a Sadist about four months ago. Long story short, the way they discovered her secret side is when they went searching for a Stray Devil as a group for the first time and saw first hand what the humble girl was hiding. Betsy almost felt sorry for Dominic but knows he can relate to her because of his own issues. The Orochi wondered what would happen if Akeno found out about his darker secret.

However, the Samurai was broken out of her musing when Rias spoke up.

"Akeno," ordered the Heiress, "that will be enough."

Hearing Rias' command, the sadist stops her lightning bolt letting Viser to fall, "Done already? That's kind of a shame, huh?"

Rias stepped forward asking if Viser has any last words and it was to kill her. Rias obliged to her words delivering the finishing blow. The group was about to head home when Issei ask what piece he was. She told him he was a Pawn which made him freak out. However, as this was happening, the two warriors stopped in their tracks, feeling that something was off and true to this, something was. The Devils, having noticed both Betsy and Dominic stop were about to ask what was wrong, but stopped when Dominic suddenly tackled Rias while Betsy grabbed Akeno.

"Scramble!" bellowed Dominic as he rolled with Rias still in his clutches and held her bridal style just as a giant whiplash attacked the center of the group. Koneko and Kiba were able to dodge it but was forced to roll backward by the impact. Descending down upon them was another Stray Devil with tentacles arms.

"I'm tired of this," snapped Dominic as he set Rias back down on her feet, "Leave the stray to Betsy and me."

Rias nodded okay to him while he and Betsy rushed right towards the newly arrived threat. The Stray Devil swung its tentacle arms at the two, the Warden used the flat side of Nightmare to block the attack, but was forced to one knee. The Orochi dodged to the side by dashing away, letting the tentacle aimed at her strike the ground. Seeing that Dominic was struggling to hold the tentacle back, Betsy suddenly dashed right towards the limb and sliced it off, allowing him to stand back up. The Devils regroup together and watch the two do their work.

"Buchou, is it wise to leave the Stray Devil to them?" Issei asked Rias.

"Don't worry about it Issei. They can handle it," Rias replied with a smile confusing the Pawn. Why did she sound so confident? Dominic and Betsy were humans, they were devils.

"They're just humans, Buchou," protested Issei, if it was out of concern for their health or just because he didn't want to see Betsy get hurt, wasn't really clear.

"While it is true that they are," acknowledged the heiress with a nod, she directed her attention back to the fight, "their skills and strength are a different story."

"Huh?"

"You see, Issei," began Akeno, glancing at Dominic for a second, "both Betsy and Dom-Kun are quite skilled in fighting," the sadist looked back, to watch the Warden's athleticism, watching him moving like that turned her cheeks red as dirty thoughts came to her mind, "Also, they are quite athletic especially Dom-kun. I hope he gets hurt on the chest, I want to see what he is hiding underneath."

 _'He has both Great Ladies and the Empress!?'_ thought Issei in shock before he hung his head down and, strangely, a storm cloud appeared above him, _'What does he have that I don't!?'_

Back in the fight, Dominic sliced through one tentacle with his sword, spinning around to slice another, however, he couldn't react fast enough to one of the tentacles that wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the air. The Knight swore as he shook around. Gritting his teeth, he managed to stab the tip of his longsword into the tentacle, freeing his leg.

Maneuvering his body around so that he landed on his good leg, the Knight landed in a crouch. He grunted as he stood up, but stumbled slightly as he felt a bruning sensation. Glancing down, he saw his pants leg had been burned off, as was his skin. Normally, he'd use his powers to heal such a wound, but he couldn't. Not without Rias asking questions. So, he shrugged it off and stalked towards the Stray, his stride never breaking, as if he had never been burned.

"You good?" asked Betsy as she broke off her attack and glanced at her boyfriend.

"I'll live," answered the Knight gruffly, "Let's just get this over with."

"Right," nodded Betsy as she twirled her Katana around before reengaging the Stray.

Issei's mouth drop at what he just saw. Dominic had a severe burn on his left leg, but he simply shrugged it off. What is more surprising to the pervert is that Nero did not scream or squint in pain, and when he did swear, it sounded like he was more annoyed than in pain. He couldn't help but wonder how tough the King was.

Akeno placed a hand over her lips remembering another important piece of information about the Warriors, "Oops, I forgot to mention that they have extremely high pain tolerance."

"Seriously!?" asked Issei incredulously.

"Seriously" Kiba replied.

Dominic ignored the side conversation, as he analyzed the stray's fighting pattern. Glancing at Betsy, he made a few hand signals. The Orochi nodded as she flanked around the devil while Dominic charged head-on. With a shout, he charged right towards the Stray, the beast swinging what few remaining tentacles it had to knock Dominic away. But one tentacle slapped him across the cheek, leaving a noticeable cut, but he ignored it as he thrust Nightmare directly into the devil's stomach. The Stray roared in pain and tried to shake him off, but the Warden only growled through his teeth as he pushed the Stray back, forcing his sword deeper into the monster's stomach.

"Any time, Betsy!" shouted Dominic as he twisted the sword. Rushing right up from behind was the Orochi. She had her Katana in her right hand. The purplette skillfully dodged the flailing whip like tentacles, getting in close. Once in range, she stepped right onto its back, bringing her Katana down, slicing it open. The Stray roared in agony throwing its head back.

Leaping into the air over the beast, Betsy spun in the air, and sliced the jaw off. The Stray gurgled as it tried to cry. However, Dominic grabbed it by the head and threw to the ground away from him just as Betsy landed in a crouch. The stray rolled onto its stomach and tried to get up, but that was a mistake as Dominic pulled back Nightmare and sliced the head right off, decapitating the Stray Devil, silencing the monster completely.

Dominic snorted in disdain as he kicked the lifeless corpse over, "That could've gone better," muttered the Warden.

"No kidding," quipped Betsy as she flicked the blood off her Katana and sheathed it.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed Rias, drawing Dominic's attention to the group, watching as the Heiress rushed over to him. Oh, how he wished he had a camera to take a picture of Issei's expression. Complete shock.

"I've had worse," shrugged the Warden glancing at his leg, while lightly touching the burn on his cheek, "Give me a day and some medicine and I'll better."

Instead of leaving it be, Rias grabbed the Knight by his arm, Betsy doing the same with his other, being mindful of the sword still in his grip, "Don't you dare, try to brush this off, Dom," warned Betsy forcing him to look at her.

"Yes," agreed Rias, "We are going back to the club and healing those burns right now!"

"No, no, no," declared Dominic as he managed to wrestle his arms free, "You're not doing anything! I'm fine!"

"You have a six-inch burn on your leg!" stated Betsy, glaring at him, "If you think you're getting away, forget it."

"Besides, I will not take the chance!" agreed Rias, "We don't know if that burn affected the rest of your body! You need to stop fighting so recklessly, it's going to get you kill!"

"Why try to fix something that isn't broken?" retorted Dominic, glaring at the two.

"Well, you're gonna be broken if you're not careful," countered Betsy.

The two young women and man exchanged glares with each other completely forgetting their friends were there. The Club, minus Issei, knew this was coming when Dominic got hurt. Shortly after encountering their first stray with the warriors, the Devils learned that Dominic was more than willing to take a hit in order to get an advantage in a fight. And more often than not, it usually leads to him winning. While it started out as fine with them, Betsy and Rias noticed that Dominic was getting more and more aggressive in a fight, and the injuries would often get a little more serious each time. It got so bad that Betsy agreed to _share_ her boyfriend with Rias and the two agreed to personally act as healers. Despite not being a member of her peerage, Rias told Dominic off about his recklessness and that he will be killed. Dominic ignored her pretty often.

As for Betsy, well, it was another story entirely.

"Ara ara, look like the married couples are at it again," Akeno teased. Luckily for her Rias and Betsy were so engaged with Dominic that she failed to hear her.

"Wait again?" Issei blinked.

"These three get into a debate whenever Dominic get himself hurt. Rias greatly despises Dominic's style of fighting and demanded him to change it, while Betsy told him to also do so and try to be a little more careful, but he told them no and that's just how he fights. You can see the result," Kiba explained putting his sword away.

"You're both stubborn!" snapped Dominic, glaring at Rias and Betsy.

"So are you!" they retorted at the same time.

"Um... Should we do something?" Issei asked with concern.

"I don't know about you, Issei," answered Akeno as a lusty expression crossed her face. Sneaking around, she got behind Dominic as he glared with the two girls. Once she was in close, she wrapped her arms around Dominic's waist.

"Akeno...," addressed Dominic without even looking back.

"You're outvoted, Dom-Kun," stated Akeno, as she giggled, "because like it or not, you're gonna get healed when we get back to the club."

"Listen to Akeno, Dominic," agreed Betsy, though she wasn't exactly fond of how close or _friendly_ , she was getting with her boyfriend.

Dominic was about to retort before he felt a tug on his shirt from the side. Looking at the source, he found Koneko responsible and she gave him her usual stoic look, "...Let Akeno-sempai heal you Dom-chan."

" _Pro ratione voluntas Dei,"_ swore Dominic as he knew he was completely outvoted. Normally, he would try to escape one of them which easy enough. Two, way more difficult, but four, one of the being Koneko who's strength more than likely outclassed his and both Rias and Akeno had magic and he couldn't use his own without blowing his cover. And Betsy, she lived with him and was a trained assassin.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," growled Dominic, knowing that trying to escape this was impossible.

"Good," said Betsy and Rias at the same time, both sounding victorious.

A light blush appeared on Akeno's face as she licks her lips predatorily, "You are so going to enjoy it, Dommy-kun."

"Fucking hell," groaned Dominic as he hung his head. He came here to do a mission, and shortly into it, was given the threat of his mother murdering him if he got frisky.

While Dominic was gripping about too many women in his life, Issie watched and took notice of how five girls sounded to the Warden, _'W_ _WWWWHHHHYYYY!? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T!?'_

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Within the secret within Kuoh that is owned by the Student Council, Eirik was standing, surrounded by about five to ten practice dummies. The council was watching the Viking from the side, as Eirik. It looked seemingly innocent, except for the fact that Eirik had his gladius and shield out, both of which were sparking with electricity. This wasn't his powers as he was a Stormcaller, but the aforementioned weapons had small attachments made to the pommel and the handle.

With a quick growl, Eirik rushed right towards one dummy and rammed into it. Electricity arced off the dummy as it was sent flying back from the impact of Eirik's speed and mass. The Warlord quickly spun around, swinging his gladius down, the blade digging into the shoulder of the dummy. He then threw the shield up, smashing the edge of the weapon into the dummy's chin.

Then went on to swing both his shield and gladius out, electricity jumped off the two weapons and struck three dummies. The Viking then turned and crouched low before spinning around and hurling his shield like a discus at the remaining dummies, the shield striking each one as electricity zapped each dummy before ricocheting off the last and headed right back for Eirik. The Warlord caught the shield and slipped it back on his arm.

"How was that?" the giant asked as he turned to the council, sheathing both weapons across his back on a special harness.

"I sense no issues with the magical containment devices," informed Tsubaki as she went over to inspect the two attachments to the weapons.

"You burnt the dummies severely," reported Ruruka as she went over to inspect the remains of the mentioned dummies.

"Indeed," agreed Reya, nodding, "the magical enhancement was completely concentrated and had no ill effects to the user."

"Then looks like this is a success," stated Eirik, before taking out his weapons and removed the attachments, "but still throws the balance off a little." He then put them into his pocket, knowing that without a focal point, they were harmless. However, it still irked him slightly that he couldn't use his own abilities, but better not to make life harder for the Knights. The three factions only finished their war just a few hundred years ago, which is a short time compared to the few thousand before the founding of the US.

"That thing is ready, alright," stated Saji glancing at the dummies then to the Warlord, "I almost feel bad for the Stray Devils, almost."

Eirik snorted as he shook his head, but before he could say something, Momo entered his vision with a bottle of water in hand, "Thanks, Momo."

"You're welcome, Eirik-Kun," replied Momo while the Viking took a long swig of water.

"How is body feeling?" Tsubasa asked with some concern in her voice.

"Feeling the burn, but the good kind," replied Eirik, after swallowing the water and used the same arm that was holding the bottle to whip his mouth, "I'm smart enough to know what my limits are and what I can take and give. Anything I make, I can handle."

"And that's what worries us," Sona answered with nods of agreement with the girls.

"Right," answered the Warlord, eyeing them. Feeling a little bored one day, Eirik decided to give a shot at making a sort of enhancement to his shield and gladius, and when he was finished, he asked Sona is she could lend a hand helping him test it. No surprise when she readily agreed to. The two conducted numerous tests, making sure everything was in good order, like making sure that the enhancements wouldn't blow up in his face or accidentally electrocute him with a few thousand volts of electricity.

During the entire process, Sona couldn't help but smile at Eirik's accomplishment. While it was true, they didn't have a lot in common, other than being excellent leaders, she was pleasantly surprised to hear some of his ideas and theories of channeling magical energy into objects or devices, but making an enhancement that could increase the power of something as simple as a sword was amazing. Sona had a feeling, that in the event he was to become a Devil, he wouldn't just be an excellent leader, but a force to be reckoned with, but he made it clear he has interest in becoming one.

"So now that you completed the weapon to defend yourself, what are you going to work on now?" Saji asked.

"Could defend myself just fine before," defended Eirik, feeling his Viking pride be slightly wounded by assuming he needed weapons to defend himself, but brushed it off, "but you should ask Dom about projects. Guy's get a few in mind but has yet to finish one."

"Do you think he needs any help, Eirik-San?" asked Tomoe, glancing at him in curiosity.

"Won't assume to know if he needs any or not," shrugged Eirik, "but the guy likes to work alone most times. However, if you're talking about me, no, I haven't really got anything in mind at the moment, but I think I'll work on it by myself."

Reya giggled a little, "You know most scientists would have someone else to test their experiments?"

"Would never tell someone to do something I wasn't willing to do myself," responded the Warlord.

"We know," Sona said with a soft smile. Just another one of Eirik's traits she respected: the responsibility of his work and guidance. He never allowed anyone, excluding himself from doing things he wasn't willing to do himself, even if there was a very high chance of him getting hurt. Not many people would test their work themselves fearing the possibility of getting hurt, Eirik sees it as a challenge. However, the thought of Eirik getting injured caused a little discomfort for her, but she knows that Eirik is careful, if a little proud.

"So", Momo clapped her hands together, "who want to get something to eat?"

"I do!" Ruruka, Tsubasa, and Tomoe answered in unison.

"Count me-," began Eirik but was interrupted when his phone began ringing. The Viking scowled at the offending noise and dug around in his pocket to find it before taking it out, "Hello?...Really, again?"

"What's wrong?" asked Sona, noticing the change in his tone.

"Rias and Betsy are forcing Dominic to come back to the club to heal his burns. Akeno volunteered to help," answered Eirik as glanced away from his phone. Sona rubbed her temples knowing her childhood friend's issues. Whenever one of her servants gets hurt, even if it is a simple cut, she responds quickly to heal it. Though it was a good trait for being a King, but she blows it out of proportion. Recently, things have been different. With her servants, she remains calm, but when it came to Dominic, she acted like the whole world was about to go up in flames. She could tell that Rias was developing feelings for the human Warden, despite him already being with Betsy, and a part of her wondered how long it would be before her emotions emerged.

"She's only doing it because she care," Sona said with her arms cross.

"Dom's a tough guy, a little burn won't bring him down," shrugged Eirik as he ended the call.

Saji blinked for a moment remembering a question he kept on forgetting to ask, "Say Eirik, just how tough is Dominic?"

"And you wanna know because...?" trailed off the Warlord as he and the group all looked at the Pawn who was staring at him.

"Well", he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "it just that he far stronger than an average human and he is able to stand his ground against Stray Devils on his own. It makes me wonder how tough he really is."

Eirik snorted, understanding why Saji was curious. Taking a regular citizen and pitting him or her against a member of the Factions, any warrior was far superior to them, which led to the question as to how strong he really was. Mostly, it was in their DNA, the factions having fought each other for survival, and taking on monsters on a daily basis, also a little gift from God or the Gods of other Pantheons. It was a given for a member to better, physically than a regular person. But in Dominic's case, he was seen as above average even in the Iron Legion due to his ancestry.

"To answer that question: really tough," stated the Warlord, letting it be known that the conversation was over.

"Ooookay," replied Saji carefully, though eyed Eirik curiously, "Pardon me Sona-kaichou, I need to get home now. I have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

Sona allowed her Pawn to be dismissed and he waste no time getting out the door. Eirik took off both shield and gladius and placed them in a bag he brought with him, letting everyone know he was leaving too.

Reya placed a hand on his hand causing him to look at the Bishop.

"How about coming along with us, Eirik-chan?" she offered, looking up at the giant.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but why?" asked Eirik, cocking his head to the left in confusion.

"Knowing Rias and Akeno, they will probably take their time healing your friends, why don't come with us to grab dinner?" elaborated Reya.

At that, Eirik frowned slightly, "Wouldn't I just be a third wheel or something?"

"Of course not, Eirik-kun!" Momo replied with a smile, causing him to narrow his eyes, "You're a member of the Student Council now and you're one of us. Besides, it's a good way for us to be better acquainted, don't you think?"

Despite his own reservations, he didn't really see any problem, or at least an immediate one, so the Warlord relented, "Sure, I'll come."

In less than of second, the two Bishops lifted the Viking up as the Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Ruruka gathered around, "I can walk on my own just fine!" complained Eirik, noticing the satisfied smiles on the members of Sona's peerage.

"We know," replied the two Bishops in unison and ignored his demand to let him go. They quickly said their goodbye to their King before heading with the door while the Bishops dragged Eirik, his feet sliding against the floor.

The King and Queen watched them as a small tick form on Sona's head. Tsubaki detected the tick on her best friend.

"Sona...," inquired Tsubaki, glancing at her King, "Are you getting jealous at your peerage's relation with Eirik?"

Sona's face fluster at her Queen's question, "W-why w-would I be jealous!?"

"You stuttering and the redness on your face say otherwise," listed the Queen, "Are you really jealous?"

Sona looked to the side feeling completely embarrass. It was a good thing Eirik didn't see like this because he the last person she wanted to see her like this. Once Sona calm down a little, she turned to her Queen, knowing that she couldn't keep any secrets from, and decided to give an honest answer. Eirik is the only male she ever found interesting. He's smart, loyal, and dutiful, traits that are hard to find together these days. Not only that, he was quite handsome even by Devil's standards which added to his resume.

"I will admit I do... envy my servants' closrelationshipon with him", she managed to say despite how difficult it was for her, "What about you Tsubaki? You've been eyeing him for quite some time and I can safely assume that you developed feelings for him as well."

Tsubaki's face light like a Christmas tree and gulped knowing she was caught red handed. She has been eyeing the giant warrior for quite some time. He's proven to be quite an intellectual and saw things in a different way. Despite being a little brash, he took matters into his own hands when it called for it and looked at everything before making a decision. Unlike most boys, he saw her for who she is not by her looks.

She coughed a little regaining her composer despite her cheeks still burning red, "I won't deny that I find him quite... charming... and that I do have feelings for him," It was dead silent between the two of them for a moment until Sona started rubbing her temples.

"This is quite a predicament we are in," sighed Sona, knowing this got a lot more complicated.

"Indeed," agreed her Queen.

The two knew that harem relations are allowed by Devils and the two accept that; however, the problem lies with Eirik. Despite his intelligence, they could tell he was traditional and wouldn't really go for the whole multiple relationships. The two recalled a conversation between Eirik and Ruruka that involved her asking if he has a girlfriend. He replied by saying he's only ever had one and it was more of a childhood crush than anything. The same could be said for Betsy, while Dominic never had a relationship. This came quite a shock to them along with great joy, however, it also brought up the question a to why he didn't pursue a relationship. He used his time well, with the occasional tardiness, but that left the question open as to why he never tried looking for one.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh, Betsy's Grandparents' home.**_

At around the same time, Dominic was mostly free from the clutches of the Great Ladies and was now heading home with the Twilight Empress who was going to take a look at his injuries herself. Eirik called and said that he wouldn't be back for a while due to having dinner with Sona's peerage. Which was fine for them as the two decided to get home and spend some time together as boyfriends and girlfriends do.

"I'm never gonna get over that anytime soon," groaned Dominic as he and Betsy entered their house. When they got back to the club, the three girls didn't waste time healing the Warden. Rias didn't strip down to heal him, but she pressed herself against his leg during the healing process. However, it got way past his comfort zone when Akeno got involved.

While Rias dealt with the more serious burn, Akeno got the one on his cheek. To heal the wound, or right after, the sadist decided to throw in a little extra. Leaning right into his face, and gave his newly healed cheek a long lick with her tongue. Akeno would have gone further had it not been for Besty grabbing her by the back of her shirt.

The Warden immediately pulled away, using his sleeve to rub the saliva off before looking right at her, completely shocked. Betsy demanded to know what she was doing, but Akeno ignored her and, with her face still blushing asked Dominic if he enjoyed that.

Dominic didn't respond as he just gave Akeno a blank look, shaking his head. He then made the statement that he and Betsy should be heading home and the two wasted no time leaving. Both Warriors knew that Eirik wasn't going to be around as much so Akeno now focused on Dominic, and it was no secret that she was going to try something else to get hooks into him again.

"Still, you should be thanking me that I stepped in," quipped Betsy as she shut the door behind her, "now come on. I wanna make sure you're fully healed."

Dominic rolled his eyes. Betsy had become rather protective of him, not to the same degree as say Rias, but still, he wouldn't object to her care. While he might have been healed, it was better to be safe than sorry. However, it did lead to some interesting moments.

Following Betsy to her room, Dominic removed his blazer, belt, and shoes while Betsy discarded her uniform. The Warden paused as he took in the Orochi's physique, her hourglass figure caught the glow of the moon that shined through the window and the light from her bedside lamp, accenting her body. The deadly assassin removed her shirt, showing that she was wearing a sports bra before removing her skirt and socks. If it was on purpose, or Betsy sensed that Dominic was looking and decided to tease him a little, she bent over, giving the Knight a full view of round cheeks.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased as she straightened up and glanced over her shoulder, her purple hair added to her seductiveness, causing Dominic to blush furiously.

"Uhhh...," responded Dominic dumbly as he didn't know how to answer that question.

"I'll take that as a yes," she quipped before she turned around and faced him, strutting right towards Dominic with an obvious sway in her hips.

Dominic blushed a little harder as she hooked her fingers into his shirt and pulled him towards her bed, sitting him down the edge. It was then the Knight went to remove his shirt, but Betsy stopped him. He glanced back at her, a bit confused, but she gave him a warm and comforting smile.

"I got you," assured the Orochi as she began to unbutton the article of clothing. A few seconds passed before the shirt was removed, revealing his incredible build to her.

It was not like a bodybuilder where all the muscles are incredibly defined, but nor was he thin or fat. In fact, Betsy felt her cheeks heat up slightly as the makings of a six pack, the strong biceps, powerful muscles. It was no secret that Warden's were secretly, or rather, notoriously strong as their weapons weighed around thirty pounds! However, it wasn't just the muscles that had her attention, but the few scars that littered his body.

There was one cutting across the right shoulder and started about a fourth of the way across his chest. Another was a jagged scar that looked close to a bite mark on his left side. Then there was a large scar placed directly over his heart. It was old like he couldn't have been ten before he got it. Betsy unconsciously reached out to trace some of his scars, her fingertips brushing lightly against his skin causing Dominic to take a sharp breath in.

Betsy heard him and glanced up to meet his eyes, she could plainly see the blush on his cheeks, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"That better be about healing," quipped Dominic as the Orochi let out a laugh of her own as she moved across her bed so that she sat right behind him. Betsy brought her hands together as green energy formed in her hands.

Her hands glowed softly as she moved them towards his back. The Knight felt the energy come into contact with his skin and instantly felt a wave of relief and comfort spread across. An ability that was universe among the factions was that anyone could use their healing abilities to heal another, be it from the brink of death or minor injuries. While Heroes could heal themselves, it was always appreciated when another offered to help.

"Something tells me you needed this badly," quipped Betsy as she moved her hands around his back to his shoulders. The energy danced across her hands and onto Dominic's body, the Knight let out a hum of agreement as he closed his eyes and just took in the feeling. However, in the back of his mind, he felt the same presence as before. The Knight tensed as he raised his hand to the medallion that always hung around his neck, the piece pulsed.

"Dominic?" asked Betsy, sensing his stress with her telepathy as she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled herself close and playfully kissed his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just thinking is all," lied Dominic, but Betsy instantly saw through it.

"Dom, you know it's impossible to lie to a telepath? Especially one that is also an Orochi?" countered the assassin, knowing what Dominic was thinking about and she could sense it, "It's there again? Isn't it?"

"I don't think it's ever going to leave," he replied in a dejected tone, "Betsy, you know I care for you, but I'm also a Blackstone. It's in my blood to fight, and I can feel it getting stronger. I don't want to see you get hurt if I lose it."

"With that kind of attitude, you might," She said to him and he shook his head.

"Dominic," countered the purple assassin as she pulled the Warden back so that he was lying down and she was lying by his side, "You remember during our fight with the Stray? And you took charge and willing took a hit so that I wouldn't get hurt?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"That was you, Dominic," stated Betsy she leaned in close with a smile on her face, "The strong Warden who doesn't let his ancestors define him. And you did it with your own will, and I never doubted you for a second that you wouldn't save me. Trust, Dominic. I trust you. I trust you with my life."

"Betsy," he began as he sat up, even as she seated herself on his lap, "you know that-."

"You aren't Apollyon, Dom," She said reading his mind, "You're kind, compassionate, brave, honorable, creative, and honest. Apollyon wasn't any of those. You chose to be what you want, not what your family chose for you."

"But what if something happens to you because I couldn't be those things?" asked Dominic as he laid his hands on her waist, "You know from history that all Blackstones were involved with conflict in some way. What if I'm not strong enough? What if the Devils find out and try to get rid of us? What if-"

"If my Brother didn't have a cock, he'd be my sister," She interrupted him, "What if hasn't happened it and may not happen and you know I can kick the ass of anyone who dares to put their hands on me. I love you."

The sentence certain caught him off guard, as his surprised expression crossed his face, "I wouldn't be with you if I hadn't developed feelings for you these few months the two of us together."

Dominic took his hands off her waist and took her hands into his, "Betsy, if I'm being honest, I'm starting to feel the same way. I feel that love is in my heart, after so many years. And with my history and my ancestry, I couldn't bear the pain again if something happened to us and I could only watch on as something terrible happens to you. I…," He started to say when she put her finger on his lips, hushing him as she leaned her head against his, her eyes locking firmly with his own.

"No more words, Dom," ordered Betsy as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace, "let your soul tell me everything and know that nothing will tear us apart."

With that, Betsy closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently against his. Dominic, initially taken by surprise, soon returned the kiss, resting his hands on her hips. They kissed softly, wanting to enjoy the moment, even as the kiss took a bit more passion, becoming a bit more wanting. The Samurai pushed the Knight onto his back as she straddled his waist.

"I thought tonight was about getting me healed?" teased Dominic, in between kisses

"It is...," answered Betsy breaking their makeout for a second to push her boyfriend onto his back while she crawled up to his face, "Doesn't mean it can't be fun."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Clash of Faiths

_**Okay, chapter 8. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update the story, but I was getting side tracked with another and sort of forgot about this one. However, don't worry, I plan to continue work on this. Also, I'm planning on adding a small reference, mainly to Star Wars.**_ ** _And just another note, I'm going to add another hero to the story later on._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except the actions of my OCs._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Clash of Faiths_**

 ** _Kuoh, Japan, Abandoned Church_**

Among the three factions, and not to be confused with the Knights, Vikings, or Samurai, the Fallen Angels are, perhaps the smallest group compared to the Devils and Angels. Living in exile after being cast away by God for their, rather, radical methods and views that all devils need to be eradicated. This had the unfortunate effect of them living and meeting in rundown areas or constantly on the move from Angels looking to punish them, or they Fallens looking to hunt Devils or sinners.

Despite their differences, the Fallen, Angels, and Devils all share similar issues like taking news. In some cases, not well. For this instance, three figures were gathered in the remains of an abandoned church, standing just beside the ruined altar. Moonlight shined down through the cracks and holes made in the ceiling, the somewhat peaceful atmosphere broken as the three, likely Fallen Angels were having a rather heated argument.

"You can't be serious!" shouted a short girl with blond hair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was Mittelt, a Fallen Angel that was assigned to Kuoh along with Raynare and Kalawarner. The reason for her distress was the implication made by a man in a trench coat.

"This is not up for debate, Mittelt," stated the man, "As far as we know, Raynare is either dead or turn traitor on us."

"That's a load of bullshit Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner retorted, defending her friend, "You know Raynare is loyal to the Fallen Angels and she will not die so easily!"

"Then where is she?" demanded the now identified Dohnaseek, "It's been days since we last saw her."

"Freed said something about her being taken by some teen with a sword!" Mittelt recalled, grasping at anything that could prove Raynare's innocence. However, Kalawarner knew who this was already. It was Dominic Blackstone. The fact that he held his own against a Fallen Angel like Raynare just reinforced her suspicion that he was a Knight. However, she wasn't ready to drop that bit of information yet. Not until she was completely certain.

As for the name Freed, the man was a rogue priest and exorcist. His actions deemed deplorable by the church and was consequently cast out. It was on that same night that he saw Dominic taking Raynare when he was passing by the park just before the Devils appeared.

"Do you honestly believe the words of that insane priest?" Dohnaseek ask while crossing his arms. The two females looked down knowing that the priest is not the most trustworthy person, if at all, "Raynare is no longer affiliated with us so you two better get over it as soon as possible. We need to begin the next phase of the plan."

The male crow left the two alone and headed into the basement. Mittelt clutches her fists in anger as tears slowly start to form. Kalawarner hugged Mittelt and slowly rubbed her head in comfort. Her, Mittelt and Raynare always did everything together and they were so close almost as if they were sisters. It was only logical for the two to be worried sick. The bluenette looked up to the ceiling to see the night sky. She knew what she had to do.

 _'I have to find Dominic Blackstone.'_

* * *

 _ **Yamada Household, Kuoh, Japan**_

Slowly opening her violet eyes, the Fallen Angel got up a little still feeling sluggish. She slowly rose up a little softly groaning before realizing where she was. She was inside a bedroom that had some furniture and desk with parts and tools scattered across it. Near her was a window with a view of a garden that came with a small pond. She began examining the room all the while trying to piece her memories back together.

 _'Where am I?'_ thought Raynare as she tried to figure out what happened, _'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being tied to that chair and that girl touching my head. Then I passed out.'_

She then remembered the faces of her capturers and clutched his hand into a fist in anger. Never in her life, she would see the day when she was captured by anyone let alone by humans. It was frustrating to her pride as a Fallen Angel to be captured so easily and yet, she was greatly confused. Why isn't she dead? They could have ended her right then and there, but here she was... alive. Her thoughts ended when she saw a large object placed in the corner of the room, covered by a cloth. However, that attention was cut short when she heard soft breathing. Charging her attention to the floor, she saw a large fox sprawled on the floor.

Her eyes widen like saucers when she recognized the animal, _'A FOX!? WHO IN THE WORLD HAS A FOX FOR A PET!?'_

The fox's breathing hitched as it suddenly lifted its head to see that the Fallen Angel was awake. For about a minute, the two just stare at each other. Raynare felt a little offset by the simple animal, mainly due to what she sensed behind those eyes. The greenish-yellow eyes pierced right into her with a strong intelligence, more than that, there was not a sliver of fear and was more than willing to kill her if she gave it a reason. However, it wasn't just the eyes, but the fox in general. This animal wasn't natural, yet it wasn't a familiar either like most devils have. The staring came to an end when the door opened catching their attention.

Entering the room, was a familiar face, the one responsible for her capture and humiliating defeat, "You!" snapped the Fallen as her expression contorted into anger as she saw Dominic enter the room with a tray of food and a small dish.

"Woah," said Dominic as he flinched a little seeing that Raynare is up and awake, "Nice seeing you awake, sleeping beauty."

"Who are you?" demanded the Fallen Angel.

"Your host," answered the Knight evenly, "for the moment anyway."

Raynare was about to move when a blur entered the room. The object flew around the room before landing on the dresser in the room. It was the same miniature dragon that was with Dominic when the two first crossed paths. Luck got up off the floor and trotted right over to the Knight.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted the fox, kneeling down to scratch its neck with one hand while the other held the tray. Luck whining happily as the Knight gave the fox attention. After a moment, he stopped and grabbed the dish from the tray and placed it down in front of the fox, the dish filled with water, "There you go."

The Fallen Angel looked on in surprise, "That fox belongs to him?" muttered Raynare, quietly to herself as she watched the two interact.

"Not me but my roommate," said Dominic suddenly as he stood up, catching the Fallen off guard. He approached her, grabbing his chair as he pulled it over to sit beside the bed, "You feeling alright?"

Surprise by the question, Raynare didn't answer him immediately but just stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was asking if she was alright. She was his enemy and she tried to kill him the first time they met, so why was he asking?

"I-uh-I'm fine, thank you...um...," stammered Raynare as she collected enough of herself to answer.

"Good, my name is Dominic, in case you are curious," nodded Dominic as he adjusted himself in the chair, before placing the tray of food on her lap, startling her, "In any case, here's your breakfast."

"This is for me?" asked Raynare, shocked that he actually made food for her.

"You've been out for a while, figured you'd be hungry when you woke up," explained Dominic. It took her a second, but she instinctively grabs the food and started eating. Back he volunteered to look after Raynare, Dominic decided to keep the Fallen Angel in his room where he knew she would be monitored at all times, thanks to Sentinel. He gave her his bed, and for a while, he used the couch in the main room, but then transitioned to Betsy's room when he and she started getting serious about their relationship. A fact that Eirik teased them about at every opportunity.

"I see you're enjoying the food," commented Dominic, watching as the Fallen Angel suddenly stopped for a moment.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked the ebony girl as she turned to look at him.

"There's no point in killing an already defeated foe," answered Dominic simply as he shrugged.

"So I'm basically a toy for your desires?" she snapped angrily.

"Wha-No! No!" flinched the Knight as he raised his hands in a placating gesture. Shock clearly evident on his face while a faint blush formed on his face. However, this only succeeded in making Raynare angrier.

"Don't pretend to be innocent with me! You played with me when I was unconscious, didn't you!?" she accused, however, as soon as she finished that sentence, Raynare immediately shrunk back as Dominic's orange eyes hardened and his entire expression altered from shock to pure resolve in a second.

"I did no such thing," stated Dominic, his tone completely final as the Fallen Angel withered under his intense stare, "I would never touch a woman if I did not have her permission first."

Raynare nodded, somewhat shakily which completely shocked herself. How was it that a mortal could make her feel so unsure of herself. However, this gave the impression that he has never been with someone and that increased her craving for him. It's not often that you meet someone as handsome as him and wasn't with anyone.

"Dom," called a familiar voice as someone knocked on the door before it was opened, "Eirik and I are ready to go. You coming, or what?"

"You!" Raynare quickly shouted in surprise as soon as she saw Betsy.

"So our guest is awake," commented Betsy, and Raynare felt very inclined to rush out of bed, however before she could, Dominic held out hi hand.

"Relax, Yuuma," addressed Dominic, before a mischevious smile formed, "or would you prefer I say Raynare?"

"How'd you know that?" demanded Rayare as her eyes widened.

"We do our research," answered the Knight cryptically, but then gestured to Betsy, "And she's psyche, so she read your mind to figure out why you're here."

Raynare looked down for a second. The memories of the interrogation, her interrogation came rushing back to her mind. Looking back at Dominic and Betsy, she felt herself get on guard, "What do you want?"

"Why do you think we want anymore?" asked Dominic as he stepped away from Raynare with a bemused expression.

"Then why let me live?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Because you aren't a threat to us," deadpanned Betsy as she rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Besides, killing you wouldn't do us any good so what would be the point?"

"Because I'm your enemy," argued the Fallen Angel, not understanding why they wouldn't kill her. Devils or Angels wouldn't hesitate for a second to off her, so why weren't these mortals doing it.

"You or Eirik got any problems with her?" asked Dominic suddenly to Betsy, glancing at her.

"No," shrugged the Orochi, smirking at what he was doing.

"And as far as I can tell, I don't have any issues with you, so that doesn't make you our enemy," stated Dominic as he folded his arms and turned to Raynare with a serious expression, "And since we aren't affiliated with the Devils or Angels, that doesn't make us enemies as well."

"What?" said Raynare as he anger turned to confusion, "How do you know about the supernatural then."

"Weird stuff happens," shrugged Dominic, before he held out his hand in a placating gesture, "We'll discuss or have a full conversation later. Right now, we need to get going."

"Right," nodded Betsy as she whistled for Luck, which the Fox obeyed by trotting towards the Orochi so that she may gather up the animal in her arms while Dominic held out his hand and Sentinel flew over and landed on his wrist, "You're welcome to use this room if you want to stay, but won't hear any objections from me if you want to leave."

"Y-you're allowing me a chance to escape?" stammered Raynare, dumbfounded by what she was being told. They were letting her leave? "Why?"

"We have no issues with you and you are not our enemy," explained Dominic with an aura or honor as he stood up taller, "killing you would do us no good and give the Fallen Angels reason to attack us. To end your life would be nothing more than mere bloodthirst, not justice. Whether you stay or leave is entirely your decision."

"Just remember to look the door in case you do leave," the Knight added in humor, a small smile formed on his lips as he gestured for Betsy to leave and the two left with Dominic shutting the door behind them.

Even as the two warriors left, Raynare just stared at where they previous stood, a look of pure shock and surprise on her face still. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the reason they gave her for not killing her. If she was being honest, it sounded like something someone would say from the Angel Faction. It went without saying that the choice to leave her alive completely surprised Raynare, even more, surprising was the fact that they were also allowing her to walk away and rejoin her allies.

The orange/amber eyed teen, Dominic struck her as someone different and it piqued her curiosity. It was this curiosity that made her stay. The way he acted, his mannerisms, it was like a Knight from fairy tales, but he also held this atmosphere of mystery. Not to mention he was very strong. In short, he met all of her standards and the fact that he was genuine also added to her interest. This may be her best opportunity to learn more about him and get closer, a _lot_ closer.

* * *

 ** _Kuoh Mall, Kuoh, Japan_**

 _*Two Hours Later*_

Around this time, Kalawarner and Mittelt had met together in the mall to distract themselves from their worries. However, that didn't exempt them from drawing attention to themselves from every male in the mall. Kalawarner's clothing being the largest attention grabber, and seeing the looks, the Fallen Angel growled softly to herself. A pet peeve she has is how easily most males fall to her natural charms as a Fallen Angel. While it is a great advantage, Kalawarner enjoys it when some show resistance to her charms. However, as she was thinking, an image of Dominic flashed in her eyes.

 _'Dominic Blackstone,'_ thought Kalawarner as a lusty smirk formed on her lips. From their first encounter, she was unable to get the mortal off her mind, for a few reasons. One was because he didn't fall for her charms and he also had the exact qualities she looked for in a man: handsome, brave, ruthless, dominant, and brutal. A second reason was that he was Knight, which meant he was more than likely pure. Like the Angels, Fallen Angels viewed the Knight Faction as rogues, but in recent years, have become nothing more than a rumor and most Fallen haven't heard of them, the only reason Kalawarner's knows about the Factions was when she spoke to her leader and he made a small reference to them. Particularly something called the Blackstone Legion.

It went without saying, Dominic Blackstone was everything she wanted, gift wrapped into one body. However, a third reason was that he was involved with Raynare's disappearance. But despite this information, it didn't stop the thoughts of seeing what lies beneath his clothes from turning her on completely.

"Thinking about that guy again, Kalawarner?" asked Mittelt as she noticed her friend's lusty aura.

"Is it that obvious?" asked the Fallen Angel, feigning innocence.

Mittelt just shook her head as she gave her a bemused expression, "That lustful aura you're emitting isn't hard to notice."

The two giggled a little lifting their mood a little. Kalawarner told Mittelt about Dominic and how he crushed some thugs who tried to gang up on her. However, she kept the bit of information that it was also Dominic that kidnapped Raynare to herself. She needed to be certain about a few things. However, while the Fallen Angel kept this information to herself, Mittelt knew that Kalawarner always prefers those who can hold their own in a fight. The two went into a cafe in the mall. One that actually was manned by a certain Orochi.

"Well," said Betsy to herself as she noticed the two Fallen Angels take their seats at a table near the window, "Look what just strolled in."

While a part of her said to be extremely careful, the Samurai side mainly, Betsy felt a little inclined to approach the two. Mainly to keep an eye on them as the Factions knew that Fallen Angels could be extremely dangerous. Going over to them, Betsy got into her role as a waitress.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" asked the purplette as she stood before Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Oh, could I-," began Mittelt before the cafe erupted into cheers. The action and sudden disturbance caused the both Fallen Angels to look around before glancing at each other. Neither of them were sure what was going on.

"Oh, Dom's here," chuckled Betsy to herself as she turned to the main entrance of the cafe.

"'Dom'?" repeated Mittelt in confusion. Just who was 'Dom'?

"Dominic Blackstone," answered Betsy, using her telepathy to lightly probe both Fallen Angel's minds to find out what they were doing here. So she decided to play her cards carefully when she found out that Dominic, but don't know much about him, other than he had been seen taking down Raynare. So it was no surprise that Mittelt looked at her in confusion while a faint blush formed on Kalawarner's cheeks given her meeting with Dominic.

"Dominic Blackstone?" repeated Kalawarner, seriously hoping that this was the same Dominic she had met some time prior.

"Yeah, he's a musician that plays here every once and a while," shrugged Betsy, "he's pretty good."

"Clearly," said Mittelt with sarcasm.

The Fallen Angels could easily feel the lust of the fangirls in the air and wonder what is so special about this human. The scream got louder forcing the two to turn to the small stage to see Dominic get on the stage, his amber-orange eyes a dead give away for the Angels. They blinked in shock, or in Kalawarner's case some lust at seeing him, but both believed that he was the one who took Raynare. But they couldn't ask him anything at the moment. Not with so many people around.

"Thank you, thank you," thanked Dominic as he held up his hand to quiet the cheering crowd of fangirls, "You're too kind. Anyway, just as promised, I'm back and with a new single!"

That got an immediate response of applause and cheers as the people adored his music. The Knight held out his hand again to quiet the people down again as he hooked the microphone he had been holding onto a stand while he took out a flash drive and plugged it into a computer that was on the stage. Dominic's popularity had grown enormously with his talent for music. Making a few adjustments to the song before he started, the Knight got ready while the customers and workers paid close attention to him before he started the song.

It started with a simple beat and piano before he began to sing his latest song.

 _(Song used is The Score, The Heat)_

 _"Take me down to your paradise,_

 _Won't believe until I see the light,_

 _Break me out, make me so alive,_

 _I'm craving you like I need a high._

 _I'm a desert, you're an ocean,_

 _It's your motion that I need,_

 _But without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _Take me down to your paradise,_

 _I lose my words every time I try,_

 _To make sense on why I lose my mind,_

 _You're every wrong that I need at night._

 _I'm a desert, you're an ocean,_

 _It's your motion that I need,_

 _But without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat, Heat, Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat, Heat, Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _Take me down to your paradise,_

 _I see heaven when I see your eyes,_

 _They pull me in, got me paralyzed,_

 _Your body makes me wanna testify._

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _I'm a desert, you're an ocean,_

 _It's your motion that I need,_

 _But without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _(Heat, Heat, Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat, Heat, Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise;_

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise;_

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise;_

 _Take me down, down, down._

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise;_

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise;_

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise;_

 _Take me down, down, down._

 _Down, down, down._

 _(Heat)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _(Heat, Heat, Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat, Heat, Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise,_

 _(Heat)._

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise._

 _(Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise._

 _(Heat)._

 _Take me down to paradise, paradise._

 _(Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat._

 _(Heat)._

 _Without you, I am broken,_

 _Left to thirst out in the heat."_

Dominic finished the song abruptly, bringing it to an end which hardly took away from it. In fact, the audience seemed to enjoy it more as the applauded for him. The Fallen Angels were also entranced by the music, especially Mittelt. She loves listening to American Rock n Roll music both metal and classical. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes slightly, seeing the young blond girl enjoying herself, she wanted Dominic to herself and she didn't like sharing. Despite the fact, they might have to hurt him later on.

As the cafe quieted with their applause, the Fallen Angels decided to make their move and went over to Dominic. The Knight noticed them out of the corner of his eye but made no indication that he knew. And it didn't seem like he would have to worry too much as even though the blond put on a cute and innocent expression and got ready to work her charms, someone beat her to it. Namely, their waitress.

"Nice show, Dom'," said the purple haired waitress as she walked passed them at a faster rate and wrapped her arms around Dominic in a hug, one which he returned. Both Angels narrowed their eyes in jealousy at her, "You about ready for our break?"

"Only if you are," chuckled the knight before he glanced to his left and noticed the two Angels, "Kalawaner, fancy seeing you here."

"Dominic Blackstone, I'm glad you remember me," smiled the Fallen as she blushed lightly. Kalawarner had a brief fantasize of her stripping his clothes off and having her fun with him. This brought a warm sensation down her spine and causes her cheeks to be pink a little. Betsy narrowed her eyes slightly, sensing the Fallen's thoughts, but kept the act up.

"Dom', when were you going to introduce me to your friends?" teased Betsy as she poked him in the side.

"Why don't we get something to eat and introduce ourselves," suggested the Knight.

A few minutes later, the four were eating lunch together. Dominic was having a chicken sandwich while Betsy had a ceasar salad. Meanwhile, Kalawarner had some soup and Mittelt had a chocolate bar. The two crows were enjoying themselves and began to question if the amber-eyed boy was truly responsible.

"So you two work here?" asked Kalawarner, starting their conversation.

"Yep," nodded Betsy, "I work at the cafe, helping make coffee and such while Dom works at the bookstore just beside it. Every once in a while, he makes a song and plays it at the cafe for everyone. Sometimes, a restaurant might ask him to play for them and for their customers."

"I can see why," Mittelt replied a cute smile at Dominic.

Though she was still suspicious of him, she can't help but feel attracted to him. He looks extremely cool in her book and was a fan of Rock n Roll music. Also, he was quite kind to her. He bought her some candy from a stand. She gracefully accepted it and began chowing down on them. Little did she know, this provided a chance for the warriors to see if she was innocent or not. So far, they didn't pick up any hidden motives in the Gothic Loli girl confirming that she was being used as well. Thus it was time to make their move.

"It's nothing really," shrugged the Warden, acting natural, however, he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he focused on Kalawarner, "Something bothering you, Kal? Worrying about something?"

"Um...," the blue-haired Fallen Angel blinked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry?"

"It's just you seem a little distant like you're trying to distract yourself from something," elaborated Dominic, "I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Safe to say that Kalawarner was surprised that Dominic caught on so fast to her unease. Perhaps talking to him might help a bit take her mind off it, "Well, you see Dominic, a friend of ours has disappeared. We're starting to get worried about her."

"She have a name?" asked Betsy, interjecting on the conversation.

"Her name is Yuuma," answered Raynare.

"Interesting name," commented Dominic, shifting his glass in his hands, "But so is Raynare, wouldn't you agree?"

Both Fallen Angels went stiff at the mention of their friend's real name. Raynare narrowed her eyes at the Knight before them, but she couldn't get a word out before he continued, "I wouldn't look so surprised. We already know you two are Fallen Angels, no point in hiding it."

The older Fallen Angel was on guard a little and glare at the two while Mittelt was trying to overcome her shock, "Who are you guys? What did you two do with Raynare?"

"She's fine if you're wondering," said Dominic as he and Betsy stood up from the table, "And you can have her back. Meet us at the park. 5:30."

"Don't be late," teased Betsy as she and Dominic left, the Orochi hooking her arm through the Knight's own as they walked off. Both Fallen Angels glared at the secret samurai with jealousy. However, that faded as they turned to look at each other. Not sure what to do. It was a risk, but one they would have to take if they wanted to see Raynare again.

* * *

 _*Later...*_

A couple of hours later, it was soon 5:30 and the Fallen Angels were at the park where they would meet the others. Thankfully, no one was in there at the time, so all they had to do was wait for the warriors to turn up and then they could have Raynare back. However, both of them kept their guards up in case this was actually a trap.

The two Fallen Angels were waiting by the fountain for the warriors when they spotted three figures approaching. It was Dominic, Betsy, and one burly male teen. All of them were in casual clothing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," apologized Dominic as he and the others stopped a few paces away from the fountain and the Fallen Angels.

"Where is she?" demanded Kalawarner immediately.

Dominic glanced back and nodded. Betsy and the other teen returned the nod before stepping aside to reveal the aforementioned Fallen Angel. Raynare was still wearing the same revealing outfit as last time. A few moments passed when the Angels' gaze met.

"K-Kalawarner... Mittelt...," Raynare muttered softly

"Ray/Ray-san," the two said in the same tone as her.

It took a minute before the three engulf themselves in a huge group hug as tears of joy came down their faces.

"Aw," cooed Betsy as she wrapped her arms around Dominic's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. The knight just let a smile form while Eirik smirked and folded his large arms. The three soon let go of each other before looking at the warriors.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kalawarner, wanting to know why she was spared, and to know what Dominic was thinking, "You could have killed us right there, but you didn't. Why?"

"Because-," started Dominic before someone cut him off.

"Dominic! Betsy!"

The group turned to see that it was none other than Issei. Running right towards them in casual clothing. Strangely, he was completely soaking wet and had some blood on his clothing. The newly made pawn of Gremory then noticed the three girls, though his attention was locked onto one specific one.

"YOU!"

"You're alive? And you're a Devil now?" Raynare muttered softly seeing her former target breathing.

"WHERE IS ASIA!? WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded and ran over to them activating his Sacred Gear. Sadly, his attempt was thwarted when Eirik simply swung his left arm out and clotheslined the teen, causing him to flip in the air and land on his back. Before he could get up, the giant planted his boot right on his chest and pinned him to the ground.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" protested Issei, trying to get up. However, he stopped when he saw Dominic glaring at him.

"No," stated the Warden, his tone icy, causing Issei to flinch and shrink back, "You stay there and shut up."

"O-Okay," he replied quickly, feeling a chill run down his spine.

Dominic let out a sigh before he returned his attention to the Fallen Angels, "Sorry about that. Where were we? Right, to answer your question, its simply because there was no reason to do so. Raynare wasn't guilty of anything."

The Fallen Angels were confused about what he meant, especially Issei. These crows were innocent? Ridiculous! Raynare was responsible for his death and it was her kinds fault for taking Asia away! Yet, Dominic said it with confidence making him wonder what he knows.

His thoughts were shared with the Fallen Angels, "What are you talking about?" asked Mittelt first.

"Uh, think about it," suggested Betsy with a teasing tone, "You guys were sent here to keep an eye on this guy's Sacred Gear from your leader, but then you get new orders from someone else telling you to off him. Why don't you think about who it was that gave you the order."

The Fallen Angels were quite surprised to hear this from him, but they ignore that fact. He said to think about their orders and compare the two. So they decided to do what he said until a bell ring in their heads realizing something that was so obvious. The three stared at one another before turning to the Warden.

"Wait!" shouted Raynare in disbelief, even taking a step back in her surprise, "What are you saying?!"

"You've been had," answered Eirik, "Nothing more than pawns in a game. If you don't believe us, ask the guy that tricked you into killing scrawny here!"

"Hey!" shouted Issei in annoyance.

The Fallen Angels look at each other remembering their Fallen Angel male companion and all the times he insisted on killing the boy. They didn't want to believe it, but they have to know. The three spread their black wings and flew to the sky leaving the boys behind. Issei remained confused about what happen and was about to ask the warriors what was going on, but they already left before he could.

* * *

 _*Later...*_

The Warriors and three members of Rias' peerage were soon very close to the church before Dominic ordered them to hold for a minute. Issei was about to protest, but one look from Dominic's eyes was enough to completely shut him up.

"So what's the play?" asked Betsy, glancing at Dominic, keeping her left hand on her sheath where he Katana rested.

"We need to know what we're dealing with," stated the Warden as he adjusted his grip on his longsword, "Think you can get in without being seen?"

"You should know by now," teased the Orochi, flashing him a grin, "I can do that with my eyes closed."

Before the Knight could respond, the Samurai had dashed away from the group and headed towards the abandoned church where she disappeared inside. Before arriving at the church, there was a small argument between Issei and Rias concerning Asia. Basically, the Pawn stated that'd he go save his friend alone if he had to. Against her orders, he left to go save Asia.

It was revealed to them that Asia was actually a nun. Why she was in Kuoh was beyond the warriors' knowledge, but what was known was that she had the unique ability to heal pretty much anyone with magic. An interesting trait for a relatively normal young girl, but not so much among the warriors. What's more interesting was why she was captured, which is why they were here.

Along with Kiba and Koneko, Issei and Akeno agreed to rescue Asia. During the journey to the church where the nun was being held, the group ran into Dominic, Betsy, and Eirik who were also heading to the church, much to their surprise. The Devils were also curious as to why they had weapons like a longsword, katana, and gladius and shield with them. However, they decided to leave it alone for now.

Besides, they had more important things to worry about.

Suddenly, Dominic's phone started ringing, prompting the knight to take out the phone and listen to the device.

"What's going on?" demanded Issei.

"Hold on," ordered the Knight as he pressed a button on the phone to switch it to speaker mode.

 _"Ah Raynare, you're alive,"_ a man said.

 _"Answer me Dohnaseek! Why did you persuade me to kill the boy!?"_ Raynare demanded.

A few seconds pass when Dohnaseek chuckle in amusement, _"So you finally figure it out. I must admit I'm quite surprised."_

 _"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"_ Kalawarner shouted in rage.

 _"Simple, to gain the power I deserve to destroy my enemies."_

 _"Enemies? What enemies?"_ Mittelt asked.

 _"Foolish children. You think this so call cease-fire will last among the Three Factions, don't make me laugh. We are destined to fight with one other again and that damn fool Azazel is too blind to see it! I will not perish by following a poor excuse of a leader!"_

Raynare gasped when she figured out why Dohnaseek used her, _"Wait! So you persuaded me to kill that boy in order to..."_

 _"That's right. I used you three to take the blame in order to cover my tracks and eliminate a possible threat. I must say, you three play the role of the fools quite well."_

Kalawarner growled a little, _"Why you damn..."_

 _"I love to stay and chat, but I have a ritual to complete. Freed! You and your friends can have them. Do whatever you want with them."_

 _"Ohohohohoho! We will!"_ a new voice entered the conversation as sounds of footsteps flood the speaker.

"Puts a new spin on things doesn't it?" drawled Eirik as he rested his gladius on his shoulder and glanced at the Devils.

It was no secret to any of the warriors that the Devils were fully prepared to pummel any Fallen Angels they came across in their mission to rescue Asia. But upon hearing that they were nothing more than just pawns used and ready to be disposed of in one's plan, it may have convinced them otherwise. Issei looked at Dominic with a bit of understanding, recalling back to what he said earlier, about the Fallen being innocent.

"Um," stated Issei, getting over his moment of clarity and glanced between Dominic and Eirik, "Do we attack now, or later?"

"We attack," stated Dominic as he reached into his pocket and withdraw a gray sphere with a small ring attached to it, "Now."

"Kinda loud, don't you think?" asked Eirik, glancing at the device.

"No point now," replied the Warden as he walked towards the wooden doors and stopped several paces away. He hooked one finger into the ring and pulled it out. There was a small click as he tossed it towards the doors, the sphere rolling across the ground before stopping right at the front of the doors.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded, completely blasting the wooden doors to pieces. Inside the church, the female crows called out their light spears ready to fight for their lives when the front entrance exploded. Everyone shielded themselves for the debris and dust from the explosion before being hit with what appeared to be some kunai. Looking around, they saw Betsy holding several knives up in the rafters before jumping down in front of the entrance just as the warriors and Devils walked in through the dust.

"Was wondering when you'd come in," quipped Betsy as she put away her knives and unsheathed her sword.

"Figured we'd give them something to think about," responded Dominic as he took his sword in both hands, locking his attention onto the dozens of rogue priests.

Wasting no time, Kiba started swinging his sword while Issei and Koneko started to punch their way through. Issei managed to use his Pawn's Promotion ability to gain the strength of a Rook to plow through them. Seeing the opportunity, the three female crows join in the fight. Dominic charged right towards some priests who were wielding some holy swords. The Knight's sword clashed with the weapons, sparks flying as the shock trooper slashed through his foes.

Meanwhile, Betsy was using her speed and agility to weave through the priests, landing precise slashes on them, taking them out. At times, she even used her blade to deflect shoots fired at her from some other priests that were wielding holy firearms. As the two warriors fought, Eirik went charging right in using brute force as a powerful cry erupted from him. He leaped up at one priest and brought down his gladius, the blade slicing right into his shoulder. He then uppercuts the priest with his shield before spinning around, decapitating one other rogue priest and smashing the edge of his shield into another's face.

Raynare stabbed a priest before noticing Dominic use the guard to take down two priests with a wide swing before taking his sword back in his hands to parry another priest and quickly counter by slicing his side open. She licks her lips lustfully at the merciless style wanting to see more of it.

Freed was busy fighting the blond knight when saw how easily his comrades were being destroyed. Seeing that he had no chance against them, he decided it was time to leave. He made a quick promise to Kiba that they will meet again before laughing like crazy. The group watched him flee the battlefield before finishing off the rest. Once it was over, Issei looks around with an expression of worry.

"Where's Asia!?"

"She's downstairs, this way," Raynare shouted leading the group into the basement. Before long they finally reach the bottom and saw an unconscious Asia chained to a glowing light green cross which was standing on top of an altar. In front of her was Dohnaseek ready to finish the ritual as a group of priests stood guard before the altar.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

His voice stirs the sleeping nun causing her to open her eyes, "Issei..."

"I must admit", the male fallen angel came down the stair, I'm surprised you defeated the priests so quickly, but it's too late. Soon her Sacred Gear will be mine and I will finally have the power to heal myself."

"What!?" Issei shouted.

"So that's what he was after," Kiba muttered.

Dominic meanwhile was studying the area, trying to find a way to ruin the ritual. It was then, he saw a way to do that. He glanced at Betsy, giving her a nod as he then jerked his head right towards the green flow of energy. The Orochi nodded before she reached to her belt and grabbed two knives. At the same time, Dominic grabbed another sphere from his pocket and tossed it up into the air.

"Eirik!" shouted the Warden as he shielded his eyes. The Warlord nodded and used his shield to cover his eyes as the sphere exploded in a blinding flash, blinding everyone. Using this distraction, the Samurai threw them with extreme precision and accuracy right at the points where it connected to Asia.

The knives sliced the nuns skin, but didn't cut deep enough to cause permanent harm. However, the strike was enough to halt the flow of energy. Using this distraction, Eirik charged right towards several priests a loud yell emerging from him as he rammed right into several of them, knocking them aside to allow Dominic to charge right towards Asia. Raising his sword, he brought the weapon down on the chains, slicing through them with ease, freeing Asia from her imprisonment.

"What!?" Dohnaseek managed to say before being struck by a shield from Eirik who threw it at him.

The Devils and Fallen Angels were surprised at what just happen. It just a few seconds the Cons turn the helpless situation around. They would be lying that they weren't highly impressed by this. Still, they couldn't help but feel a little upset for them releasing that flashbang without any warning. However, back to the matter at hand, Asia was now free. So, without hesitation, Asia tried to run down the stairs towards the group, but before she could reach them, Dohnaseek regained himself from being struck with the shield.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE IT!" Dohnaseek roared raising his spear, "NO ONE CAN!" He then stabbed Asia right through the chest.

Issei used his Promotion to gain the speed of a Knight in order to catch. the falling nun as she coughed out blood, "ASIA!"

She weakly stared at him with a feeble smile, "I-Issei..."

"Stay with me okay! Stay with me!"

"T-thank you... f-for being my... f-friend... and for the fun m-memories."

"...A-Asia," Issei whispered sounding like he was ready to break.

"P-Please... k-keep being y-y-y-you...," she was able to say before passing. Issei scream in agony as tears slid down his face.

"How foolish, a nun that view a Devil as a friend," Dohnaseek mocked as he crosses his arms.

Issei glared at him with great rage, "BASTARD!"

Issei tried to punch the man, but he avoided the punch and roundhouse kick in into a wall, "Foolish boy. You are far too inexperienced to defeat me even with your Sacred Gear. It wouldn't be much of a fight."

"If that's true, Dohnaseek," spoke up Dominic as he approached the aforementioned Fallen Angel, pointing Nightmare right at him, "Then how about it? You and me."

At first, the Fallen was about to laugh, thinking this human able to fight him. He was just a child, what chance could he possibly stand against him?! However, that was until Dohnaseek saw the look in Dominic's eyes. The eyes of a true warrior, one that burned brighter than any fire on Earth and came with an unbreakable will. Also, the way the boy carried himself, it seemed like he had every bit of confidence in his abilities and skill. The male Fallen Angel never thought he would see such eyes nor spirit in today time. The eyes and spirit of a true warrior.

Intrigue by this revelation, the smirking Dohnaseek accepted, "Very well then."

"Betsy, Eirik, take care of the rest," ordered Dominic, not even turning to look at the fleeing priests heading for the stairs.

"On it," shouted Eirik as the Warlord grabbed his shield and took off after the priests. Betsy remained behind for a second before she gave a nod and followed after her friend. Soon Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt followed as well, wanting a little payback for themselves.

Kalawarner looked like she wanted to assist Dominic, but one look from him told her not to interfere. As much as she wanted a piece of Dohnaseek, she couldn't find it in herself to go against _those_ eyes. So, she settled for going after the priests with the others. Koneko and Kiba decided to follow them after picking up Issei and the corpse of Asia leaving Dominic to face Dohnaseek alone.

Dohnaseek dove straight towards Dominic with his light blue spear poised out in front, but the Warden easily parried the attack and countered with a swift kick to the Fallen's stomach. The male crow stumbled back as the Knight charged after him, raising Unwaking Nightmare and brought it down for a powerful chop. Dohnaseek was able to use his wings to block the slashes from the Warden, however, he failed to dodge the shoulder bash that knocked him several feet back.

The Fallen Angel held his chest where Dominic's shoulder made contact. He then hastily raised his wing again to block another slice from the Knight before flying back to avoid another swing.

Soon the clashes of the sword and spear echoed throughout the basement from the two countering each other blow by blow. Dohnaseek tried to roundhouse kick him a couple of times, but Dominic would block it each time with the flat side of his sword and shove the boot aside. It wasn't long until the Knight's fighting style was slowly becoming more savage, using one hand more often to swing at the Fallen Angel. Soon, Dominic was overpowering Dohnaseek with brute force and sheer ruthlessness. Truth be told, Dominic wasn't really trying that much, but right now, he just wanted to end this fight.

Shoving Dohnaseek's spear aside after one failed stab, the Warden suddenly lunged forward and used his sword's guard to bash the Fallen Angel across the face. Dohnaseek was sent stumbling back before lunging right at him and raised his sword with one hand and brought it down. The next thing that followed was the Fallen Angel screaming in pain, his light spear vanishing as he gripped his right shoulder with his left hand.

He groaned in anger seeing how a mere human was able to cut off his arm with ease before being kick straight into the wall. Dohnaseek shook his head and glared in frustration, _'How is this possible!? No human is capable of such strength and skills at his age! Just what the hell is he!?'_

He quickly summoned his light spear and flew over to him, blinded by his own rage. Dominic just scoffed as he swung Nightmare again, snapping the spear in two, watching as the Fallen Angel looked at him in shock. Dominic then grabbed Dohnaseek by the shoulder and bashed the pommel into his face. Blood sprayed out of his broken nose, the crow grabbing his nose in pain before his leg was sliced off by Dominic, knocking him to the floor. The Fallen Angel screamed in pain before his scream was cut off by the Warden who slammed his boot down onto his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded the knight, resting Nightmare on his shoulder.

"Damn you!" cursed Dohnaseek as he glared up at Dominic, "Why did you interfere?!"

"Ruining your master's plans of course," replied Dominic simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"What!?" sputtered the angel.

"Oh come on, do I have to spell it out?" drawled the Warden, "I figured you were only following Kokabiels orders coming here, but you wanted to start a war between the factions. Not a great plan if I'm being honest."

"'Not a great plan?!'" seethed the crow, "You have no idea what it is you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" sneered Dominic as he stooped down, "I assure you, I well and truly do. In the unlikely event you did somehow start the war, you're forgetting a small detail... humanity," Dohnaseek stared at him bewilder what he meant by the petty humans, "By jumpstarting this war, you'll be exposing the world to a whole new enemy and set of rules. You won't just be fighting a small faction, but rather, an entire planet. Sure, you might be stronger than them physically, but humans possess something neither devils, fallen angels, or even angels."

"What? What do they possess?"

"A little thing called mortality," chuckled Dominic darkly, causing Dohnaseek to widen his eyes, "It's the reason they have technology. Not to mention, they're pretty smart and will find ways to counter your power. It's really incredible, their ability to learn."

"What?"

"I'm referring to your secrets and the Sacred Gear. When they learn about the true power of the Sacred Gear and who the current wielders are, they'll train them, educate them, and will have them fight you. It'll be a one-sided slaughter of hundreds of Sacred Gear users, starting the end of you and the other factions."

Dohnaseek's eyes widen at the revelation. The human population is much greater than any of the Three Factions combine. If they learn their secrets and ways they would be unstoppable. No... He refused to believe that these weaklings can pose a threat to his kind.

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU ARE TOTALLY WRONG!"

"Maybe, maybe I'm not," sighed Dominic, however, his expression suddenly went dark as he glared down at Dohnaseek, causing the Fallen Angel to actually shrink back as he swore he saw the boy's eyes glow a deep orange, _**"But you won't be alive to find out."**_

Dohnaseek let out a terrifed cry as Dominic raised his sword and sliced his head off. The Warden breathed heavily as he stepped off the corpse. He held the side of his head while steadying himself with his sword.

 _ **'That felt good,'**_ said the dark voice in his mind. The Knight gritted his teeth as he shoved that part away. He couldn't let _it_ twist his thoughts. Not now.

Suddenly, the Knight was drawn out by the sound of a large boom and the ground shaking. Taking his sword into a neutral hold, he sprinted towards the staircase and up the stairs wherein the main room he saw Rias and Akeno had arrived. her peerage surrounded the three Fallen Angels. Betsy and Eirik stood behind them, watching the scene unfold before them. Rias heard the steps and glance over her shoulder to see Dominic who was okay. This brought a smile of relief on her face before changing it to a neutral expression. She began explaining their supposed crimes for causing trouble in her territory and harming her servant and their punishment was death.

However, before she could proceed with dishing out their punishments, she was stopped by Dominic who held his sword out in front of her, the blade inches from her chest.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Rias as she turned to Dominic, the redhead's eyes wide with shock at his action.

"Stopping you from making an idiotic decision," answered the Knight passively as he flipped his sword around and took it back into his left hand. Issei looked at Dominic with anger.

"You can't be serious, Dominic!" protested the Pawn, "It's because of them that Asia is dead!"

"Did you seriously forget what you heard before we arrived?" demanded the Knight as he glanced at him.

Issei looks to the side along with Koneko and Kiba while Rias and Akeno were left confused. The Warriors couldn't believe that the three Devils have already forgotten what they heard from the conversation with Dohnaseek and the female Fallen Angels. Dominic sighed as he planted the tip of his sword into the ground and rested his elbow on the pommel.

"Besides, do you honestly think Asia would be happy or better yet, at peace, knowing you allowed innocent people to be killed?" continued the Knight.

"Shut up!" snapped Issei as he got right up in Dominic's face, "You don't know her!"

"Well, duh," drawled Betsy, speaking up, drawing attention to herself, "He's not claiming to know her. He's asking if you know her well enough to guess what she would want."

Issei looked at her in surprise before he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, turning back he saw that it was Dominic giving him a knowing look, "Based on what we've been able to find out, I can guess that Asia saw you as a good person, despite being a devil. You were kind, not a heartless monster. If you let Rias kill them, you're not only breaking her heart but betraying everything she saw in you. What would happen if she saw you do this? She would be afraid. Is that really what you think she wants for you?"

Issei looked down, thinking about what was told to him. His words broke through the pervert's rage seeing the truth before his eyes. Asia would never want this, killing people to avenge her. It's not in her nature instead she would forgive them. His fists slowly open as the last bit of rage vanishes from his body. Dominic meanwhile, let out a tired sigh before turning to the Fallen Angels, who looked at him with surprise and shock.

"Leave and return to your master. Tell him what happened here. Tell him everything. He's the one who shall judge you, not us."

This caught the Angels by surprise, "You-you're letting us live? Why?" Kalawarner demanded. Why would he allow them to live?

"I don't have the authority to pass judgment, nor is it my place to do so. Besides, I don't kill innocent people," stated Dominic, he then glanced at Eirik. The Warlord nodded before taking his sword into his left hand, holding both that and his shield in on hand as he reached into his pocket and took out a flash drive. He tossed to the Knight who caught it before tossing it to the bluenette, "On that drive is a recording of the conversation with Dohnaseek. It should be more than enough evidence to get you a fair trial."

"Why are you doing this!?" Kalawarner asked after gazing at the chip for a moment.

"Everyone deserves the right to a fair trial. That will give you an edge in it. No one should be denied that, moreover, no one should be denied the chance to explain themselves," answered the Warden as he pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it on his belt.

"But, Dominic-" started Rias, however, was stopped by a glare from Dominic.

"Enough, Rias. Despite being the ruler of this territory, you don't have jurisdiction over them or the right to pass judgment. Not to mention, you don't see the fallout of your actions should you do so. If you really want to kill them, then you better kill me as well."

Rias struggled to understand what Dominic meant and why he was defending the crows. Staring into his eyes she could easily tell that he was no backing down from this. She wonders why he was willing to go so far over this. Meanwhile, Kalawarner stared at him with disbelief with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. The man before her was defending her and her sisters despite working with another Faction. A warm sensation travels through her body seeing the Knight in a whole new light, not mention, it also gave her more insight into what he is.

"Go," ordered the Warden.

Within a second, the three flew into the air passing through the holes in the ceilings. The Devils watch awestruck to see how willingly Dominic let them go without any price. The bluenette took one last glance at the Knight and softly mutter two words before leaving.

"Thank you," thanked Kalawarner, looking back at Dominic, thanking him loud enough for him to hear. The Knight nodded in return.

The Fallen Angels smirked as she flew away, _'Thank you, Warden.'_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9 Lessons and Servants

**_I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story. Just had a lot on my mind and wanted to try some other stories for a little while. That turned into a long time and I kinda forgot about this story. I want to apologize for making you all wait for so long, it wasn't fair to any of you following this story_** ** _. Anyway, here we are again, and I'll try to update this story as often as I can, but that might be difficult seeing as I am now in college and have homework and projects to worry about. So I'll try to update this as often as time permits me to._**

 ** _Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs and that's it._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Lessons and Servants**_

As the Fallen Angels flew away, Dominic watched them leave, eyes still narrowed as he adjusted his grip on Nightmare, being mindful of the sharp edge that was now pressed against the skin of his hand. A part of him had a bad feeling about letting them go, but another knew that the risk of killing them was too high to take, so he had to settle with letting the three go and hope for the best.

 _ **'You should of just killed them,'**_ growled the dark presence in the back of Dom's mind. The Warden gritted his teeth as he massaged his temple with his unoccupied hand, _**'You know dear old dad won't be too happy about this.'**_

 _'Better this than starting a potential conflict,'_ was the Knight's rebuttal. The presence let out a snort as it receded back into the darker depths of Dominic's mind. He let out a small sigh as the pressure faded and turned to Rias who was still looking at him.

A look of confusion, bewilderment, even a little bit of hurt that he turned his sword on her, was etched across the heiress's face. The Knight could guess why she was this way; taking the side of her enemies instead of her's.

"I assume you got a handle on this, Rias?" asked Dominic, stepping towards her and placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Um, y-yes," stammered Rias as she snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"That's good to hear," replied the knight before he turned to Betsy and Eirik who had been standing off to the side the entire time watching the entire exchange between the Warden, the Fallen Angels, and the Pure-Blood Devil.

"Come on, we're done here," he ordered, earning a nod from the Warlord and Orochi, however, Betsy made her way over to him quickly and leaned over to his ear.

"You sure you made the right choice?" she whispered into his ear, "Letting them go like that?"

"Whether or not it was the right choice remains to be seen," sighed the Knight, in a similarly hushed tone, "All I know is that it was the best one to avoid conflict. Whatever happens next, I'll take responsibility."

Besty nodded, though she wasn't comfortable with Dominic sticking his neck out again, she knew that it was likely the only option he had to avoid making a bigger problem. With that out of the way, the two followed Eirik out of the ruined church, leaving the Devils with Asia's corpse and their heads filled with many questions. Questions that may be answered sooner than they realize.

* * *

 ** _Occult Research Club, Kuoh, Japan_**

The following day found Dominic back in the Occult Research club with Rias. The Knight was enjoying an energy drink while the Devil had her own tea. Throughout the entire day, Dominic was just waiting for Rias to ask about his actions yesterday in the church. Why he spared the Fallen Angels and even turned his sword on her to stop the heiress. He could guess that Rias was still confused about his actions and his words regarding the results of her what she could've done.

He had been waiting for the entire day and now it was the afternoon. So now was as good a time as any to answer the redhead's questions.

"Alright," said Dominic suddenly, placing the bottle down on the table within the club, getting Rias' attention, "You wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"Yes," Rias answered while gently place her tea down, "I don't understand why you let them go. You killed the man responsible, but you left his lackeys alive, why?"

"Before we get into that, I'd like to ask you something," replied the Knight, "What is your definition of justice?"

"I'm... not sure how that's relevant," blinked Rias as she answered him slowly.

"It's very relevant, but for now, just humor me," requested Dominic as he leaned back into the couch and crossed his right leg over his left and folded his arms, "How do _you_ , Rias Gremory, define justice? How do _you_ punish criminals or unjust actions?"

Rias placed a finger on her cheek and began thinking, "Well... Those who break laws, contracts, or hurt innocent beings."

"Good," nodded the Warden before raising another question, "But how do you determine if that individual or individuals are guilty?"

"By reviewing the evidence," replied the heiress. It was here that the Knight narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and brought his hands together.

"Do you refer to the evidence presented to you, or simply the evidence that _you_ find, yourself?" he asked, immediately noting the confused expression he received from her.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Dominic," said Rias as she didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"For Dohnaseek, the Fallen I killed, death was his punishment for, even if we kept him alive. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, they nothing more than tools for Dohnaseek to further his own agenda," explained the Warden, "I'm sure that Koneko, Kiba, and Issei brought you up to speed about the conversation they heard beforehand between the three and Dohnaseek."

Rias nodded yes to him. In the aftermath of the battle, her three servants informed her about how the three females were nothing more than disposable tools for his answered some of her questions and to why Dominic let them live. Still, she wonders why he asked if she was informed about that.

"While some people might not mind tossing aside assets or in this, lackeys, once they've outlived their usefulness; I'm not one of those people," stated Dominic as his expression hardened, so much that it actually startled Rias, "Killing those who were simply used by another isn't justice, it's just plain bloodthirst. It's not just to kill anyone who was forced to do you harm. The world has many, _many_ shades of gray. There's almost always a reason behind everything and not simply just because. Not to mention, you shouldn't assume everything will be fine at the end of a day, that everything will work itself out."

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

"Looking back at last night, if you had killed them, what do you think might have come from that?" requested Dominic, his expression still serious.

"Well...," Rias looked up for a moment, "A congratulations for stopping a group of rogue Fallen Angels?"

"Well that would be the case if all the Fallen Angels were rogue, but three of them weren't," stated the Warden, "For you, a Devil, it doesn't mean much of anything, but for the Fallens, that's something different."

"I'm sorry?"

"The Fallen wouldn't have cared about Dohnaseek, he had gone rogue," Dominic shook his head, "But Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare, they were innocent and would care about them."

"What?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Come on Rias, think about it," exasperated Dominic as he held out his hands to make a few gestures, "A High-Class Devil murders three innocent Fallen Angels in cold blood for simply being present. Others will want to seek justice against the Devil that killed them, but the Devils, mmmm, they will see it as justice done for them. With these opposing views, what might happen?"

"It will cause fighting between the two factions," realized Rias, her eyes widening as she connected the dots.

"Exactly; worst-case scenario, it could end up causing a war between them," elaborated Dominic, noting the look of shock in Rias' eyes. He just prevented her from starting a potential war between the Devils and Fallen Angels. Her selfish actions could have led to her kind to shrink in smaller numbers or become extinct.

Feeling how stupid she was, she slaps herself, "I am just an idiot."

"No, you're not, Rias. You just made a mistake, that is all," stated Dominic gently as he scooted over to the heiress and took her hand into his, causing the heiress to look at him in surprise, "Most people might've killed them if they were in your position. It takes a level head to think of all the possible outcomes our actions might have. Just promise me you'll remember this as a lesson for your role as leader of your peerage. Think about not just the results but the possible outcomes our actions might have in the near future. At the end of the day, they are your decisions and yours alone."

Rias blinked for a moment, "It sounds like you have made this decision before," she stated, her tone curious.

"I have made a few mistakes in the past that may have hurt others," sighed Dominic as he moved back to his original spot, "I just don't want to see you make the same mistakes as I have."

Rias didn't say anything for a moment, but a small smile formed on her lips. She got up from her spot and moved right over to him and sat right down by his side. The Warden looked at her in confusion for a second before the heiress leaned her head right against his right shoulder and placed her left hand over his right. Dominic's face turned red slightly.

"Um, Rias?" asked Dominic carefully, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know...," Rias snuggle her head more into his shoulder increasing his blush, "I just felt like it."

"Of course you do," muttered the Knight to himself, though he couldn't help but feel a small warmth in his chest being so close to Rias. While he might have feelings for Betsy, she made him feel accepted when he was with her. But right now, when he was with Rias, he just felt, peaceful.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Dominic opened his mouth.

"Hey, Rias?" he asked.

"Yes?" asked the Pure Blood Devil, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it just, can I adjust myself a little?" he asked carefully, looking away, almost embarrassed.

Rias's smile grew and nodded, "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, the two changed positions one that was a bit more comfortable for both of them. Now, Dominic was lying down the length of the couch, with Rias right on top of her. Her head was right underneath his chin, resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dominic's blush deepened when Rias suddenly intertwined her fingers with his. Her generous bust was pressed against his lower chest.

Rias mentally giggled when she heard his heart rate speed up slightly when she snuggled into him a bit more, however, a content expression soon fell across her face when she heard it slow down and steady itself. The two remained in that position for a few minutes when Dominic suddenly reached up with his right hand, seeing his left was currently being held by Rias.

Gently, he started running his fingers through her hair.

"Dominic?" asked Rias, surprised by the sudden action.

"It just feels... _right_ ," answered the Knight softly as he softly played with her hair. Rias let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes and scooted closer to him. Unknown to both of them, they were sharing almost identical thoughts.

 _'This feels right,'_ they both thought at the same time.

The two of them remained where they were for several more minutes, Rias gently resting on Dominic while the Knight ran his fingers through the Devil's red locks. It was quiet between the two making it like their own personal heaven. But like most things, it came to an end.

"Buchou!" announced a familiar voice, "I'm here!"

Rias's eyes snapped open while Dominic paused in his gentle stroking and both of them turned to the door to see Issei. The Pawn saw how close the two were and a dark thundercloud hang over him as he fell to his knees cursing life. Realizing his position, Dominic blushed brightly as he pushed Rias off his chest into a sitting position, startling the devil. The redhead pouted at her Pawn's timing and folded her arms. Once things settle, Rias began explaining to Issei about the pieces in the Peerage system when he asks about the number of pieces. Rias explained that Issei took all eight of her Pawn pieces making him her only Pawn. She then continued boasting him to strive to become the mightiest Pawn which gave him a huge amount of confidence.

Dominic shook his head in annoyance. The only reason Issei strived for anything was to get his own harem. He glanced at Rias, seeing her sigh, also aware of Issei's goal and that cheering him on just made him all the more determined to get his goal. However, with his current rate and personality, that wasn't likely to happen, if ever.

"I need to stop doting you on like this," sighed Rias before she continued, "or our newest member is going to get jealous."

Dominic jerked his head to the right to show Asia who was dress in Kuoh Academy uniform and was on the brink of shedding tears.

"A-Asia!?" the Pawn stuttered while standing up.

"Of course. Miss Rias- I mean, Rias-Buchou is quite pretty. S-so Issei, you would come to like her, wouldn't you?" The young blond grasp her heads and shook her head to the sides, "No, no! I can't afford to think like that!"

"Don't worry Asia, he's all yours." Her statement brought confusion to the nun. Rias lightly giggled before gazing over to Dominic who raised an eyebrow at her gaze, _"Besides, I already have someone I'm interested in."_

 _'Oh_ _boy,'_ muttered Dominic in his head knowing it was him.

Following Rias's gaze, Asia saw that the one that she was interested in was none other than Dominic. The former nun felt a huge sense of relief that her King is interested in someone else. Soon Koneko and Kiba came into the club and greeted everybody then Betsy and Akeno who brought with them a trolley that had a cake placed in the center of it. Dominic glanced at the Orochi who only gave him a wink, causing the Warden to narrow his eyes skeptically.

The group was about to dig in when a knock stops them. Rias blinked in surprise because she wasn't expecting any visitors today and Sona was busy with something else, "Come in."

From the other side of the door and coming was none other than Eirik with a somewhat serious expression on his face.

"Sorry to barge in, but uh, Dom," the Warlord addressed the Knight, "You've got some visitors."

"Plural?" questioned the black-haired teen.

"Yep," nodded Eirik he then turned to the door, "Alright you three, you can come in."

The ORC Club grew curious to whom it was and the Devils wonder if it someone the Warriors knew. Coming into the room were none other the three Fallen Angels from last night. The Devils were about to get ready for battle when Dominic held up his hand to have them stop. The Devils look at Rias who nodded them to stand down.

"I'll see myself out," stated Eirik as he quickly left before either Betsy or Dominic could say otherwise. Raynare and Mittelt both saw Dominic and gave him a rather seductive greeting, earning a glare from Koneko and Akeno to stand beside him and glared at the two while Rias stayed where she was but glared at them none the less.

It was then Kalawarner approached Dominic, prompting Rias to join her two servants as the Fallen Angel folded her arms underneath her bust to push them up slightly.

"Hello again, Dominic Blackstone," greeted the Fallen Angel.

"Kalawarner," replied the Warden, eyes narrowed, "I'd say this was unexpected, but I figured I'd hear from you sooner or later. Just not the day after our last encounter."

"Oh~? Did you miss little old me that much?" she teases while batting her eye seductively.

"What do you want crow?" Rias demanded angrily. Her eyebrow twitched in disapproval at the crow's behavior towards Dominic.

"Relax princess," placated Kalawarner, noticing the annoyed heiress, "I'm just talking to Dommi-kun, here."

The nickname she gave him made Rias' eyebrow twitched once again, "You can do it without sounding like a whore."

The bluenette's eyebrow twitches at the insult while she glared at the redhead, "Watch it brat, don't make me go over there and slice you open myself."

"Go ahead and try," Rias said raising her hand to conjure her Power of Destruction.

Kalawarner summoned a yellow light spear, "Very well-."

"How about both of you, knock it off!" snapped Dominic, causing both of them, along with everyone minus Betsy to flinch, "There is a time and place for that and now is not the time or place."

"But Dominic-Kun!" pleaded Rias, not understanding why he was stopping her.

Dominic said nothing and only glared at her, daring her to press her luck. The Gremory Heiress could only whither underneath his intense glare. No matter how many times she saw it, she never ceases to sweat from it. Sending each other one last glare, Rias and Kalawarner both called off their powers.

"Good," said Dominic before turning to the Fallen Angel, "Now, what do you three want?"

Kalawarner reached into her breasts causing Dominic and Kiba to look away while Issei drools in excitement. Tears formed around Asia's eyes, jealous at the size of the Fallen Angel's breast. Coming out of there was a letter with the symbol of the Grigori.

"This is from our leader, Azazel. He wanted us to give this to you," she explained giving it to the Warden. Taking the letter and quickly opening it, the Knight read its contents. After reading a certain sentence, Dominic's eyes widened as he glanced at the Fallen Angel. Both Rias and Betsy noticed the change in his expression.

"You're not fucking serious are you?" the Knight almost pleaded, hoping that this was some kind of joke Fallen Angels made.

"Uh-uh," smirked Kalawarner as she shook her head, "And we gladly accepted."

"Oh, fuck me sideways," groaned Dominic as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What does it say, Dom-Kun?" asked Rias, now worried because she never heard Dominic swear.

The Knight let out a tired sigh before reading the letter.

"Dear Unknown Warriors and Devils,

On behalf of the Grigori and myself, we thank you for stopping Dohnaseek's plan. We wish to apologies to the owners of the Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing for the actions of a rogue Fallen Angel and to the Gremory Clan for disturbing the peace in your territory. We, the Grigori, came to an agreement for Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. They will assist the Gremory Clan as punishment for their involvements in this scheme. Also for the unknown warriors, for convincing them to come back to explain their crimes and providing evidence of the ordeal, they shall be your personal maids as your reward. I hope you love it.

Leader of Grigori,

Azazel."

The Devils' jaws drop hearing the letter. They faced the Fallen Angels who hate the idea of assisting the Devils as punishment but love the idea of being personal maids to the warriors. Issei cursed the Heavens at their luck of getting personal maids while Rias, Akeno, and Koneko glared at the crows.

"Well if this is going to be normal, who do you wanna serve?" asked Dominic almost tiredly while folding up the letter. The group looks at the Knight who has his arms crossed waiting for crows' answers.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Raynare asked making sure she heard him right.

"I asked who would you like to serve?" repeated Dominic, "I'm pretty sure Eirik's not interested in a maid. He has his reasons, not my place to pry, so that leaves either me or Betsy, so who is it?"

His words made them flinch in surprise once again. He was offering them a choice to pick who they want to serve. Any normal male would take the one they want without a second thought. Hearing his offer piques their interest in becoming their personal maids even more.

So Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare all glanced at each other before all sharing a smirk. They then turned back to Dominic who started sweating from their lusty stares.

"Well, on our way here, the three of us came to an agreement," stated Mittelt as she approached Dominic and took his right hand, much to Rias's, Akeno's, and Koneko's annoyance.

"And well all agreed," continued Raynare as she took his other hand, Dominic sweating a bit more.

"We all want to serve you," finished Kalawarner she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his while the other Fallen Angels pressed themselves into his arms. Dominic's entire face turned red with embarrassment. The devils all glaring at the angels while Betsy just flat out started laughing at her friend's expression.

"WHAT?!" screeched the Knight, his voice noticeably higher.

"Come now, Dommi-Kun, you should already know," purred Kalawarner as she lifted her right leg up and wrapped it around his waist to pull him closer and press her chest harder into his own while giving him an innocent look, "Just tell me what to do and I shall do it, my Master~."

Before he could answer, someone yanked him away from Angels with great force. It was none other than Rias who held his right arm with both hands and pressing her breast against it.

"Knock it off!" her face red.

"Knock what off? I'm just getting acquainted with my new Master, where's the harm in that?" Kalawarner smirked knowing she's one step closer in claiming him. Rias gave an intense glare at her causing Kalawarner to do the same causing some sparks between them.

Raynare came up behind Dominic and pulled him into a hug, causing the Knight to sweat profusely and glance over his shoulder to see the Fallen Angel batting her eyes at him, "I'm here to serve you, Master Dominic. Don't be afraid to punish me _severly_."

"Please don't say it like that," pleaded the Warden.

"If I be good," spoke up Mittelt from in front of him, causing Dominic to change his attention her, "will you take me for sweets?"

Dominic only sweatdropped and before he could respond, he felt a pair of dark auras suddenly close in on him. Looking to the right, he saw both Akeno and Koneko. The former had an evil grin on her face, ready to turn Raynare to ash while the latter looked like she was ready to kick the snot out of the blond Fallen Angel.

"Listen well you naughty crow, the one who will be punished by Dom-kun is me, so how about you fly back home to your nest?" the sadist happily threaten.

"Sorry Devil, but I'm here to stay. Besides,", she tightened her hold on Dominic, pressing herself more into him. She lifted herself up a little to bring her head close to his from the right side, "Dominic-kun here is my type of guy. Strong, cunning, powerful~... It makes him sssooo intoxicating. I wonder though, what will happen when I get him alone?"

"Okay, I gotta go!" Dominic tried escaping but with all the girls holding onto him, he could move. However, Akeno then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself in, pressing as much of herself as she could into his body while staring at the Fallen Angel, "Sorry Raynare, but I'm the one who is going to break his shell."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

As the two ebony hair girls glared at each other, the Lolis were in a glaring contest of their own.

"...Dominic-chan only takes me to get sweets, you go find somebody else you gothic crow."

"Back off shorty! I'm the only one whose Dominic-chan is taking to get sweets."

"...No, I am."

"No, I am!"

One the sidelines while Asia and Kiba didn't seem to mind, but Issei did. Witnessing the three catfights he fell to his knees with a huge thunderstorm cloud raining down on him. He cursed the King for being so damn lucky at having girls fighting over him. Asia went to the brown hair teen and tried to comfort him. Meanwhile, Betsy was just cackling in amusement.

Fed up with this shit, Dominic decided to put his foot.

"FRONT AND CENTER!" roared the Warden causing all the girls to flinch, let go of him, line up, and stand at attention.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," started off the Knight as he started pacing in front of Fallen Angels, "Since you three are so adamant about serving me, I'm going to take the easy route and just have you three move in me, Betsy, and Eirik."

All three Devils gaped at Dominic, who glanced at them for a second, "However, in order to maintain some stability, you three can visit whenever you desire," he addressed Rias, Akeno, and Koneko who all nodded. It wasn't the perfect solution but it was the best he could offer.

"As for you three," addressed the Fallen Angels who looked positively excited to hear they will be living with him, "While you are living with us, I expect all of you to pull your own weight. Understood?"

All three angels nodded.

"Good, any questions?"

"What do we have to do?" Raynare asked.

"Like in the letter, you will be assisting Rias and her Peerage with their contracts, hunting strays and etc. I'll explain more of your new jobs later," Dominic then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down an address then he handed it to Kalawarner, "Here's where I live. Get your stuff and meet us there."

"Oh, we will Master~," Kalawarner said sweetly before leaving the room with her comrades. Dominic took a second to breath before turning to Rias.

"Look, um, Rias," started the Warden as he rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Sorry snapping like that."

"It's fine, Dominic," replied the heiress.

"I'm going to need a favor," gritted the Knight.

"*Sigh* I need your help to enroll both Raynare and Mittelt here along with a teaching job for Kalawarner," he requested.

"Um... Why?" she asked.

"It is easier to have them here then coming into the school every single day," explained Dominic.

Thinking about it for a moment, Rias saw the logic in enrolling the crows here than coming in every day creating unnecessary problems for them. A ding echoed in her head seeing a perfect opportunity, "Okay, but what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want... within reason," he quickly added.

Hearing those three words cause an explosion of joy to erupt inside her. She had numerous ideas in her head, but couldn't decide which one. She softly smiled at the Warden making him stare at her slightly worried, "I let you know what I want later, but for now let us resume our welcoming party for our newest member."

* * *

 _Later..._

Dominic returned to his room, having spent a good amount of time at the party welcoming Asia in Rias' peerage. Betsy had stayed behind, planning to enjoy herself a little bit more before heading home. If he was being honest, he kinda wished he had objected to having three Fallen Angels serve him but there wasn't anything he could do now. What was done is done.

"Just what I need," groaned the Warden as he sat down on his bed and discarded his shirt, exposing his muscular body to air, "Dad's gonna get a kick out of this."

"Planning on telling you family that you got three beautiful ladies serving hand and foot," said a seductive voice from behind him.

Dominic shot to his feet and spun around to see Kalawarner standing in the doorway to his own bathroom. A seductive smirk plastered on her lips as she leaned against the doorframe. The first thing Dominic noticed was that she was wearing one of his button-up shirts and that was really it.

"Kalwarner," spoke Dominic as he stared at her carefully.

"Like what you see, Master?" she asked huskily and sauntered towards Dominic who walked around his bed to meet the Fallen Angel.

"What are you doing in my room?" he demanded.

"I, Mittelt, and Raynare live here now, master," replied the voluptuous woman as she held her arms behind her back, pushing out her bust and causing his shirt to strain slightly as the buttons were struggling to hold back her bust, "The others fell asleep before you got home, but I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Can't it wait?" requested the Warden tiredly.

"I'm afraid it can't," she purred and suddenly pushed Dominic onto his back before crawling onto him.

"Kalawarner," he warned.

"So hostile," swooned the girl as she let her bust brush against his pecks, "Not at all like a Knight in shining armor."

Dominic tensed at the mention of knights. A part of him was on full alert. She didn't know what he was, did she?

"And not at all like a Warden," whispered Kalawarner.

Dominic froze as his expression shifted to disbelief, the Fallen Angel just giggled as she perched herself on his lap and sat up.

"You don't have to worry yourself, master. I do not plan to tell anyone about your little secret," she sighed before reaching up and started to unbutton her borrowed shirt, "It's not my secret to tell."

"So why are you doing this?" he asked as Kalawarner then completely unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off her body, exposing her naked breasts to him.

"Because I want to, master," she stated huskily as she leaned back down, running her hands across his chest up to his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed right against his chest, her lips just inches from his own, "But I want to know if the Warden's from the stories are really as good as they say with their _swords._ "

It was then she pressed her lips against his, moaning softly into their kiss.

Dominic for his part was torn between his duty and, well, his dick. He was a Knight, through and through, contrary to what some people say about him in the Iron Legion, but he is also a guy.

 _'Fuck it,'_ he swore in his mind, resting his hands on her hips and started to return the kiss. He'd figure out how Kalawarner knew about the Wardens in the morning.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
